Fire Emblem Heroes: Kiran's Story
by RoBlu321
Summary: Fed up with his own world, a teenager is teleported to other universe where he will find what he always wanted... heroes that fight for justice. The problem? that world is still in the medieval age. Due that, he takes the responsability of improving the future of that world while he performs the role of a legendary hero. Dimension: C-137DMC-12T-800.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Hero From Another Universe**

The people is too used to their moral ideas, to their traditions, to basically all their life style that when somebody else gives a different idea, they tend to ignore that person, because questioning your own ideas isn't something everybody like, people's ideals are their everything, their motivations, living with the doubt about if what you believe is truth or may be fake is hard to do.

One of those who actually was able to do it was a Latin American guy, he was almost completely different to the most of the people in his country, and even if he was young, it wasn't probably he was gonna start to like the idea to be more like them in the future.

He still could have been a normal teenager if he didn't despise his world so much, in his opinion, the only thing he could say it was good was the technology, product of the science, but the rest was shit, in the school, his classmates behaved like kindergarten children.. they were too immature to be high school students... he hated them... he also hated the goverment, his country was a paradaise for criminals, the impunity was normal thing because the corruption and ignorance, those two things were introduced into the society as a model of life.

The worst part was the fact that the good people thought that all that would be fixed just by praying to a god.

His father said he had to get adapted, but if getting adapted meant degenerating into a mindless pervert asshole, with mediocre goals or even no any goal at all in his life, he preferred to remain bitter.

He just wished to destroy all those things made the world a miserable place... or at very least.. if he couldn't save it, get away from that world, but of course, that wasn't gonna happen just because he wanted it.

He was a lover of the justice, lover of the knowledge, and he had an inherited good emotional intelligence, but the other persons around him were not.

This was just another day in his no desired life as a low-middle class person, he went to the school, spoke almost nothing to anybody else that weren't one of his very few friends that actually understood him a little, returned to his house, did his homework, and just at looking to do something different to what he was already very bored to repeat everyday, he decided to go outside to walk around instead of reading or playing videogames.

What he didn't know that by doing it, his desire to dissapear would become true.

He walked thorugh the streets, showing an emotionless face, looking around to try to find something, anything that would make him get interested, but it never happened... until he was in the limits of his town, the landscape had nothing especial, what got his attention was a shiny thing on the floor.

His eyebrow raised a little, it didn't look like a coin, he knelt to try to grab the object, but when he just did that, it started to shine even more.

"¿Qué demonios?.. (what the hell)... woooooow!."

It was the only thing he could say before the light swallowed him... and basically erased him.

* * *

In a different part of the infinite reality, a big conflict between nations was happening.

A red haired woman, who wore a golden uniform that had white feathers was looking with exasperation at a monument, a monument with the form of a rectangle and a middle circle at the top, with a circular rabbet and filled of golden lines.

She had done a ritual to summon the person that acording to the legend, was the one destined to save her country.

Soldiers under her command had sacrificed their lives in order to give her time to summon the hero.

It had been two minutes since she had placed that yellow ball inside the rabbet and said the magic words... it flashed a little, but since that, nothing else had happened... had she done something wrong?, did she forget something?, those were her thoughts.

But, as if the object felt he was done puzzling her, it shone stronger, some smoke was expelled from the down part, and finally, in front of the monument, a white and blue light beam raised until the sky, increasing its volume, blinding Anna for a few seconds, making her cover her eyes.

An human figure gradually materialized, floating in the air a few seconds before it fell and the light beam disappeared.

Her mouth was very opened, she had did it!, happly, she exclaimed.

"Oooh!, the ritual actually worked!."

The summoned one heard her voice, stunned and a little blinded by sun's light, he tried to stand up, after he was able to see again, he saw the red haired woman.

Before he could ask something, she knelt as if she had a great respect for him.

"Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world!, thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou.. and thou... hold on.. are you really our Great Hero?, you don't look like a hero at all, and what kind of clothes are that?."

She was talking a lot and he had no idea about what was going on, fortunately, she was talking in a language that he knew.

"Hey hey hey!, Great Hero?, your kingdom?, first... can you please explain me where am I and what the fuck is going on?."

"Fair enough.. you're in-"

"I FOUND YOU,"

Before she could give him an aswer, the voice of a man was heard, they turned to see that man.

"Drat!, how did one of those Emblians get here already?, stand back!, I'll take care of him somehow!." exclaimed she, even if the person there didn't look like a hero, it was her duty to protect an innocent.

The girl ran towards the man, they two started a fight of axes.

Still feeling confused, the "Great Hero" reflected something "No sé en que clase de problema me he metido.. pero supongo que es mejor para mi ayudarla.. (I really don't know in what kind of trouble I got into... but I guess is better for me to help her)."

He ran too.

When the man was about to hurt the woman, he received punches on the face from the "Great Hero", after he managed to snatch the axe, he killed the man, cutting through the necklece.

He looked at his first victim "(Así que así se siente matar a alguien (So this is how to kill someone feels like))" he hadn't killed a person before, but it wasn't like he didn't want to.

"Whew.. we took care of him.. thank you." smiled the woman.

The "Great Hero" closed his eyes and crossed his arms "I wish that we could have meet in better situations... I guess.. well... now.. who are you and where am I?."

"My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order Of Heroes." she explained.

Making his eyes able to see Anna again, he asked. "The Order Of Heroes?."

"Yes, we're a group that fights for the freedom of the heroes." then she gave a more serious face. "But our enemies, however, enslave them."

"Ok." he grimaced. ".. it doesn't sound good.. "

"You're in Askr, this is a realm that has gateways to the worlds where heroes come from, have you heard of the World of Awakening?."

"Em... no.."

"How about the World of Birthright?."

"No."

"The World of Conquest?."

"No I don't know a shit of what are you talking about..."

Now was the woman who also crossed her arms. "You always use that kind of words in your vocabulary?."

"My apologies.. I guess those words aren't normal to use here."

"Well, you have to know at least one world." said Anna, scratching her hair.

"Well.. yes... but I don't know if you know that world... "

"Maybe we could find it, anyway, that man of before was from the Emblian Empire, they are the people who invades those worlds and binds their heroes to service."

"I guess they must be stopped... (Como casí todo político de mi mundo (almost like every politician of my world))." thought him, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the only problem is that they're invading our kingdom right now, I was desesperate for help so I performed a summing ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere."

"Em.. I don't wanna disappoint you.. but this was the first time that I use a weapon like this... I'm not a soldier... besides.. I don't know how I'm supposed to defeat an entire empire."

"Well, the legend doesn't say something about you helping us fighting, the legend only says that you're the only able to use the Breidablik, that's the name of this relic I've brought... oh right!"

Anna turned to see the monument, the yellow ball had disappeared, the relic inside was now free to be touched, she grabbed it and showed it to the "Great Hero".

He recognized the form of that thing "It is.."

"It fires something out of it.. according to legend.. but the Breidablik doesn't look like a bow or other thing that I've ever seen, the legend also calls it "The True Key" which, if placed inside that rabber there, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it."

"I guess it's pretty obvious that it's not a bow... it's a gun."

"A gun?."

"Yeah."

He took the weapon.

"The only thing you must do to fire a bullet is pull the trigger."

Before he could do a demostration, another voice was heard.

"THERE SHE IS, GET HER!."

"Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers.. I can't defeat all them by myself.. Great Hero!, run away! take the Breidablik with you and keep you safe."

He shook his head "No."

"Why not?!."

"Because this." he aimed his weapon against the forehead of one of the soldiers and then, he pulled the trigger.

He was expecting a man with a skull pierced by a bullet, but not what actually happened, an orb was fired from the gun and then it started to shine, after that, a portal was opened.. and from it, a man appeared.

"Um... where am I?." he asked.

"Ok... that's not what I thought that would happen... but I guess it's better, I mean... he has a real bow." he laughed

"You-you summoned a hero!." exclaimed Anna in surprise.

"I guess I did." he shruggled.

A thing to say was the fact that the emblian soldiers weren't happy about what they seen, Anna explained to the hero what happend and that they needed his help, fortunately, he accepted and then, they two started to fight the enemies.

Meanwhile, now knowing what the gun could do, the "Great Hero" thought "Well.. I guess I have more ammo... let's see."

He pulled the trigger as more times as he could, being four times more.

He summoned four heroes... curiously all they were women... the first one, a blue haired girl who had a very interesting golden sword and blue clothes, the second one, a woman ninja... she had... big boobs... he throw those thoughts away of his mind, the third one, a white haired girl, she had a weird kind of armor and.. she was able to become herself into a dragon?, the fourth one, another blue haired girl, but she was dressing red clothes and she was... able to cast... fire magic?.

He explained them what was happening and why he brought them to that place, after of an apologies and to say please, the girls also accepted to help him.

"(Wow.. supongo que tengo talento para invocar chicas fuertes..(I guess I have talent to invoke strong girls...))" he thought as he saw the girls fighting the enemy.

After the battle was finished, Anna approached to him.

"This.. This is amazing!, forgive me for doubting of you, you really are the hero of the legend!."

"Am.. yeah.. well.. Heroes!, I know that maybe you're annoyed to be brought here without warning... but we need your help, can you please help us to accomplish our mission?!."

Fortunately, all the heroes accepted the task.

* * *

"You said that this wasn't your kingdom... so.. why did you say that it's our mission?." Anna asked.

"Well, I have two choices now, I help you with this, or I don't help you with this... which one do you prefer?."

"I guess the first one." she laughed.

"Besides, it's not like I could go to anywhere... I don't have money or weapons.."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." She smiled.

"Just don't do it like you do with our enemies." he said with a smile on the face.

"No promises." she laughed again.

"So, who are those persons you talked about?."

"They are the prince and the princess of Askr, they also are members of the order of heroes."

"Interesting... (...Si la realeza de aquí es como la de mi mundo... debería tener cuidado.. (if the royalty of here is like the royalty of my world... I should be careful))."

"The prince Alfonse should be around here, keep the eyes open."

* * *

"COMMANDER ANNA!."

"Urgh... how many times we have to hear a voice at the distance?." the "Great Hero" growled.

He turned to see a blue haired man who was wearing similar clothes to Anna's, but he had an sword instead of an axe.

"Commander Anna, it's good to see you safe...", then, he finally noticed to the weird dressed guy.

He frowned "Who is this?... could it be?."

"It is, Prince Alfonse!, the legend is true. I raised the Breidablik, and then he appeared!, our hero is here, and he was able to summon more heroes using the relic." she pointed to the heroes that were behind of them.

"Unbelieable, it's nice to meet you, as you heard, I'm Alfonse."

Then, they did a handshake

"Nice to meet you, too.. I guess.."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?."

"Oh, it's true, I never asked for it." commented Anna.

"...You can call me Kiran...(No es mi verdadero nombre pero mejor uso otro aquí (it's not my true name, but it's better to use another name here))"

"Well Kiran, I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon after we've met, but we need your help."

"Yeah, Anna already explained it to me, The Empire Of Embla is trying to conquest all the worlds.. don't worry, I'm going to help you."

"Thanks Kiran, well, talking about the worlds, one of those is the World of Mystery, the empire has newly taken over that world."

"So, we're going to free it, right?, well, let's go."

"Right, but, first, Commander Anna, there's one more thing, there's a strange man, he not seems to be an imperial soldier but not a hero neither."

"Do you have an idea of who he can be and what he wants?."

"I don't know, I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret, his soldiers are coming to here."

"I can see them." Kiran said.

"O damn, Kiran, you have an axe, can you help me with those guys?" Alfonse pointed to two soldiers who had an spear and an axe.

"Guess.. which one should I attack?."

"Em.. considering the triangle of weapons.. you must attack to the spear soldier... it's pretty obvious..."

"Well, forgive me, but I've never fighted with weapons like these, anyway, let's go."

* * *

During the battle, Kiran learned more about the triangle of weapons, or how he called it "Stone, paper or scissors", being a difference that there was a fourth kind of weapon, that could be usefull against everything but at the same time it was weak against any other, the battle didn't take so long since he had summoned five heroes, it was a battle of eight against four.

After that, the man that Alfonse mentioned appeared, he didn't say anything at first.

"Who are you stranger?." Anna asked.

"Tell us, are you a soldier of Emblian Empire?, if so, I'm afraid that we have to defeat you for the free of the heroes, leave them alone"

"Oh?, interesting, I guess you want us to close the gates too.. right?, pff, in your dreams."

"Hey, where are you?, come back!... damn... he's gone.. "

"You must know, those gates he mentioned.. they connet our world to al those where heroes live, the royality of Askr, like Alfonse, can open a gateway." Anna said

"And the royality of Embla are able to close them.. time ago our families worked together to open and close the gates.. but now Embla is leaving the gates open and is trying to conquest those worlds... tch" Alfonse growled, clenching his fists.

"Someone in your family didn't get marry with someone from Embla and give birth to someone with both powers?... I mean.. you know.."

"I'm afraid that it's not the case."

"(Bueno.. es estúpido que eso no pasó al menos una vez... tener dos clases de poderes como esos separados es peligroso.. (Well... it's a stupid thing that it didn't happen at least once... having two kinds of powers like those separated is dangerous..))"

"We can fight them at least" Anna responded "That's why we made the order of heroes, but now, Alfonse, your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear that she may be in danger, so, let's hurry to the World Of The Mystery."

Kiran nodded, "(Supongo que esta mierda se puede poner más compleja(Guess all this shit can get more and more complex...))."

* * *

After hours of walking, the group finally got in the World of The Mystery, Kiran was asking himself what it had of "Mystery."

Finally, they found a little group of soldiers, there was a blonde girl, she had the same clothes as Anna and Alfonse, she had an spear.

She ran to them, she seemed to be a few angry.

"Commander Anna... brother, what has taken you so long to get here?." exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry sister. We had to battle our way here.." the prince rubbed the back part of his head.

"Mmm?, who is the guy with those clothes?, they look so cool... oh.. OH MY!" she started to get excited.

"W-What?." Kiran asked, feeling the needing protect himself.

"You're holding the legendary relic... and it's all aglow!." she smiled "Are you the Great Hero!?."

"Uh.. technically.. yes.. but I rather don't be called like that.." he sighed. "My name's Kiran... nice to meet you... em.. ".

"I'm Sharena, it's a pleasure to meet you Great... Kiran!, I'm going to be your number-one fan!."

"T-Thanks?.."

"All right, just tell us sister, what's the situation here?."

"Simply put.. Absolutely dreadful, the empire has taken control of four heroes, the leader is a woman, she swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red."

"It sounds like the princess Minerva.. this battle is going to be fough."

"Great.." Kiran said.

* * *

"Begone, outsides, I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon, I have no time to waste with you, return to your world." the woman who was Minerva finally appeared.

"I'm afraid that we cannot do that". Anna answered.

"Well, the princess Veronica gave me an order, I must attack a kingdom near her empire, if you're not going to get out from my way, I guess I have to defeat you first, even if I have no time for you."

"Princess Minerva, please hearme out, I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you."

"I'm under contract to obey, there's only ONE way to release me of that, prove you're stronger."

"But-"

"Just give up Alfonse, you have heard her, we have to defeat her... considering what you told me about the triangle of weapons.. Virion, please take care of those girls riding... um.. flying horses?.. the rest must cover him, Alfonse, let's fight her, you and me" Kiran said.

"Hey!.. I'm the commander.. " Anna exclaimed.

"Maybe you are, but it doesn't matter from who is the order, it only matters that the order makes sense... do you have a problem with what I've said?"

"Um.. well.. no.. maybe I should have said the same.."

"Well... let's go Alfonse."

"Right."

* * *

"So, lemme try to understand... you're under a spell that turns you all into slaves ... but you're aware of it?" Kiran asked.

"(¿Además... está montando un dragón? (Besides.. is she riding a dragon?))

"It's not as simple.. If we refuse to cooperate, they can kill us all by a heartattack" Minerva responded.

"How cruel... don't worry, we'll save you." Alfonse exclaimed, then he ran towards the woman.

The battle wasn't easy, Kiran actually didn't know how to fight, he had no practice, He was only helping to Alfonse, a difference was the fact that Kiran dropped his axe and now he was holding a sword, they two had the advantage of the triangle of weapons, fortunately, the dragon wasn't fighting too, if it could shot fire balls, they would be screwed.

At certain point of the battle, Virion appeared behind Kiran, he had many wounds... appearently, when one of his heroes was defeated, they were teleported behim him to protect them, he told him to run away, what he did.

The battle finished when Kiran got jump on the dragon, holding Minerva, he hurt the animal and when it fell, Alfonse gave to Minerva the final attack

After that, a kind of dark energy was expelled from her body.

"Well done" she said " You two have proved strong enough to break our contract... well... maybe you are an exception... you're a cheater." she pointed to Kiran.

"jejejeje... yeah..."

"So, we are free once more, I give you my oath that we won't attack your kingdom... farewell... I need to cure my wyvern.." then, they left.

* * *

"And that completes our mission Kiran." Alfonse smiled.

"Maybe you could be a great tactician!." Sharena said.

"Em... maybe... I'll do the best I can do."

"I think I'm going to be very fond of you."

"Em.. ok.. I like the idea."

"EVERYONE."

The three guys turned to see Anna with a worried expresion on the face.

"Listen up!." yelled Anna, her voice was filled with worry, "I've just gotten a report that Emblian soldiers are advancing on our kingdom!."

"What!?, so all this was only.. " Alfonse started.

"A distraction, we've left our kingdom.." Sharena continued the sentence.

"Open to attack." Kiran completed the sentence.

"What's done is done, let's make haste, BACK TO ASKR!." yelled again Anna.

All the soldiers started to run to where the portal was.

* * *

 **Kiran is bilingual, besides, he's not wearing his classic white coat of the game... at least... not yet..**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Princess and The Nohrian Prince  
**

"Jijijiji"...a white haired girl, who was dressed with a black dress and a red cape was enjoying seeing what she was forcing to do to the heroes from many realities.

"My little little heroes.. you're going to kill all those who stain in my way.. my way... to get Embla be the best empire... once Askr fall... no one will be in my way anymore.. I'll have the most powerful army ever seen... I'll have.. all the heroes of every world"

"Stop right there Veronica, we won't let you do that!" the voice of the Askr's prince interrupted her discurse"

"You're here, and after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate"

"So she's the bad guy?... or girl in this case... I'm not impressed.." Kiran said bored, he was expecting someone more threatening .

"Ah?, and who are you?... your clothes... they look... ridiculous..."

Kiran got angry by what she said, but he got an idea to give her back the insult.

"Would you rather if I was unclothed, baby?" Kiran smiled sarcastically.

"Tch, how you dare?!"

"Jajajaja, Perra... ya necesitaba unas risas después de casi morir.. gracias, estúpida ( bitch...I needed a few laughs after almost to die.. thanks.. you stupid ) "

Kiran was happy knowing that nobody would be able to understand what he said.

"Commander... what he just said?" Sharena asked confused.

"I don't know... do you understand those words?"

"Umm.. no" Lucina responded.

"Me neither" Kagero said.

"Could it be an extinct language?" Corrin guessed .

"Maybe, I've never heard something like that.. " Lilina was agreed.

Veronica was annoying... but then she noticed something

"It's that thing the silly relic?... you're the summoner"

"I guess I am, little girl"

"It's nothing relevant, you're just going to die first...Xander!"

After she said that name, a man ridding a horse, who had a black purple armor appeared.

"Kill him!"

"As you wish."

"Damn, she has Xander!"

"He's like Minerva or what?" Kiran asked.

"He's one of the most powerful heroes from The World Of Conquest!"

"Brother!" the voice of Corrin was heard.

"Brother?, holy shit, is he a dragon too?!" Kiran yelled.

"Eh?, well, actually... we're not related... he's my foster brother... besides... I some times call him... daddy.."

"...Daddy?... well... technically it's not incest so... "

Corrin blushed and then she cried " I DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Ok ok, calm down... It is obvious that she's not gonna fight him, so, you, go to fight that swordman.."

"..Yup..."

"Now, considering that Kagero can attack from the distance, and Xander is using a sword, Sharena, you and Kagero must fight him"

"What about me?" Virion asked, he had a bow and he thought he could be useful too.

"Please kill the other archer.. I guess.. I mean.. Xander has an armor and I don't know if your bow it's the best to destroy it.."

"Alfonse, I'll be behind you just like the last time... the rest... I don't know, do what you think is better"

* * *

"Hyaa!" Sharena hit an attack on Xander, after that, he got more angry.

"Huaa!" "hyaaaggh" Xander hurted Sharena so bad with his sword.

Sharena was doing her best trying to defeat Xander, but it if wasn't by Kagero helping her, she would have die before, Kiran was seeing that from the distance and he had gotten too worried... the héroes that he summoned could be saved by being teleported away, but Sharena...

He was fed up with the situation.

"uuuuuurghhh... SAL DE MI PUTO CAMINO! ( GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! ) "

The soldier got distracted by hearing those weird words, being enough to generate an aperture.

"DUREA!" Kiran didn't waste time and he took the hilt of the other sword, making sure that his grip was painful, during the struggle for the weapon, Kiran kicked him on the stomach, then, he gave him punches on the face, after the soldier dropped the weapon, Kiran took the other sword and then, he cut the man on the stomach and the neck, after that, he kicked the soldier again, he had no time to lost.

"Alfonse!, your sister is in trouble again, LET'S GO!"

"Uh.. Yeah!"

They two ran towards Xander and while Alfonse stopped an attack, Kiran pushed Sharena away before she got hurt again.

"T-Thank you"

"You're welcome."

"So." Xander started to talk after he got move away from Alfonse, "Four against one?."

"two, I'm going to take her to a safe place."

"I trust on you." Alfonse responded.

Kiran made confirmation noise before he helped to Sharena to stand up "Let's get out of here, now."

"Y-yes."

Fortunately, the others were finishing their battles and at the end, Xander lost by fighting five persons at same time, but before they would gave him the coup of grace, Veronica appeared and she teleported him.

"That was close." Anna said.

"What thing, she getting dead?, or Xander being about to be liberated?." Kiran asked.

"The two things.. I guess I need to train more." Sharena added.

"Guess we too, it seems that the process of invocation weakened us." Kagero said.

"I'm agree, since I started to fight here, it's like I cannot use all my strenght." Lucina explained.

"The battle is over, but it didn't resolve anything, they're going to be back soon enough." Alfonse grimaced.

"Stubborn girl.. why can't we just talk through this?, these invasions are crazy, she need to grow up already, where's her sense of diplomacy?, such a BRAT" Sharena complained.

"Calm down Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you.. hostility is their way, not ours" Anna said

"I'd not say that about me," Kiran explained.

"Well, we just need to calm your anger."

"Well, I don't wanna be pessimistic but if I learned something that makes me be angry, it's that the bad people can't be convinced to change." Kiran responded.

"How you know that?." Anna asked.

"I've told you that my world is shit, well, maybe I should say that my country is shit, if you wanna be in a paradise of crime, you just need to go there."

"The soldiers haven't faced crime good enough?." Alfonse asked worried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kiran just began to laugh, after everyone was seeing him, he responded "The bandits are the goverment, why would they do that?"

"The bandits!?."

"Yeah, The corruption it's the flag of my country, and the people are so stupid and coward to kill someone, they're the perfect slaves"

"It is horrible."

"Yup, and as I said, the bandits aren't going to stop stealing all the money of the country if the people don't kill them... but anyway, I'm not more in that world, and maybe I don't want to return there, let's get out of here before another bad thing happen." Kiran said.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you're been thrown into this brutal war with us... I mean... you told us that you were in a country that isn't a good place but this is not better" Alfonse said.

"I'm fine with that Alfonse, here I can fight or at least help by summoning heroes, I mean, maybe I'm gonna miss my computer, my phone and all those things that I'm sure you have no fucking idea of what I'm talking about, ah, yeah, and my family too, but it's okay... by the way, there's something that I wanna discover...do you know what is the ammo of this thing?, I mean, It seems like it only has space for five bullets.. but the bullets seems spheres."

"I... I don't know..."

"Well, maybe we're going to find it out soon"

"We're going to, I'm sure" He smiled.

"So, where's the library in this castle?, I'd like to read some tactic books, if I'm going to be the tactician of this army, I'd like to be ready for everything, we can train tomorrow."

"I'll show you" Sharena appeared, now she was cured of every hurt on her body, "Let's go."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tacticians Does Not Sleep Much**

Kiran sighed as he was turning the pages, there was too many books to read and almost no time to waste, the book: the art of the war, was too big and according to the book, there were five factors that could determine the result of a war.

 **The method: it means to induce to the people to have the same objetive that the leader, making sure that the people will follow their leader without feeling afraid to die.**

 **The weather: It's necessary consider the seasons of the year to take advantage of them and avoid the disadvantages of having soldiers dying of freezing or things like that.**

 **The land: Some places are better to travel and others don't, fields are better places to fight, but more exposed to ambushes, if the general knows the advantages of the land, it will help him to decide if to use cavalry or infantry.**

 **The leadership: this was divided into other subtypes.**

 **Wisdom: ability to plan tactics and change them if it's necessary efficiently.**

 **Humanity: Love and compassion for the people, and be aware of their desires.**

 **Courage: Do not hesitate to take the opportunities that ensure a victory.**

 **Firmness: It's the severity with which to keep the discipline of the troops.**

 **The general that dominates all these factors, wins, the others are defeated.**

 **Therefore, in plotting the plans for a military actions, check each of these factors with the utmost care.**

 **The art of the war, is the art of deceiving.**

 **When you are strong, you must look weak.**

 **When you are near to the enemy, you must make them believe that you are too far.**

 **When the troops are moving, you must seem like if you were inactive.**

 **Doing this, you will get the victory by confusing them.**

Considering all that, Kiran was sure that his victory was just luck.. sighing again, he continued reading the books, he had many things more to learn.

* * *

At least four hours had passed, Kiran was gradually falling asleep, but he refused to let his body beat his mind, actually it wasn't the first time that he stayed up all night, he used to be studying for his exams, but now he was going to be the tactician of a real army, he was even less willing to risk lifes if he was incompetent.

"Kiran?."

Kiran didn't react, he wasn't used to hear that name as his name yet.

"Kiran!."

"Ah?."

In front of him, was Sharena wearing a pajama, looking him.

"Why are you still here?!, do you know what time is!?."

""I guess you had to go to the bathroom or something, and that's why you're awake, well, there's not watches in this world, likely it's too late, but it's not like I care about that" he said, after that, he tried to resume reading.

"But you need to sleep!, your body needs it!."

"Well, Sharena, the night is the middle of the time of a day, and that means that the night is the middle of the time of our lives... I guess, do we have to sleep all the days?, if you want to be healthy, the answer is yes, you have to, but if you want to protect your friends when you are a tactician, you have to study tactics by sacrificing your time"

"But what would happen if you collapse of exhaustion in battle?."

"Obviously, if I'm so tired, I'm not going to join to the battle, I'll just give the orders, besides, you don't have to be worried, It's not the first time that I don't sleep, and you saw that I was able to handle with the situation"

"How you dare to ask me not to worry about you?!, You're our hero and I'm sure that you're our friend now, it's natural that we worry about you!."

"And I know that, but your worrying about my health isn't going to be a help for our mission, it's a hindrance, I appreciate it, I really do, but it's not what we need to end our mission.".

"But-"

Kiran growled, "It's enough Sharena, if your not going to really help me, just go... I don't want to sound angry but seriously.. "

Sharena seemed saddened about Kiran had said.

"I'm... I'm going to leave..."

Kiran could say that he saw a little tears on Sharena's face.

"Tch... stupid human emotions... now I have to fix this now or I'll not be able to sleep at all because of guilt." Kiran said as he started to run towards Sharena's room.

He knocked on the door...

"Sharena.."

She opened the door, there was a few tears on her face, Kiran just could make a face seeing what he had done.

"Listen, I'm not going to retrive what I said, I'm only here to make clear that I REALLY don't want to be mad at you.. I need to learn more tactics, because if I don't... you could die just like it almost happened before... I don't say that you don't have to be worried about me... but if you really want to help me... I'd say that you have to help me to learn, don't try to keep me away from it, help me with it, if you do, we'll finish those books faster... do.. do you understand?." He smiled.

"I... I guess we can try.. "

"Don't we?." he laughed. "So, please, stop crying... knowing that a form of life is suffering by my cause it's one of the few things that makes me cry... "

She nodded.

"Well, I should go now, I'll see you tomorrow." but before he could leave, she took his arm.

"Wait!."

"Uh.. yes?."

"I guess I should thank you for being so determined to help us.. even if we just met yesterday and this isn't your world.. "

"Well, you're welcome, well, now yes, I'm going to leave, goodnight Sharena."

"Godnight Kiran.."

 **No, this isn't a romantic scene, just for make it clear, Kiran doesn't like Sharena like that, he's just too much altruistic and kind, but he has a scientific thought in which the emotions and the authority are worthless, the only thing that matters is the arguments, so he's not going to let somebody stop him if there's not a very good logical reason for it, it doesn't matter if the person that tries to stop him is crying or angry at him, even if someone tries to use the force to obligate him to do what they want, Kiran will fight back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting To Know Better The Soldiers Part 1  
**

Even when the next day arrived, Kiran was still awake, fortunately, he finished the first book, he felt a few more relaxed since now he had a improved knowledge about the war, he walked to the dinning room, while he did that, he felt weird walking in a building like this, he was used to live in poverty, maybe not too much poverty but it can't be compared with being living in a castle...besides, he felt too fortunate, fortunate because he arrived to a world where the goverment wasn't corrupt, even when he was against the monarchy due that just because you were born in the "royal" family, you automatically became the leader of the nation was one of the worst types of goverment, at least Alfonse and Sharena weren't evil people... or at least it seemed..

The only thing that he actually missed was the technology of his world.. this world still was in the mediaval age... but since Kiran had too much knowledge about science... maybe he could make something to improve the future of this world and transform it into the paradise that he always wanted.

When he arrived at the dinning room, he saw to Anna, Alfonse, Sharena and the other heroes eating, he sit near Anna.

During the breakfast, as the previous day, he was scared about what he was eating, not because the food was ugly or tastes bad.. even if this food wasn't the food that he used to eat in his country, it actually was too good... the problem... the problem were tiny beings.

Anna noticed his worried face.

"Something bothers you? Kiran", she asked.

"Yeah... my immune system isn't adapted to the bacteria of this world.. " he grimaced.

After he said that, everyone stoped eating and started to look at him, ignorants of what he said.

"Bacteria?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about because your technology is still primitive, bacteria are a very tiny beings, they only can be seen with a microscope, a spyglass designed to see close but tiny things, the most of them are all the time in our body but they're not a problem because those bacteria are either harmless or beneficial, but sometimes in the air and even in the food, there's a kind of bacteria that's dangerous, those bacteria are the things that make us get sick, when those types enters into your body, something called, Immune system starts a attack against them, but if the system fails.. you get sick.. and the probabilities of die are too big... the medicine kills the bacteria... but in this world, I guess you even don't have penicillin... and even because I'm from other world... my immune system isn't adapted to the possible bacteria of this world...I fear for my life"

After he said that.. Lucina was the first to talk.

"Hey, this isn't the first time that I change of world, and I'm fine"

"ah?, really?, well, probably it's only luck, I'm interested to know that history"

"Well, I'm from what you call, the awakening world, but from it's future-"

"Aaaaaaaaaah, that explains everything... if you're still in your own world, the bacteria used not to change a lot, even if three decades have passed"

"...Oh..."

"Anyway, if I don't eat, I will die of hungry, so, the best I can do it's eat and hope not to die" he said as he started to eat again.. but still worried.

"So.. " Lilina started to talk "You said that your world was corrupt... but they have technology to know the existence of those... things.. ?"

"Yeah, the technology is the only good thing of my world, we have planes, cars, computers, wonderful things, but the existence of those things do not fix the shit of my world, they just makes you forget it for a while".

"What is a plane.. and all those other things?" Kagero asked.

"To explain it, a plane is a flying object, but it's not an animal, it's made of metal parts, it's used to transport people of one side of the world to the other, it can fly to 646 miles per hour"

"Unbelievable" Corrin said.

"Yeah, that's what people of two hundred years ago said, now it's complety normal, about the other things, a car it's like a cart, being a difference that it can move by itself, besides, the humanity is able to build giant buildings, they are called skyscrapers, if I'd have to compare your world with mine, I'd say that you're still in something that we call, the medieval era... I can tell you more things later, I just wanna finish my food"

"If only I could have one of those things, I would make a fortune!" Anna said excitedly.

* * *

After the breakfast, as the heroes had said that his powers decreased, they went to the training camp, the fight against Embla wouldn't be easy so they needed to recover their original power, during this, Kiran decided to try to make friendship with the heroes, this was his first step to practice what he read in that book.

The first was Corrin.

"Em.. my lady?"

"uh?" the girl turned to see him, stopping her process of becoming into a dragon.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.. but, I'd like to meet you better.. but if you don't like the idea, I can go away".

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind... what was your name?"

"You can call me Kiran my lady"

"It's not necessary to be formal.. even if I'm a princess"

"A princess?... well, it's weird, before I came this world, I wasn't used to talk with royality, well, Corrin, I'd like to know how can become yourself into a dragon.. I mean.. no one in my world can do that, there was histories about dragons, yes, but they all were nothing more than just fake legends.. besides, our dragons were beasts... no one of those dragon was.. em... a beautiful woman?... jejeje..." *gulp*

The girl smiled before she started to say "Well, thanks, anyway, the process is simple, I have to use this, it's called: Dragonstone"

"A magic stone I guess"

"It is" the girl nodded "I just have to activate its power and then I will become into a dragon"

"Interesting... "

"I also had a sword, but I'm afraid that I didn't have it with me when you summoned me" she said a few sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. "

"It's okay, it's not your fault"

"Yeah... so.. if I use your stone, I will become into a dragon too?"

"Eh?, no no no no, It can only be used by manaketes"

"Manaketes?"

"Dragons with human form"

"Oh!, so your true form is the dragon?"

"Actually, not, I'm a manakete, yes, but I'm human too, my father was manakete and my mother was human".

"You are an hybrid?" Kiran was impressed "Wow.. hybrids aren't easy to create.. or at least it was in my world... amazing.. you're a too intersting person..."

"thank you, but now tell me about you, where you learned that strange language?"

"Do you mean this: estoy hablando en otro idioma que tú no entiendes"

"Yes"

"It's called spanish"

"Spanish?"

"Español... it's one of the lenguages of my world"

"So, in your world the people speak those two languages?"

"Yeah... but we have more... much more... like thousand languages"

"Th-Thousand!?"

"Yeah"

"Wow.."

"Yeah, well, now talking about other thing... they call me "Great Hero"... but I'm not a hero."

"Well, maybe you're not a hero now, but you could be"

"Nah, and it's not because I cannot become strong.. it's because my ideology is different"

"Different in what?"

"I won't give mercy to my enemies... if they deserve a punishment I'm not going to hesitate"

"Are you sure?, I've learned that everyone has an opportunity to redeem"

"Even if they have, they don't deserve it... I've learned that evil people cannot change... no matter how much you try to convence them... haven't you meet someone like that?"

"...well... yes... was someone I once called father"

"Your brother?"

"No, I call him daddy, not father"

"I see"

"Anyway, better I let you continue with the training now, I hope we can continue talking each other, I'll go, see ya"

"Bye"

After that, he walked towards the girl called Lucina.

If it wasn't for the fact that Kiran was an asexual person, he would be attracted by the girl, because blue was his favorite color, and she was all blue.

"Am... excuse me"

"Oh?... you are... Kiran? right?"

"Yes, I am. and you are Lucina... if I remember correctly"

"It's my name"

"Well, nice to meet you my lady"

"Nice to meet you too"

"So, as the tactician of this army, it's necessary for me to know better to my soldiers, you know, make sure that they are comfortable with you is a elemental thing to get the victory... I guess..."

"I can say that you're right"

"Do you?

"Yeah, it's the same thing that a good friend used to say... he showed it to me many times" after she said that, she had a sad expression on the face.

"...He's dead?..."

"...Yeah... his name was Robin.. "

"I'm sorry... "

"It's okay.. I mean,.. Naga told us that there was a small possibility that he could survive... but more than ten months have passed and he's still missing.."

"Em.. he's dead? yes or not?"

"He is.. but Naga explained that if our bonds were strong enough, there were possibilities that he could resurrect"

"Resurrect?... interesting... well... by the way.. who's Naga?"

"She's the divine dragon.. well, she told us that she's not a goddess but still we have too much respect for her, after all, she gave us the power to travell across the time and even my sword is made with one of her fangs"

"That sounds kinda familiar.. I remember a sword that was also made with a fang, it was called Tessaiga, well, the sword wasn't real, it was only a sword in a history called: Inuyasha, but anyway, your sword is pretty cool"

"Thanks"

"Well, why did you travel in time?... I mean.. no one travels in time without a good reason."

She told him the history of the evil dragon called Grima that destroyed her world, that monster had the ability to create zombie soldiers called risen, unable to defeat him, the only solution was to prevent his resurrection in the past.

"...guess that's even worse than my world... "

"Maybe"

"Well, now I notice it, we've only talked about bad things, let's talk about better things"

"Like the things you were talking this morning?"

"Yeah, do you know that the stars are actually plasma spheres that are at inconceivable distances?"

"W-what!?"

"O yeah, the stars are actually other suns, but they are more far, I mean, the light is the fastest thing in the universe but even for it, it takes four years to come from the nearest star"

"I... I don't know what to think..."

"Yeah, even it's an ilussion watch the sun rise, it's the earth that revolves about itself"

"But.. but that would mean that..."

"The earth is a sphere, yes"

"B-But how!?... I can see a horizon!"

"It's another ilussion, in a flat earth you could be able to see every mountain no matter how as far you could be, besides, the sun would be always in the sky, only moving around all the planet, the earth is a sphere too big, we're satanding on less than 0.0001% of the circumference of the earth, it's impossible to see the curvature here, the only way to see curvature would be to be very up"

"I... I never would have imagined it..."

"Yeah, the explanation of why you can be stand on the ground is due the gravity, a force of attraction between objetcs, when you jump, that force automatically makes you fall"

"that... that... I remember that the mother of one of my friends had a theory that sounded just like that!"

"Oh, interesting, so, in your world the gravity was discovered by a woman!? nice!"

"So.. did you say that the earth revolves upon itself right?.. and that's why the sun seems to rise.. it's the same with the moon?"

"Well, no, the moon sometimes is still visible in the sky, the moon is a different case, you see, when you throw an object, it flies before to fall... right?, but what would happen if you could be able to throw that object at a very high speed?, simple, the object would get the speed to do not fall again, and then, like the moon, it would start to orbit to the earth, something like this"

He started to show her a finger

"This is the earth"

Then he made that his other finger will start to spin in circles around his other finger.

"And this is the moon"

"Oh my god!"

"Yes I know, it's awesome, and the same thing that the moon does with the earth, the earth does with the sun"

"So, your first finger could be also the sun and the other finger would be the earth?"

"That's right" he smiled

"Wow" she smiled like a kid and she started to say... "Can you please tell me more things like these?"

"Maybe later, you have to continue with your training"

"OH YES, you're right!"

"Well, I'll see you later Lucina"

"And I'll see you later too Kiran"

When Kiran was leaving, he noticed that other heroes were hearing what he was talking.. clearly they all were surprised.. he laughed at that.

* * *

 **Beautiful... doesn't it?, this is one of the things that makes me want to write this history, the fact that Kiran is from our world and he has too many things to tell to persons who are still ignorant of many things,** **The wonders of the universe and technology... and its dangers.**

 **I have more things to do, so, in the next chapter he will talk with the others.**

 **By the way, if you saw an grammar error, can you please tell me about it?.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, before to start this chapter, I must tell that I'm having a case of writer's block, this is affecting principally to my other fanfic: R-Squad, due that (and the fact that I'm spending much time reading: The Theory Of Everything), it's likely that I'm not going to update that history soon, fortunately, this chapter is just a second part, so here it is.**

* * *

 **Getting To Know The Soldiers Better Part 2**

After Kiran finished to talk with Lucina, his next movement was start a talking with Lilina.

Since she and the others were hearing what he told about the stars and the earth to Lucina, she wasn't training when he approached her, this time, Kiran decided to start the conversation without being formal.

"You're Lilina, right?"

"Am.. yes... and you were.."

"Kiran, It's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"The pleasure is mine" She smiled too.

"So, as I've explained to Lucina and Corrin, as the tactician of this army, it's good for me to start friendships with my soldiers, so.. can you tell me about you?"

"Ok, well, I came from the World of Binding, from Lycia, it's a federation of various territories, I'm from the territorie of Ositia, well, recently, since Roy and I got married, the things are changing a lot", as Lucina did whan she started to talk about Robin, Lilina had a sad expression.

"Oh... em.. you married him because you love him right?.."

"Yes.. why would I do it if I didn't love him?"

"Forgive me, It's just that in my world, when it was in the mediaval age, it was normal thing that the women were sold to the highest bidder.."

"Eh?!, well, no, that doesn't happen in my world"

"At least... well.. I don't know if I can summon Roy.. but it's likely"

"I wish" she said.

"Well, I'm only a middle class boy, there's nothing special in me, the fact that I knew how to use the Breidablik was only luck"

"The what?"

"This" he showed to her the relic " this is the thing with which I have summoned you"

"It.. it doesn't look like anything that I ever seen before.."

"Anna said the same thing, well, do you know why I don't know how to fight as the others?, well, it's because in my world, we don't fight with swords, axes, spears and even the magic does not exist, we fight with things like this"

"And how it does work?"

"Well" He opened the bullet cartridge "We need to put things called bullets in those spaces, and then" he started to aim at her forehead "We pull this thing, after that, a bullet is fired"

"Only that?"

"Yeah, but don't underestimate its power, maybe the bullets aren't like your magic that it's able to burn people, but if this was actually a gun from my world, it would have made a hole in your brain, killing instantly."

"For real?..."

"For real.. and you know what?, guns are the weakest weapons in my world,

"The.. the weakest.." she was scared about what kind of weapons could be there.

"We have shotguns, it's like the guns but more potents and bigger, they are able to desfigure a body if it's used many times, we even don't fight with horses or.. dragons, we use metal objects called tanks, you can destroy a little town if you have one and enough ammo."

"A town!?.", she shouted very loudly, enough to get everyone's attention.

"Not completly but the buildings would be seriously damaged, it's fascinating that something takes a lot of time to get done and you can destroy it in a matter of seconds"

"I'd not say that.."

"I know, it's horrible, but the tanks are just the beginning, if I had to name the worst weapon constructed by the people of my world, it would be the atomic bombs"

"Bombs?"

"Yeah, I don't know how much territory could be destroyed by using the strongest magic in all the worlds.. but I'm pretty sure that the bombs from my world are stronger, I mean.. can the magic destroy 468.728 square miles?

The face of everyone turned pale as they weren't able to imaginate something like that.

"Horrible not?, and as I said before, it's only the beginning, after a bomb destroys a territory, they give off radiation, to explain it... the radiation is like.. like the light, but it is deadly for any form of life, if you didn't die in the explotion, you would die a few hours after, and if you survived... well.. your sons will have deformations and things like those... fortunately, only two bombs were used in the history... against humans.."

"Wh...wh.." the shock was too much, she wasn't going to be able to talk.

"Well, there's always a good thing of everything, that kind of bombs would be able to protect us if a giant rock from the space is in course of collide with the earth"

"How.. how it's possible to build something like... like.. that abomination?!"

"I don't know all the process, I only know that you must have too much knowledge about the atmos, before you make another question.. the atoms are things even smaller than the bacteria, they are like spheres made up by more spheres, protons, neutrons and electrons... in fact, all the things of the world are made up by atoms, you, me, the floor, the sun, everything, in my world, we know the existence of at least 118 types of atoms.. there's a curiosity, the atoms never touch each other, there's a little force field, we have the sensation of touching, but things never really touches each other, "

Lilina started to see her hands and she started to touch her palm.

"Our senses tend to deceive us... due that, some men invented the science, it's an autocorrector system that prevents us from deceiving ourselves"

"I never imagined that one day, I would learn things like these.."

"Well, it's probably because you never had a teacher from a modern world" he started to pat her back, "Don't worry, I'm going to share all the knowledge that I have with all of you, I hope with that, your future be bright, because this knowledge must be in good hands... I'm going to figure out how to summon Roy, I just ask you to wait"

"T-Thanks"

"Well, the next day we could talk about medicine or things like those, it's more beautiful.. don't worry, you won't deal with bombs or things like that, anyway, you should continue with your training, I'm gonna leave"

"Uh, yes"

Kiran walked to Kagero, Kiran noticed that she must have been listening what he said, since she looked scared, a weird thing, considering that he was used to see her having a serious face... or at least that was in the three battles that they had fighted.

"Uhum.. Hey"

"..yes sir?"

"You were Kagero.. a ninja right?"

"Afirmative"

"And I guess your camouflage skills are very good"

I'm the best in my work, I've trained for years to improve my skills, I'm glad to say that my lord Corrin was always safe under my protection"

"Uh, but Corrin is a girl"

"I don't know who is she, the Corrin I know is a man"

"And he can transform himself into a dragon too?"

"In fact, but I can see something, that girl is more attached to Nohr than to Hoshido"

"Nohr.. Hoshido?"

"Those are the two nations of my world, the world of Birthright, but since we fighted Xander, that is suppose to be from the world of Conquest, and consdering that girl that looks too similar to my lord, I asked to that guy named Alfonse, he answered me that some worlds are... another version of a world"

"So, the world of Conquest is a paralel version of the world of Birthright, with a Corrin that is a girl..."

"I guess"

"Interesting, so, the quantum physic was right"

"Quantum?"

"It's a theory of the scientists of my world, it says that every possibility generates new timelines, and due the fact that the possibilities are infinite, there's an infinite number of timelines, and yes.. another version of you in them... and now I have proofs of it"

"So, are there more worlds of Birthright and more worlds of Conquest?"

"In fact, even there's more versions of me talking with other versions of you right now, considering that, it's possible that I'd able to summon many versions of the same hero, tell, would you like to talk with another version of you?"

"I guess would be a weird but interesting experience"

"Yes, even, once time I saw a history of a man who was the smartest man in the universe, and a few thousand of versions of himself formed an alliance... maybe... maybe... "

"You're thinking to do the same thing.. right? "

"Maybe I could.. but I guess Alfonse won't let me, he has the problem that he cannot close the portals, what would happen if we arrived to a version of Askr where he and everyone are evil?"

"Nothing good"

"Yeah.. until we get the way to close the gates, I won't be able to do that plan... but anyway, tell me more about you"

"Well, since I came here, I keep a new diary to retain the memories that I could get here"

"Maybe I should do the same"

"You should, it's always nice to read what you wrote"

"Do you like read other things?"

"Since I had to protect my lord almost everytime, I didn't have time for that, but maybe here.."

"You can be able to do it now"

"I can"

"Well, maybe we can read together... I mean.. if you don't mind.."

"Considering the fact that you're supposed to be the great hero of this war, I should protect you as I did with my lord Corrin and my lord Ryoma... reading together would help me to do that.. I accept"

"Uh.. well.. thanks, well, I'll leave you carry on with your training, I'll see you later"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"So, let's begin the training friend." Kiran said to Alfonse

"Friend?."

"I'm not your friend?."

"Well, We just met yesterday.. and besides, I don't like to make friendships with heroes from other worlds... it's likely that someday we will have to say goodbye forever."

"Oh, interesting, well, as I said, I don't wanna go back to my world, but if you mind to be me friend, don't worry, I won't push you to do something you do not want."

"Oh, thanks."

"So, please master, teach me how to use this sword!."

"First, show me what you got!."


	6. Chapter 6

**The World Of The Mystery Part 1  
**

Three days had passed since Kiran began to learn how to use a sword, his progress was going well, since he had the talent to become a competent person fast in almost everything he tried, besides, as he said to Sharena, if she wanted to help him, she needed help him with the work and learning, he and she read all the books of tactics that they could read.

He also started to write a own book on which he was putting all his knowledge, math, laws of physics, chemistry, philosophy, biology, everything he had learned to make sure that even if he died, his knowledge would not die with him.

While writting, he remembered something, his family, likely they'd be looking for him, but since he wasn't going to back, probably never since Alfonse and Sharena didn't know which world was the world he came from, he knew that, considering what his country was like, his family would consider him dead after a year, that thought depressed him, but he knew that for the salvation of these worlds, it was necessary, besides, he said that this world was much better than his own... or at least it seemed.

This world was his home now, and he would ensure to make the future be bright, no matter what, after all, his world became from a mediaval world to a modern world in less than four centuries since the men started to use the science.. but now, with this knowledge, the process would get accelerated.

He looked to his new clothes, they were a present of Sharena and Anna, according to them, these were the standard clothes of a strategist.

A white coat with gold lines, (sleeves were golden too), a blue t-shirt, a big belt, and even brown boots and brown gloves.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door of his room slammed open.

it was Anna.

"Kiran!, we need you, Embla attacked the world of the mistery again"

"Well" he standed up "It looks like that world is their favorite place to invade, should I say that it's a mystery?, I guess, let's go"

* * *

All the heroes of the order were near of the portal that connected with the world of the mystery

"So, what's the situation?" Kiran asked.

"We've got a big trouble, they already possess one of this world's most important Heroes... The Hero King Marth" Anna answered.

"A king that fights his own battles?, strange... well.. I know you two fight your own battles, but in my world, it's too weird see something like that" Kiran said.

"Thanks" Sharena smiled.

"Well, Marth is a legendary hero, if he leads a charge against us, it would be devatating" Alfonse grimaced.

"Well, so what?, they may have a legendary hero, but we have our own!, right Kiran!?" Sharena exclaimed

"Umm?.. yeah, thanks.. well, first I have to meet him before I can generate a strategy"

* * *

When their army finaly met with Marth's army, Kiran finally was able to see how the Hero King looked like, he.. he was a man who had blue hair and clothes... he... he actually looked similar to Lucina.. were they family?.

"(Supongo que aquí esos colores de cabello son normales(I guess here that kind of hair colors are normal))"

"Nice to meet you, order of heroes, I'm Marth, prince of Altea"

"(¿No que era el héroe rey? (wasn't him the hero king?)).

"I don't like the idea to fight you all, but since this contract forces us to do it, as heroes of a conquered, we have no choice, if you show us that you're more powerful than our conqueror, it will break the contract"

"(Entonces (so)).." Kiran started to look what kind of soldiers Marth had... the first one was a old man who rode a horse and had a lance, the second one, a girl that rode one of those flighting horses.. a pegasus, she also had blue hair.. could she be Marth's sister?, maybe, doesn't matter, the others were Emblian soldiers, since he already had fighted them once, he knew that they wouldn't be too much trouble... analizyng the land.. he saw that he and his friends could take advantage of the lake that separated them from their enemies..

"Anna, you should take down the knight, Sharena, you must stay near, I'll be by your side, Kagero, Virion, use your weapons to damange the pegasus knights and archers, since you can attack from the other side of the lake, It would be bad not to take advantage of that, Lilina, cover them, Corrin, please take care of the red mage on horse... and finally.. Lucina, Alfonse, fight those emblian soldiers of there... yes.."

"...LET'S GO!"

* * *

Anna dodged an attack of the knight, before to hurt him with her axe, the man pushed his horse back, and then, he made his horse started to run faster, in a clear attempt to kill her at high speed, but he didn't notice to Sharena.

"Hya!"

The advance of the horse was interrupted when a lance was put in its way, making it to fall, with his ridder getting stamping with the ground.

The old men got up, and when he and the ladies were preparing to battle...

"Detrás de ti imbécil! (Behind you fool)"

The knight turned to see to Kiran, who quickly cut him several slashes.

Kiran was expecting for the dark energy, and it came, but not as the last time, many dark rays emanated from the man, and then, he dissapeared.

He looked to Anna and Sharena, who gave him the same confused look.

"I guess is my turn"

Sharena, Anna and Kiran walked to the man who the voice came from, Marth.

"What happened to your soldier?" Anna asked.

"I'm affraid that our contract is stronger than a normal one, you'll have to beat us two times, Jagen has been teleported away, making sure that he'll be ready for the second time"

"Great, forgetting it, let's finish this" Kiran said.

But Kiran wasn't ready for what happened, quickly, Marth attacked him, barely he was able to stop his first attack, he was able to stop a few more slashes before he got multiple wounds, fortunately, Sharena and Anna appeared to protect him, pushing Marth away.

"(No le llaman Héroe Legendario por nada... joder.. ahora me convendría ser un power ranger para así tener chispas en vez de sangre.. (They don't call him a Legendary Hero by nothing... fuck.. now it would suit me to be a power ranger to have sparks instead blood ))" Kiran got up, now with a anger expresion on the face.

"Girls... we must beat him together... tch"

The three prepared to fight. Sharena was the first to attack, Marth stopped his attack, it was Anna's turn, but Marth was too fast and he dodged her axe, Kiran used a thrust, but Marth used his sword to make a slash to up to repeal it, after that, the Hero King used his own thrust.

Jumping, Kiran dodged it and then, he ran to Marth and he grabbed Marth's shoulders.

"Wha-aaargh"

Kiran had hit his forehead against Marth's forehead.

And again, and again... and again..

"Ay cabrón.." obviously, it was painful for Kiran too, taking a few steps back with his hands on his head, he yelled "Sharena, Anna, anybody!"

"A.. yeah!" the two girls ran towards the hero king, Sharena pierced him with her spear and Anna injured his arm.

Marth got move himself away.

"Cheater"

"Yeah, I'm a damn cheater, but considering that we're going to free you, I don't care to use methods like this, it's bettar than let you win, allowing to Veronica conquest the multiverse... now... ¡Tu dolor será legendario! (Your pain will be legendary)" Kiran ran, eager to give him back the wounds that he caused to him, Sharena and Anna didn't wait for something to run too to help him.

Finally, the force of the three was enought to beat Marth, and as it happened with Jagen, dark lightings emaned from him and then he disappeared.

"Somehow. we did it.." Anna said, trying to keep stand herself.

"One fight less, there's one more left...so.. how.. how are the others?"

"They seem to be fine" Sharena responded.

"Phew... at least.. urgh..."

"Are you okay?"

"I've been worse than this, at least talking about tiredness...I wish coffe.."

"If you can pay for it.." Anna said.

"Yeah yeah... what you say..." he started to walk, but when he did that, he felt more pain " ¡Ay Coño de la madre!, la wea duele.. (Mother's p****.. it hurts)"

"Let's go to find someone who can cure you" Sharena said worried.

"Yeah, but, look" Kiran pointed with his finger to a tiny shining object on the floor.

"uh?"

"It looks like Marth dropped it, can you pass it to me?"

"S-sure"

Sharena passed the object.

"Uh.. it looks just like the thing that brought me here... a tiny sphere... well, the other was yellow, this is green...uh.."

Kiran remembered that he asked to Alfonse what kind of object could be the ammo of the Breidablik.. and the spaces of the bullets seemed to be spherical..

"worth a try"

Kiran opened the section of the bullets, and he put the green orb inside it, could be just a coincidence that the object fit?

"Oh, so. it's the.. ammo of the gun?" Anna asked.

"I guess it is"

Kiran pulled the trigger, he didn't get surprised by seeing that the tiny orb, fired of the gun, opened a new portal, bringing what looked like a green-haired girl.

"What is this place?" the girl, clearly disoriented asked.

The other members of the order were watching that they would have a new member.

"Better I explain to her what's happening" Kiran sighed.

 **So, there it is, new chapter, since you're only able to summon five heroes in every attempt, I imagine that the Breidablik has a compartment similar to a revolver (** **Besides the fact that it would be the only place where you could put orbs, considering that its size has to be bigger than a normal bullet)... Kiran makes many references to other things right?, jeje, you better get used to it, besides, he finally has his clothes of the game, if you think about it, they only could have been got from Alfonse, Sharena or Anna, I mean.. where could we find clothes like that in this reality?.**

 **Well...as I said the last time... is there an error in the writting?, did I use a** **word that should be changed by another?.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The World Of The Mystery Part 1.5  
**

 **I've made this just to show the talk of Kiran and Nino, the real next chapter will be ready soon, besides, I changed the name of the previous chapter, now it is: The World Of The Mystery Part 1, I mean, in the next chapter Marth will not be there, so, it does not make sense to put his name in the title... anyway.. oh, if you're wondering why Kiran didn't talk with Virion, it's because Kiran hates the womanizers.**

"Nino?, wow.. that's one of the weirdest names I've ever heard."

Kiran was sitting inside his tent, while he was waiting for a doctor, he decided to start a talking with his newest summoned hero.

"Is there something wrong with my name?."

"No no no, it's just that, well.. I can speak in another lenguage... este.. me encanta porque es muy bueno para amar, pero a la vez es bueno para odiar (this, I love it because is very good to love but at same time is good to hate), anyway, in that lenguage, the word that we use for: Kid, is: Niño, and well, technically your are a kid, so.. I don't know, the word is pretty similar." He laughed.

Nino smiled "Well, I think is my turn to say that I never heard words like those... I mean, I still don't know how to read well."

"Oh?... well.. maybe I could teach you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that I brought you here without asking first, but the summoning process does not ask before it teleports to the heroes here."

"It's okay , I'm not mind, besides, I like to help every person that I can."

"Oh?... interesting.. altruism is one of the best types of behavior."

Before Nino could answer something, Anna entered into the tent, with a cup of coffe in hands, besides, behind her was a woman who held a rare stick.

"It will cost you five of gold."

"Thanks" Kiran drank his coffe, "mmmm... delicious... so.. who is she?."

"I'm a cleric sir, I'm here to cure your wounds."

"With a stick?."

"It's a magic staff." she responded as she prepared the object.

"Oh, vale (oh, right).. understood."

"You have never seen one?." Nino asked, surprised that this man didn't recognize such a common object.

"Kiran comes from a world where magic does not exist." Anna explained.

"H-he what!.?"

The staff started to shine, Kiran closed his eyes, and what he felt wasn't like anything he could have felt before in his world.

He felt that his wounds were closing... when he looked to his body, all his wounds were there no more.

"¡COÑO!, ¡NO MAMES!, ESTO SE SIENTE REALMENTE BIEN! (Holy shit!, don't screw!, this feels so good!.)

"Okay calm down!." Anna said.

"Ok ok ok... but, this is amazing, I mean, it's interesting how your technology is inferior to ours but the magic can regenerate the skin!.. thanks."

"It's a pleasure" the cleric smiled "I'm going to leave now, I have more heroes to cure."

"I'm leaving too, but before that, Kiran, it looks like the emblian army is in the desert."

"O por un demonio (heck), I hate the heat.. anyway, I'll be in the war tent late."

"Right, enjoy the coffe." After that, Anna left too.

"So.. it's true?."

"Uh?."

"It's true that you're from a world where magic does not exist.?"

"Ah, yes, but is better in that way."

"Why?."

"The humans of my world are too fools, more when they were in the medieval age, If the magic had existed in that reality, all the magicians would be burned at the stake for being ... "allies of Satan"... I mean.. if people were burned even though the magic did not exist. I don't wanna imagine how many people more would have suffered the same destiny." Just thinking about it made Kiran angry.

Nino's face paled "Allies of who?."

"Satan, I don't know if in these worlds exists a concept of an evil god in the religions... Satan is supposed to be a supernatural entity that tries to turn people into bad persons, and "God" is supposed to be the good guy and the creator of the universe.. don't make me laugh" Kiran scoffed at the idea.

"Uh..."

"But I'm interested in the magic, I mean, it actually seems to be a supernatural phenomenon... well, the same thing was said about the gravity.. what could generate the magic?, a chemical reacction?, or is product of a physical force?, and why it exists here and not in my world?, the only explication that I can think is that this is, in fact, a different universe, it's not another timeline, but if this is actually a different universe... it's interesting that the laws of nature seems to be the same but with some extra laws... and why the life forms of this universe would speak english?... besides.. I've not seen the outerspace yet.. it's probably that I'm not going to be able to see to Jupiter, Mars or any other of the planets of the solar system... mmmm... technically it makes me the first man walking on another planet?...yes!, take that Neil Amstrong!."

"Um... sr Kiran... what are you talking about?."

"Oh!, I'm sorry, I forgot to explain some things to you, you're not going to understand anything until I tell you, let's continue with you, so, Nino, you're a green mage from the world of Blaizing... right?."

"I was also part of The Black Fang, a group of assassins which original purpose was to kill corrupt nobles and help poor people, but since Nergal took the control by a morph, everything started to change."

"Morph?."

"They are creatures who appear to be humans and they can act as one.. but they are made from quintesscence, the quintessence is said to be the element that dwells inside every person, When living things die, their quintessence is released and the power can be harnessed by skilled magic user..."

"Morphs reminds me to zombies... but what really interested me is that thing, the quintessence.. it's pretty similar to the vitalism, it was the belif that "living organisms are fundamentally different from non-living entities because they contain some non-physical element or are governed by different principles that are inanimate things"... as the magic, it's fake in my world."

"So... you would be..."

"Only a being with nothing special."

"It.. sounds.. sad."

"Yeah, but if there's something that I've learned is this, to reality does not matter what you prefer, it is not the one you would most like, it is not the one that would make you feel better, it is the one that is, deal with it, obviously, that only applies to the way nature works, for moral issues is quite relative."

"..."

"Well, I have work to complete, by the moment, it would be enough, you can go with Anna, she should give you a tent." Kiran gave her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks."

After Nino left, she was walking, but there were questions that went through her mind.

"(If he has neither magic skills nor quintessence... could he.. not have a soul?.)"

 **Technically, we could consider that the humans of Fire Emblem Worlds aren't humans as us, for example, in Star vs the forces of the evil, Star comes from another dimension, and she's not human, she's a mewman, the same case is with Goku, he looks like a human, but he's not, he's a saiyajin.**

 **I know that the concepts of multiverse and parallel timelines are often used indiscriminately, but they are two different things, Kiran is from the universe 1, timeline 1, and the fire emblem worlds are the universe 2, timelines 1, 2, 3, 4 and all the others... or at least it would be how I'd explain it.  
**

 **Ah, if anyone would like to see a happy ending where Kiran marries one of the girls and he has a child... well... it's not possible... if to make an hybrid between two terrestial species is too difficult (that's the reason why Kiran got surprised when he met Corrin)... to make an hybrid between species from different universes i** **s completely impossible.  
**

 **And again, is there something that is not readable and should be changed?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The World Of The Mystery Part 2  
**

The desert was one of the worst places to fight, the heat was able to exhaust everybody, those who were wearing clothes with colors that retained the heat better than other colors were suffering more, but it wasn't a problem for Kiran, His white and blue clothes were made with cold colors, besides, he decided to take advantage of the fact that the emblians army brought the battle to a desert to get a chemical componet that he'd need to build a very special object.

* * *

"Am.. why is Kiran collecting sand?." Alfonse asked as he saw to his tactician digging and putting the sand into what were supposed to be trash cans.

"He said that he wants to make some glass." Anna responded, she was trying to stop the sweating on her hair.

"But why?, can't he just buy the glass?."

"He told me that he needs lenses with specific measures... he also told me that he was going to build something like a spyglass but much more powerful." Sharena said, read tactics was not the only thing that she and Kiran did, Kiran had asked to her if she wanted to be his laboratory assistant, so, she had to know about Kiran's projects.

"I see."

* * *

After two hours, the order of heroes was finally able to see their enemies.

Kiran seemed to have a look of boredom.

"Are the emblian soldiers stupid enough to use black clothes here?, in the desert?, I mean, even in the north pole, a black plate is able to get a temperature relatively high... what would happen if we use black clothes here?, it's pretty obvious that they would be always 12°C over our temperature." Kiran explained.

"Might we use it as a advantage?" Sharena asked.

"Maybe we can exhaust them, dodging their attacks until they get tired and then attack them." Kiran smiled.

"That may work on Emblian's soldiers, but what about the heroes?, their clothes are green and... em.. pink."

"Mhhh... who are they?."

"Merric and Linde, green and blue mages, each one has a special tome, Linde has Aura, Merric has Excalibur, Aura is a tome that can cure the allies while the owner attacks, and Excalibur is a tome too useful against flier soliders." Alfonse explained.

"Thanks.. well.. let's see.. while I could send Lilina to defeat Merric, she's wearing red clothes, red retains heat very much as the black, so, it's better that I and Alfonse take him down while Lilina takes a rest.. she shouldn't fight unless it is absolutely necessary... about Linde.. mmh.. Nino.. can you take care of her?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Uh?.. ok... jejeje." sigh "I'll go to tell the strategy to everybody, ah, yes, before I forget it, do not kil the emblian soldiers, repeat, do not kill the emblian soldiers."

"Eh?, why not?." Anna asked.

"Are you going to interrogate them right?" Sharena was not surprised, to use the enemies soldiers against them was one of the tactics that Kiran and she had read in one of those books.

"We can take them as prissioners, I'd like ask them why Veronica is doing this, besides, I could get information about the Embla's culture, economy and more things like those, after all, if they get tired, it would be easy."

* * *

As Kiran predicted, the emblian soldiers were being defeated by the temperature.

"(Imbéciles... para que vinieron aquí de todas formas? (Fools... why they came here anyway?))." He thought and exhaled.

"So, are you who defeated my friend."

Kiran turned to see Merric, a green haired guy who was dressing a blue cape.

"Do you mean Marth?, well, I didn't defeat him alone, it was a fight three agains one... I mean.. it was pretty obvious that it would happen."

"He told me that you like to use very dirty tricks."

"Ah yeah, I don't care what you think... Alfonse?."

"I'm ready to open the way." He responded as he drew his sword.

"Je...well, let's see how you fight.."

Merric charged Excalibur, torrents of wind appeared and they formed a crescent, it started to move towards Kiran, who was able to avoid it for a bit, this type of attack wasn't too fast as Marth's attackes.

"Awesome, well, do you like this!."

Alfonse and Kiran surrounded Merric, fortunately, Excalibur was a spell that needed a bit of time to charge each time, so, each one ran towards him, slashes were used, but Merric was dodging them running back.

It wasn't a secret that Merric was attacking more to Kiran, but Alfonse always protected him, principally due the fact that Kiran's body wasn't used to recive magic damange, it would be worse for him.

there came a moment in which Kiran and Alfonse were finally enough near of Merric, it was happening too fast, how slashes were hurting Merric and how he was desesperate to stop the swordmans.

When Merric finally fell kneeling, Kiran and Alfonse prepared themselves to give the final blow.

"My apologies!."

"Justice has come!."

They two did two more slashes, after that, as Kiran was thought, dark magic appeared on Merric and then, he was teleported.

"Great..." Kiran sighed.

"Kiran!." the voice of Nino was heard at the distance.

"Mmh?.. Oh Nino! very well.. eh?.. why Linde didn't disappear?."

"Um, my contract wasn't a stronger contract, thanks for free me." she responded smiling.

"Phew... at least...um.. you're welcome . umm.. OH YES, Alfonse!."

"What?."

"Did Merric drop a shiny ball?."

"Uh?, I don't know, let me check."

"Well, while he looks for that, em.. it was nice to meet you Linde, but I have bussines to do."

Kiran ran to his other soldiers, all them were less tired than the emblian soldiers, who were sweting too much and were pleaying for water as a few Askrian soldiers escorted them.

"Bien (good)."

* * *

Unlike the last time, Kiran didn't use the sphere to summon a new hero, he decided it was a good idea try to analyze the object... it was the ammo of the Breidablik, yes, but how these objects were made?, why Embla had them?, why only the heroes with a stronger contract dropped them?, could these objects be used to strenghten the contract?, could he produce a lot of them?

"Supongo que necesitaré un microscopio también... (I guess I'll need a microscope too)" he thought as he left the object on the table.

"Bueno, al menos ya tengo la arena, me falta carbonato de sódio y carbonato de calcio.. ( Well, at least I already have the sand, I lack sodium carbonate and calcium carbonate)." he said as he looked eight trash cans filled with sand.

Kiran then looked again to the ball, this one was blue instead green.

"Cuantos colores hay para estas cosas?.. (how many colors there are for these things?)."

"Muchas preguntas.. aún no hay respuestas... (many questions, no answers yet..)."

 **It's difficult to write fight scenes with a character that is supposed to be weak by the moment, I mean, he didn't spend time to improve his musculature before, and if we consider that he has never been attacked with magic, he would be the unit with less resistance of the game.. so, If I'm going to write a scene with he fighting, I have to invent a very good explanation of how does he win.**

 **Maybe you're wondering how Kiran knows to build things like a telescope or a microscope considering that he's just a teenager, well, let's going to say that his childhood wasn't like the childhood of a regular kid in latin america, maybe one day I'll make a chapter about his life before being summoned.** **  
**

 **Besides, I know that the title is: Kiran's story, but I was thinking that maybe you would like to see chapters centered in other characters, because, I don't know, read the history always from Kiran's perspective may be boring for some persons..**

 **For the people that is following: R-Squad, I'm writing the next chapter, "Marth" is going to be there, or at least that's my idea now.**

 **As I always ask, is there a grammal error or something that should be changed?.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The World Of The Mystery Final Part  
**

The next three days went well for the Order Of Heroes, since they were now far from the desert, nobody was having troubles with the heat anymore.  
That little fact was enough to put a good mood to all.

Besides, while Kiran wanted to interrogate to the emblian soldiers they captured, he decided to postpone that, it was better to focus his mind in free the world of the Mystery first.

"You what?!" Anna asked, she, Kiran, Alfonse, Sharena and Linde were at the war tent.

"I'm going to join to you, but not completely, at least until we liberate my world, after that, I'll stay here"

"Oh, I get it, it makes sense, you all don't really want to follow the orders of Veronica, so, once you get free, you'll help us..." Kiran said.

"Yes."

"Well, welcome to the team.. for now.." Alfonse responded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sharena quicly moved herself towards Linde.

"It's nice to meet you!, I'm Sharena, princess of Askr."

"Sharena.." Alfonse slowly facepalmed.

"I am Linde, daughter to Pontifex Miloah."

"Come on, there are many heroes I want to introduce you!."

"Uoah!, wait!."

Then, Sharena took Linde's hand and taked her out of the tent.

"sigh"

"Oh come on Alfonse, let your sister be happy."

"But she just told us that she's going to leave us once we free her world, and she still wants to be her friend?.. how much time will it be?."

"Uhm.. guys.." Anna knew that this could get into a bad thing, nervous, she tried to get their attention.

"No much time I guess, but well, if you met a great person that you know you're not going to see again, wouldn't you like to have fun with that person the max time possible?."

"..."

"I mean.. I know what you think about making friendship with persons that will leave your life, but it's not like if you couldn't lose a friend at every moment.. no one is inmortal."

That was enough for Alfonse's frustration to turn into anger.

"Oh my..." Anna was able to see how Alfonse clenched his fists. "AlFONSE NO!." Anna yelled.

Kiran didn't have time to react before Alfonse's punch collided on his face.

"ALFONSE!."

He didn't said nothing, he just turned to do not see to his commander face to face.

"Apologize, NOW!."

"Tch."

* * *

Kiran was seeing the roof of the tent, feeling a lot of pain where his nose was.

He tried to stood up, putting one of his hands on a chair to have something to lean on, his other hand reached the table, and when he finally was able to see Alfonse face to face again... well, he was truly enraged.

"SO.. do you wanna fight cabrón (asshole)?."

"HEY!, Calm down!."

"Then tell to this motherfucker that!."

"I said, calm down!."

"Tse, fine!."

"Alfonse, get out."

"Y-yes..."

After that, the askarin prince left.

"At first place I think that his opinion was product of a reasoning... but now I see he is simply traumatized."

"You touched a very deep wound."

"So.. who is it?, a simple friend?, or his parents?.. maybe that explains why I haven't seen them yet.."

"The queen is fine, she's only very busy to spend time with her sons, and the king... well, yes, he's dead... but the truly wound is his best friend."

"How he died?."

"Well, we don't really know if he's really dead... but he disappeared time ago when we and some askarian soldiers were freeing the world of Awakening... the portal began to close, all of us were able to cross it in time.. but Zacharias did not."

"Zacharias?, like one of the men who claimed to have been the inventor of the telescope in my world?... forget it, besides, wasn't it easier just to open another portal?."

"A portal takes a few time to open completly, if we stayed there for a little more time, we would have get captured by the enemy.."

"So, you never found him again right?."

"Yes... when we returned to seek him, Zacharias and the enemy were gone... Alfonse has never been the same since that day.."

"He feels guilty."

"In fact, it's due that he refuses to make friendship with the heroes.. he doesn't want to see a friend disappear again. "

"I see... well. I guess he doesn't want to fight by my side for a long so I need a new partner to train with."

"Lucina may be a good option."

"Maybe... now we're talking about her... tell me Anna.. are Alfonse, Lucina and Marth related?, I mean, all they are blue haired royal people... "

"I don't know if Alfonse related to them. but Lucina is descendant of Marth, due the fact that the world of Awakening is the world of the Mystery but.. like two thounsand years in the future."

"So, the world of the Mystery and the world of Awakening are the same world but at different times?.

"Yes, well, techicanlly all the worlds, even our world of Zenith, are the same, just at different times and timelines."

"Being the only exception my world."

"It seems to be the case... I don't know a portal that goes to such a world you have described to us. "

"Je, well, I guess it's more normal to open a gate to another timeline than open one to a world in another planet in another solar system in another galaxy, in another universe..."

"Solar system?, galaxy?."

"One day I'll explain you how much big a universe can be... anyway.. the prince and the princess left before we could talk about estrategies... so.. where's the Embla's army now?."

"They're near the castle of Altea, Marth's home."

"I see...if they use the castle to protect themselves this is going to be difficult... I need to see the castle or whatever is near to it.. until that, I guess I have no ideas by the moment.."

"Don't worry, you've already done it well, I think we can trust you're going to come up with a winning plan."

"Ojála.. (I hope)."

"Just remember, I know you're new at this, so, it's not a bad idea to ask for opinions, I and Corrin could help you."

"Corrin?."

"She is a tactician too, just not as good as her brother Leo, but she has more experience."

"Then.. why isn't she the tactician instead of me?."

"Due the fact your strategies aren't bad, as you told me, it doesn't matter who gives the order, it only matters if the order is logical."

"Right.. so...following your advice.. can you please ask to Corrin to come here?."

Anna nodded, then, she started to go outside.

* * *

It didn't take too long until Kiran saw entering at the person he wanted to see.

"Did you call me?."

"Yes.. I hoped you could help me with the strategie."

"Are you worried?."

"In fact, I mean, I've made good strategies the last four times, but all those strategies were made at that moment.. but as a tactician, I should prepare strategies for each possibility... so.. well, it's difficult...even having read four books already."

The girl sat down, and to the bewilderment of Kiran, she patted his head. "Then, let's get started."

"Uhm.."

"Oh!, sorry it's a bad habit I picked up back home."

"Well... actually I liked it... I was only surprised, I mean, if we talk about habits.. well.. I like to do.. em..." He started to stroke her hair "this.."

"And that's because?."

"I don't know.. it just feels good. but anyway." he took his hand away from her hair. "So.. em.. yeah.. uhm.. now I think about it.. where's Anna?.

"Well, Sharena got angry because of Alfonse punched you, so.. she trying to calm her down right now."

"Oh, well, anyway, let's focus on this."

* * *

Hours and hours passed, Kiran was making progresses from Corrin's perspective.

"Well, it's not bad" The dragon princess said. "You created a tactic to defeat an horse army, you managed to think a way to repel a magic assault even though that you have not had much contact with the magic... are you sure that you're new at this?, I mean, this tactics aren't the best but they're still good."

"Well, Technically I've leaded "armies" before.. but they're not real armies... it was in something we call: videogames."

"Videogames?."

"I don't know how to explain it.. em.. it's something like the chess... it exits here?."

"Oh, yes, you're talking about the game consisting of make checkmate to the enemy's king, using pieces as rooks, knights, bishops and others."

"Yeah, that game, well.. em.. considering that magic exists here... do the pieces move by themselves?."

"What?... no they don't."

"Weird, I once read a story called Harry Potter where the pieces of chess can move by themselves because they were magic pieces.. you just need to give them orders.. but anyway, well, in a videogame, you can simulate what happens in a real battle, there's different kind of videogames, those where you are a soldier more at the army and you must kill enemies, and those where you can move the whole army as if they were pieces of chess, Advance Wars was one of my favorites.. the videogame can show you enemies that moves like humans, they can bleed but they're not real humans.. they're just a simulation... I don't know if you are understanding..."

"Um... the only thing I think I can compare them with is the Vallite soldiers, undead soldiers that are transparent."

"Transparent?... but how?.. I mean...not only the fact that they're undead... but transparent?... the only way I know to become someone transaparent is making him less dense than the air... but it would destroy them instantly... well, I know that the magic exists but.. how in the hell it makes sense?... my mind can't understand... it's like if all this is... is...is... is..."

"Is?..."

"(Una simulación... ¿podría ser que?...(a simulation... could it be that?...))"

"Kiran?.."

"(A ver.. ¿puede ser posible que toda esta realidad sea falsa?.. ¿podría ser que esto es una simulación en una nave alienígena como en ese episodio?.. debo saltar espada en mano y tratar de apuñalarla preguntándole si es una simulación?... em...¿pero qué estoy diciendo?..¿porqué querrían los aliens hacer eso conmigo?, si ella es real sólo la traumaria.. además, quizá sólo estoy alucinando.. aunque toda esta mierda se siente muy real.. (it can be possible that all this reality is fake?... could be that this is a simulation in a alien ship like that chapter?... should I jump on her and try to stab her asking her if she's a simulation?...em..what am I thinking about?, why the aliens would want to do this with me?.. if she's real I'm only going to traumatize her.. and maybe I'm just hallucinanting.. even though all this shit feels so real...)).

"Kiran!."

"Uh?!, A yeah yeah, forgive me... em.. can you please start to jump the same number of times that the number pi?."

"What?."

"Well, what about telling me the number two thousand in binary."

"Binary?..."

"Em... forget it.. just.. thanks for the help... I'm leaving now."

"Um, sure.. (what's happening to him?..")

* * *

"The castle of Altea must be near of this river." Anna said.

"Another?... how many rivers are there in this continent?... anyway... let's do this.." Kiran again felt nervous, it was possible that the hero king was mad at him and he wanted a rematch, and it was not like he forgot that the last time he, Sharena and Anna barely took him down.

He knew that if Marth wanted to fight him, it's likely that he couldn't escape from him.

And now, at the other side of the river, in something that seemed to be a tiny island surrounded by the river, Marth and Merric were there, the problem?, this time they two had more friends with them...

"Ok.. this shit is going to be hard... hum.. so.. who are the new heroes?." Kiran asked.

"I know that the pegasus knight is Marth's wife, her name is Caeda... but I don't have any idea of who are the others..." Anna responded.. after that, she turned to see to Alfonse. "You know who are them right?."

"The... the guy with the arrow is Gordin... he's supposed to be the best archer of Altea.. the red and green knights are Cain and Abel, they are considered very dangerous when they fight together..."

"Great..." It was only in part sarcasm, actually, Kiran realized that maybe he would be better making defensive strategies... after all, when he played games like Age of Empires or Warcraft, he prefered to wait at his base until he had made a very powerfull army, being necessary to create defenses... "Well, if we go to fight them in a frontal assault we're going to lose.. so the only thing we could do is make them come to us and then crush them... mmmh... ok.. I need three groups, each one has to defend each flank...Sharena, Anna, Lilina, east flank... Corrin, Alfonse, Nino.. west flank.. Virion, Linde, make sure no arrows or magic hit us from the other side of the river as the last time, Lilina, if Merric wants to come, stop him...Kagero, please tell to the askarin soldiers that they must fight those Emblian soldiers in that other direction, and also help them... and...Lucina!."

"Yes?."

"I have the feeling that Marth wants to fight... so I need you to stay close if that happens.."

"But.. but.."

"Yes, I know that he's your... em... great great great great and I don't know how many greats more grandfather, but if you were able to fight zombie soldiers since you were a kid, I guess you're good enough to fight him.."

"...I hope.."

"Just remember, he could be considered a legend, yes, but he's not invencible, no one is.. "

"I know.."

* * *

All was going well, Cain and Abel wasn't going to be much problem since Corrin in dragon form was keeping them away.. Linde was doing the same with Jagen and Caeda.

Kiran was waiting at the same place that he was at the begining of the fight, looking around, ready to go to help if something unexpected happend, he also ensured that the same cleric that healed his wounds days ago was near, healing to the heroes each time it was necessary...

Kiran had learned time ago that if one of his heroes got very hurted, he/she would be teleported behind him, something that Veronica seemed to have copied, that, or maybe, summoning a hero created a contract that protected them... that didn't explain why some Veronica's heroes didn't get teleported though... also, Kiran didn't know what would happen if one of his heroes got teleported but then another enemy hurted them again... he didn't know.. but he was sure that then, nothing could protect the hero from death...

If all these persons were actually real persons and not only product of his imagination or a simulation of course.

Cain, Merric, Gordin, slowly the heroes were been defeated.

Being Marth and his wife the exception...

Not only Caeda was avoiding the magic spells very well, also Marth was getting near to Corrin... it wouldn't be a big problem, a man against a dragon?... who would win?... the answer would be pretty obvious... if it wasn't by the fact that Lucina told him that Marth's sword was called Falchion...and it was very effective against dragons...

He had no time to waste.

"CORRIN, RUN!"

Kiran started to run towards Corrin, running as fast as he could, Lucina did the same.

Corrin didn't realize why Kiran gave her that order, but since he seemed to be very worried, she decided to follow the order.

Fortunately, Marth didn't reach Corrin before Kiran and Lucina were standing front her.

"Get away.. " Kiran requested her.

"Why?." Corrin asked.

"His sword is made to kill dragons... " Lucina responded.

"Go to help Kagero, please."

That was the only thing they had to tell her, she retrived.

"It's nice to see you again... " Kiran laughed nerviously.

"I don't know if I can say the same." Marth responded, clearly he wasn't too happy, he still remembered how Kiran beated him using a dirty trick... "but I have to admit that you've done well to make it so far.. and I can see that your people are devoted to the cause of peace." Marth's face changed to a sadder one. "I wish that we had met as allies... but I must obey Veronica if I want to protect my wife's life.. so.. please, break our contract.."

"Is Veronica able to watch you in every moment?... I mean, if she's not watching this... wouldn't it be easier if you not fight and just let me hurt you enough to break it?...

"*Sigh* Yes.. she has that ability... she doesn't care if she knows that I don't want to be her slave, for she, it only matters if I'm useful to her purposes."

"That motherfucker bitch, I'm gonna kill her!... well.. I will break the contract, I mean, I know that the last time, three of us barely beated you.. but your soldiers are getting free of the contract right now.. at the end, you would be in a battle of one against eleven, if three of us were enough, je.. I guess eleven would be... mmmmh.. how it would be said where I come from?... ¿Pasarse de verga? (exaggerate?)."

"Uhm.. ok?.."There was something that got the attention of the hero king.

"Who is she?..."

Lucina was nervous to see how her ancestor, the man of the histories that she liked to hear when she was a kid, one of her greatest inspirations in life, was pointing his finger to her.

"Um.. well.. this may be hard to belive but.. em..."

"Urgh... as far as I know, she's supposed to be your great great great great great and I don't know how many greats more grandaughter."

"My.. what?!.."

"Your descendent... from around two thousand years in the future... time travel, it's hard to understand.. BUT ANYWAY, we've lost much time, let's fight already."

"Su-sure.." Then, Marth focused his mind on fighting.

* * *

"Hya!"

"Hi!, Ha!, Ho!, HUREA!."

"Hyaaa!"

To say that Marth was being a big headache to Kiran and Lucina would be a euphemism.

Sharena and Anna had being more useful than Lucina, but Kiran didn't blame her by that, not only the summoning process had weakened her, she was too much nervous because of being near of her idol, and Kiran was sure that the same thing would have happened to him if he had talked with, for example, Carl Sagan or Neil deGrasse Tyson, he instantly would have feel less smart.

The sound of the swords being colliding with each other was sounding since six minutes and Marth was almost woundless, unlike Lucina and Kiran.

"You know?!, I respect you!... tch" Kiran barely dodged a slash.

"Ah?.. why?" Marth wasn't going to let him rest for a moment and he started to attack him many times.

"Unlike all the "leaders", or should I say: sons of a bitch from my world, you fight your own battles... Hya!." Kiran was blocking Marth's attacks, then, he saw an aperture, quickly, Kiran's sword cut across Marth's stomach.

"I.. I see..." Marth tried to use his falchion to hurt Kiran's shoulder, but his sword was stopped by Lucina's Falchion.

"DO IT!"

Lucina started to hurt Marth, since the begining of the battle, finally it looked like Marth was near to be defeated.

Marth managed to get away, and when he saw Kiran running towards him, he didn't stay quiet and quickly he collide his sword against Kiran's sword.

"Tcch...tch... grrrrrrraaaaa!" Kiran was getting more and more angry, at the point that he started to force his body beyond its limits, doing as many slashes as fast as he could do.

Now was Marth the one who was blocking attacks, for him, it wasn't too difficult, but he couldn't move away if Lucina attacked him again.

And it happened, and that was enough, after that, Marth's body expelled dark energy, but unlike the last time, he didn't disappear.

"I'm free... " he stumbled.. "I'm free... I'm finally free..."

"Yeah... you are... but that's not going to vanish the pain I'm feeling right now...urrfg..."Kiran fell on his knees, he wasn't able to be stand more.

"Jejeje.. right.. but anyway... thanks you two."

Lucina embarrassedly nodded.

* * *

The battle was over, finally, the Order of Heroes got to liberate the world of the Mystery.

"You have proved your power, and I'm glad to say that you've broken our contract... you've saved my wife... thanks..." The heroe king had a smile on his face.

"You have our gratitude for freeing us from Veronica, it was nice to meet you all..." Caeda was agreed.

"Uh, well, guess this is the goodbye... Linde, thanks for the help." Kiran said.

"No, thanks to you." She responded.

"It was good while it lasted.. goodbye Linde."

"Goodbye Sharena."

"I hope that we will meet again someday." Marth gave them a farewell with his hand.

"Peace and Love dude, peace and love!." Kiran raised his hand, with two of his fingers up.

"Uh... peace and love.." Marth imited his gesture...

After that, the Order of Heroes started his way to home.

* * *

"Well... we've done here... at least for now..."Alfonse remarked.

"Yeah... but I guess this is only starting..." Kiran was still tired, and he wasn't on good mood to talk with Alfonse..

"Um.. Kiran.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...about... "

"... *sigh* yeah, it's okay... but you're agree that I didn't know about your friend and I didn't deseve a punch on my nose... right?."

"Yes... I let my emotions get the best of me... but I promise it won't happen again "

"I don't believe in promises Alfonse, only the facts worths... but for now, I'll forget everything..."

"Am.. I don't want to interrupt you... but we have company.." Anna was pointing to.. Veronica.

"Oh... la zorra esa.. (that bitch)"

In fact, the princess of Embla was there, and she looked very angry.

"After all the trouble I went through, making Marth and those others pawns of our empire... why did you free them?!."

"It's really necessary to answer why?... are you smartless or what?."

"You!...urggh... no matter. I have far more powerful forces, If I wish you dead, they will be obliged to do it... and considering how much you are disturbing to me.. I do really want that!."

"I also would like to give you a hug and then explode taking you down with me dear." Kiran laughed.

"Kiran... stop disturbing her... you'll only make it worse.."

"It looks like if I do care about that?, I don't give a fuck!." then, Kiran raised his middle finger.

No one knew exactly what it was supposed to mean, but they knew that it must be a offensive gesture.

"Tch... just wait there while I call them over!."

"Let's get out of here.." Kiran said.

"WE MUST RETRIVE, WE MUST RETRIVE!" Anna started to give that order.

After that, the Order of Heroes and the rest of the askarian soldiers started their escape from the world of the Mystery.

* * *

 **Ok... the battle scene between Marth, Lucina and Kiran was supposed to be longer, but since part of the chapter was deleted when my internet failed and those changes weren't saved... well... urgh..**

 **Maybe you're getting bored about Kiran being so rude, but well, he's from latin America, it's pretty normal, and I need a reason for why Veronica would hate him even more than the other characters.**

 **Also, he has started to doubt reality, since he can sleep, he didn't consider that possibility before, but when everything around you just seems not to make sense.. well..**

 **At least I finished this arc.. if we can name it an arc, the next two or three chapters will be about Kiran doing scientific things and talking more with the heroes (and even with Sharena and Alfonse's mother), but as I said before, if you'd like to see a chapter of other character, tell me.**

 **Since now, I'll answer doubts about the history here, instead of using the inbox, to make sure that everybody will see them.**

 **First: It's impossible to make an hybrid between our humans and fire emblem humans due the fact that I've made clear that they are from another universe, make an hybrid requires that both species to be genetically similar... both species must share over the 92% of their DNA, now you need to understand that we're talking about two species that not only are from different planets but also are from different universes... the genetic similarity would be 0%... it's impossible.. I'm sorry but characters like Gohan are impossible, and even when an hybrid is created, it's normal for them to born sterile...because of that, Kanna is even more impossible.**

 **Second: I only can think in one reason why Kiran DNA would be alterated, the atoms of Kiran's body are getting remplaced by atoms from that universe and in five years, he will have atoms from our universe no more, I could use that and say that the process of remplacing didn't go very well because of the atoms of that world are kinda different and that could give him a mutation, but even with that, the difference in the DNA still would be 100%.**

 **Third: I'm not going to give to Kiran the ability to create fire weapons... I mean... if I gave that to him, it simply would ruin the history.. literally he could beat everybody without any effort.. besides, Kiran loves the science that improves the life of the people... why he would have wanted to learn about how to make a weapon?.** **The only thing is true is that some of his knowledge will be useful to deal with characters like Reinhardt or Ryoma.**

 **So.. as I always ask... is there something in the writing that should be changed?.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Starting To Change The World Part 1**

The Askarin Army and The Order Of Heroes had left The Wold Of The Mystery, The portal was now far from them and the castle was only to three hours of travelling.

During the march, the commander Anna decided that she should have a talk with Kiran regarding his behavior.

"Kiran.. what you did was imprudent, I know you don't like Veronica, me neither, but if you continue annoying her like you've been doing, you'll only get her hate for you to increase."

"I'm aware of it, Anna, I really do.. but as I said before, I don't give a fuck.. besides, as more we frustrate her plans again and again, it will happen anyway."

"But her hate will only be focused on you!."

"And that's going to make her to make bad chooses because of her being dominated by the hate, I mean, wasn't it easier to block us the path keeping her forces near the portal?, but she didn't do that because she was too angry, her desire to kill me made she move her forces without thinking."

"...That's true... I mean, she prepared us a trap before.. and she might have made another one..."

"Another thing I learned from the books was that, to ensure your enemies get too angry to think clearly... and fortunately for us.. it worked... *gulp*, if that wasn't the case... well.. we would have had a very big trouble... considering that... we should prepare some strategies to prevent it, I mean, she didn't come up with that strategie this time, but we don't know what could happen in the future.."

The commander nodded. "The problem is this, we don't have enough soldiers to protect all the gates and freeing a world at same time... the most we can do is to protect our towns.."

"It's okay... we'll find a solution... talking about soldiers... how many casualties we suffered?... "

"Not too many... we lost fifty soldiers.."

"..*sigh* I see.."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah yeah.. I'm not omnipotent... I can't save them all... at least they weren't too much."

"Good...so.. Kiran... I want to discuss something.."

"What you want to know?.."

Anna placed her finger on her lips. "I heard you're going to build something like a spyglass but even more powerful.. what is it?."

"Well, do you remember that when you told me about Alfonse's friend I mentioned a man with the same name who was supposed to be the inventor of something called telescope?, well, I was talking about that thing.. unlike the spyglass, it's purpose is to be used to observe the stars.. well. The model I could build in a world like this only would be usefull to see another planets.. to see other stars would need something like the Hubble."

"And what are those.. planets?.."

"Well... an example is the earth itself... this is a planet.. you were hearing when I explained to Lucina that the earth is a sphere and the stars are other suns... weren't you?."

"I heard a little."

"Well, the planets are big spheres, every planet has a trajectory around the sun... of course, depending of what sun are they orbiting to."

"But why the moon is not a planet?.. I mean, it looks like a big sphere."

"It's only called moon due the fact that it is orbiting to our planet instead the sun."

"And those planets have their own moons?."

"Not all of them.. I mean.. not all the planets are like the earth... or should I say, our earths.. I mean, even the moon of here it's not equal.. its appearance is kinda different, but as I was saying, most of the planets that my humanity know are very dangerous to all forms of life, and they could have more than one moon... Jupiter, the biggest planet that orbits my sun has over fifty-two moons.."

"Interesting... and amazing... mmmmmh... Kiran... wouldn't you mind if... I don't know.. you build more those telescopes so I could-"

"Sell them to the people?... yeah.. it's necessary to ensure that more people in the future will be interested in astronomy. Also I need more money... what you're paying me for being the strategist of this army isn't enough for what I want to acomplish.."

"So we have a deal?."

"Deal.. but you and me have more bussines... first at all... does here exist the chalkboards?."

"Uh?.. can you describe it?."

"It is a green surface on which text or drawings are made with sticks of calcium called chalcks."

"Um... no.. I haven't heard about something like that.."

"Very well, to make one needs getting matte green paint and putting it on a piece of board, generally its size is similar to the size of the wall where you are going to put it on, its purpose is to be used at schools to write on them what is going to be teached to the students.. to write on them is done using, as I said before, sticks of calcium sulfate."

"Wow wow wow, let me go for my notebook."

"Sure."

When Anna finally returned, she started to take notes of everything Kiran described to her and where to get the materials to build those objects.

Some of them were either objects for entertaiment or useful thing for the society. one of them was another object to write appearently more practical than a quill due the fact that it uses graphite instead of ink, which allows to erase something of the writting easily using another thing called rubber or eraser.

Regarding the entertaiment things, what Anna most wanted to build was a kind of table which was used to simulate a sport that Kiran said it name was: soccer.

Kiran continued talking about more things until the sound of a owl was hearing by everybody.

"What do you have there Feh?." Alfonse said as the owl landed on his shoulder.

"I didn't know that owls were birds with the ability to orientate themselves using the magnetic field..."

While Kiran began to explain what he said to Anna, Alfonse started to read a letter that the owl brought.

His first reaction was to be confused... then it became into worried ... and finally... into depressed...

"Brother?... what's wrong?.." his sister asked as she took the letter to read it.

Her reactions were almost the same as her brother ones, but in the end, she started to cry.

"Mom..."

Kiran felt the needing to know what was happening, he walked to Alfonse and he spoke.

"Uhm...may I know what is going on?... or is it a bad moment?... "

Alfonse sighed, his voice was emotionless, "I'm gonna be king."

Kiran didn't answer, he only thought ("Oh... chingada madre (oh... shit..)").

* * *

Alfonse was seeing his mother's body lying on her bed, his sister was holding her hand while she cried.

By his side was one of the best healers in the kingdom.

"Even for me, it is hard to understand what could have killed her... she doesn't seem to be poisoned, I've not discovered wounds... or any symptom of disease..."

"What about an hex?.."

"Neither... I'm sorry.."

"Considering that we are at war, the most likely case is that Embla did this... even though we don't know how.."

"Well... there's nothing more I could do...I'm.. going to leave."

"Thanks..."

Once the healer had left, Alfonse put his hand on Sharena's shoulder.

"She wouldn't have wanted us to be crying... even less now that our kingdoom need us.."

"I know that, it's only that... why... we lost dad... we lost Zacharias and even now we lost mom... is there anyone left to lose?..."

"Just each other... "Alfonse responded as he hugged his sister. "But I will never let that happen..."

"You can't ensure that... we even don't know what took mom from us..."

"There's many things we don't know about our world..."

"I don't care.. I just want her back..."

Alfonse stayed silent for a while, after that, he spoke.

"I'll explain everything to the others..."

His sister nodded, after that, Alfonse opened the door, taking a last watch to her sister and mother before he left.

* * *

Alfonse was explaning the case of his mother to Anna and any other person who approached to him.

One of them was Kiran, while the others were giving to Alfonse their best condolences, Kiran was analyzing what he heard... something was very...off..

Apparently death, lack of vital sings... pale and rigid body... those normally would be proofs that Alfonse's mother was dead... but this was the medieval age... it also might be...

All the color was drained of his face as the possibility appeared on his mind..

"(Coño... verga no mames no... porfavor no...!(Shit... shit shit, please no..!))."

If that also existed in this world... many lives were in danger...

"Alfonse!."

Alfonse and everybody else turned to see him.

"What?!."

"...Your mother may be not dead..."

When Alfonse heard that, he was even more confused, just as the others.

"...explain..."

"...Catalepsy..."

"Cata...what?.."

"Catalepsy... a biologic state in which the person lies immobile, in apparent death and without vital signs.. but actually the person is alive in a state that could be conscious or unconsicious... in a large number of cases, this state leads one to think that the person suffering from a catalepsy attack has died..."

The face of everybody went pale when he said those words... Kiran also could say that he heard a "gods", but he didn't know who said that.

"Using the medical instruments of your world, it is impossible to detect... they are very primitive to do that... and when my world was like yours... *gulp* well... many people woke up to face in the real life, a nightmare even worse than any other nightmare they could have faced in their dreams... a premature burial..."

Everything was even worse than before... Alfonse was getting into a panic state, now knowing that maybe he was sending his mother to that kind of hell was making him going insane, Anna left fall her money... and the other heroes were even more scared.

"Shit... SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" It was the only thing Alfonse was speaking.

"Hey, I'm gonna be honest... I don't have any way to discover if that's the case... also, even if here we had the necessary instruments... I'm not a doctor... I wouldn't know how to use them properly... there's only one thing we can do.. but I'm not sure if that's gonna work.."

"I DON'T CARE, TELL ME!".

"We... we have to hurt her... in theory, the pain would wake her up... but as I said... I'm not sure... that's not a scientific fact... it's only an anecdote I heard... it was discovered by... well... a gravery robbery who cut a body's finger to steal a ring... but well... that person wasn't dead... "

"...it's the best we have..."

"Prepare some nurses... if she wakes up... well... I guess it's not necessary to explain that she's not gonna be very silent and she would need medical attention... "

"I know I know, just do it!..."

* * *

Sharena still was sitting near her mother, at least she was crying no more...

Why the life is so unfair.. those were her thoughs.

Those thoughs were interrupted when the door the room opened, his brother, Kiran and some nurses were entering.

"What's going on?..." she asked.

Kiran raised a knife and he walked towards her mother.

"What are you-"

"Don't worry sister... Kiran apparently knows a way... to resurrect our mother..."

"H-H-HE WHAT!?."

Kiran waited until Alfonse explained to his sister what he previously had explained him.

"So..." She started to speak.. a few hope was growing in her heart, was it possible?... despiste how horrible sounded that strange state... she hoped it was the case... if that was the case... her mother...

"Ok, as I said, if she wakes up, her scream won't be a beautiful thing to hear... so.. get ready..."

Everybody nodded.

"Okay... here I go..."

Then, the knife cut across the woman's hand...

...

...

"*Sigh* I guess-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Kiran fell on his back, Sharena and Alfonse's eyes went wide and they backed off, the nurses almost screamed...

Quickly Kiran, Alfonse and Sharena were requested to get out of the room to do not interrupt the task of the nurses.

* * *

Kiran collapsed on his knees... and then he started to laugh hysterically.

"It worked...jajajajaja...it worked... fuck...FUCK..." No matter if he tried to get ready, the scene was still very scaring, even more as the woman didn't react instantly.

"I almost get a heart attack..." Alfonse said.

"She's alive...mom is alive..." Sharena prayed a thanks to the gods.

"Uuum... (mejor no digo nada.. (better I stay silent...))"

It didn't take too much time until Anna showed up.

Kiran explained to Anna about the a special type of coffin which was designed to save the life of people if they got buried alive, Anna made the promise that she would build those coffins as soon as it was possible, she even didn't waste more time and she ran away.

"Kiran..."

"Sharena?..."

Kiran almost got knocked down by Sharena as she buried her face into his shoulder and she started to sob.

"Thanks...thank you so much..." more tears started to fall on Sharena's cheeks, but this time, she also was smiling... she was happy now.

"Uh... yeah.."

Even though Kiran stroked Sharena's hair, the moment was too awkward for him.

"Em... can you please let me go?... It's very awkward do this when your brother is here..."

Then, Alfonse frowned.

"I MEAN, We don't do this when you're not around!."

Alfonse only laughed.

"It's okay... I cannot be mad at you right now..."

"Great.."

* * *

 **Actually, I'm not sure if the catalepsy and the catalepsia (in Spanish) are the same thing, but I guess everybody knows about being buried alive, a too scaring experience which happened many times in the medieval age... even though Fire Emblem World has magic, I don't think they would have a method to detect that kind of nervous disorders just like I don't think that Anna's photography tome would have an x-ray scanner... because of that, being buried alive would be pretty normal in the Fire Emblem World, maybe I'm not the best writting this kind of scenes, but well, I need more experience.**

 **Time for answers.**

 **1.-I'm sorry, but since I want to make this history as realistic as I can, I'm not gonna break the laws of the biology only for giving to Kiran a son, as Kiran said, to reality doesn't matter what we prefer, it's not the one we would like more, it's what it is, I'm not going to break of reality just for that..**

 **2.-Sure, I've only said that it's impossible for Kiran to have a son, I never said something about having a girlfriend, the question is... is that gonna happen?...mmmmmh... mmmmmh... I don't know... if there's something I want to avoid as if it was the HIV is to make Kiran a Gary Stu, you know, that kind of character without defects, unidimensional who gets all the attention of the history even when he/she is not present, who has a power that is stronger than most of the other characters' powers... and... he/she makes many people fall in love with him/her and he/she gets the girl/boy he/she wants because... reasons...uuuuuuuh... no please no...**

 **Due the Kiran's basic characteristics, many of those problems cannot be erased... maybe fixed... and that's what I'm doing.. how?.. well.**

 **2.1-I'm trying to ensure that Kiran isn't able to do everything alone, he starts too weak and ignorant about tactics, so he needs to train and study, and I'm trying to make usefull to the other characters, Anna has the money that Kiran needs, Alfonse has knowledge of all the heroes of all the worlds (due the fact that he is who advice you to read about heroes from other worlds, it could mean that he has done it before), and Sharena is by the moment the emotional part of all this, but she's going to help Kiran with his experiments, everybody has a function here.**

 **2.2-His special power is only to summon heroes, but nothing more, actually, everybody could summon a hero, the problem was that only Kiran knew how to use a gun...(kinda stupid due the fact that it isn't very hard to guess, but well, the relic was sealed away in a temple so I guess we can ignore that). his science will be usefull to improve the future of Askr and Embla, yeah, but in battles, to know how a particle moves isn't very practical, besides, he's not a fucking Rick Sánchez, he can't create a portal gun, neither a plasma weapon or something like that.**

 **2.3-Kiran is kind, smart, and with a very high sense of justice, right, but he also gets angry easy, he cannot forgive to his enemies (like Kira, from who he took his name, a fucking killer), and his vocabulary is not the most apropiate.**

 **2.4-Kiran is asexual... he's not interested in sex or love, one reason is that it helps to his mind to stay focused in his duty, an asexual person is still able to fall in love, but the probably is... tiny... also, if I'm going to give him a girlfriend, she must be a girl who would be willing to spend her life with a man who cannot give her a child, and even I'm not considering other facts about Kiran's personality that I've not showed yet, but if I have to give him a girlfriend... I don't know... I have a girl on mind... it is not as cliche like Kiran x Sharena and Kiran x Alfonse.. she's smart too... she loves the books too.. she wants to protect her friends too... maybe I could make good chapters about they two.. as far as I could write something realistic about love, but another problem is the fact that if I gave a girlfriend to Kiran... well... it wouldn't allow me to make an ending where... em... well I'll make a decision another day.**

 **3.-I know, biological laws can be different in other universes, but since they are also made up of the same elements as us... I can't imagine other laws.. maybe the magic can creates some exceptions, but also the exceptions can't be too big, for example, The Mark of Naga needs to be removed from some descendants of the first Exalt due the fact that the amount of people with that mark would increase till the point that everybody would have it (something that is considerated in the history: Waiting On The Future, a Robin x Lucina fanfic pretty good, its autor is Arthur97), the same with the power to open and close gates, I guess it is given by a ritual.. it would explain why Alfonse says "the war won't end until we obligate Veronica to close the gates or we learn to close them", because if that's not the case... well... I don't know how he plans to do that.. is he going to rape Veronica to get from her a son with both abilities?...uuuuuh...**

 **As I always ask, is there something I should change in the writting?...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Starting To Change The World Part 2**

 **Before to start this chapter, I noticed that I've not given to Kiran a definite appearance, well, Kiran looks like he looks in the new cover image of the story, I don't know who is the owner of the image, I only changed the eyes color into blue.**

* * *

It wasn't a surprise for Kiran that the queen wanted to meet him.

The problem was that, while with Alfonse and Sharena he knew he could be as he wanted, in front of a queen it wouldn't be so.. casual..

At least Anna explained him that his tactician clothes were enough formal for a meeting like that.

The doors of a room were opened by two soldiers, then, Kiran was able to see to the queen and her sons sitting in three thrones, Alfonse and Sharena's mother was in middle of they two. He walked towards them, admiring the decoration of the room.

"Sit down, please" the woman spoke.

"Ah?.. aah!, yeah yeah, sorry." Kiran responded as he sat on a chair that a soldier brought for him.

"So, first of all, I need to say that I'm very grateful for what you have done for me... Kiran.. right?." She smiled.

"Uuh.. yeah.. jeje.. and well... as I said to Anna time ago.. I had two choices.. to help you... or do not help you... I would have prefered that I had another way to wake you up but... well.. I'm sorry about your hand.."

"It is okay, you did what you had to do, so, acordingly with what my sons have told me.. you're the Great Hero of the legend.. aren't you?."

"Guess I am.. I mean, I'm the one who owns the Breidablik." he answered as he showed to her the gun.

"You're younger that I had imagined you would be." she commented.

"Actually, now I think about it.. how old are you?." Alfonse asked.

"Um.. well... to answer that needs some math.. your calendar is different from mine.. my calendar has three hundred sixty five days... yours only three hundred...so.. making a rule of three... em.. seventeen multiplied by three hundred sixty five divided by three hundred... I'm twenty point sixty eight years old..."

"Uh.. right... I think I get it.." Alfonse was confused.

"Wow.. you're older than us.." Sharena scratched her hair with her finger.

"How old are you?."

"I'm nineteen years old."Alfonse said.

"And I'm seventeen years old." his sister answered.

"Using my calendar..." Kiran stayed silent for a while. "Alfonse is fifteen point sixty one years old... and Sharena is thirteen point ninety seven years old. (Y eso sin considerar días y meses.. así que no es muy preciso (Well, that's without considering days and months, so those ages aren't very precise.))"

"Interesting.." the queen said. "As I was saying, it is a honor to meet you sr Kiran, my name is Henriette."

"The honor is mine too, queen Henriette, also, it is a pleasure to live in this world...mmmh.. eem...eem..."

"Is there something you want to say?."

"Actually.. yes.. I wonder if you happen to know more things about my gun."

"Gun?."

"The Breidablik" Alfonse said. "Kiran knew how to use it because of in his world they use weapons like that, and they are called guns."

"In fact, well... the point is.. until now, I've discovered what is the ammo of this thing" Kiran said as he pulled out the orb he got from Merric. "The Breidablik works with things like this, but I have no idea what they are or where to get them.. or why Embla has them."

"I'm afraid that I don't know... but I'll tell you what I know."

"Well... I'm hearing..."

"First of all, I'll count you the legend that has been transmited from generation to generation since Askr was founded."

"I always loved listening it." Sharena commented.

"Ssshhh."

"Oh, sorry.. jeje."

"When the multiverse falls into cruel clutches.. when its inhabitants are in sorrow.. then, by the power of the legendary relic known as "The Breidablik", an ultimate hero from an unknown world will appear, using the relic, this hero will summon to other heroes to help him with his mission."

"I see."

"The problem is that we don't know about those objects... we have a book that contains information of the Breidablik that was sealed away in the temple with the relic, but we cannot understand what is written on it."

"May I... see the book?."

The woman ordered to a soldier to bring the book, once he returned, she showed him the book.

"It is supossed to be written in the ancient Askarian language, but nobody can understand it..."

"I've tried, but I can understand almost nothing." said Alfonse.

Kiran opened the book.

"Ah!..."

"What?!"

Kiran ignored them as he started to read.

"The Breidablik is a weapon I created using magic and a strange technology that I discovered, I don't know where this very advanced technology came from, but it has multiple applications never seen before which I tried to replicate, but as more as I learned what these things could do, more fear I felt. I fear that this technology might be used for evil, but at same time it could be used to save the world, after too many reasoning, I've destroyed all those mortal weapons and I've created the Breidablik with an appearance similar to them, but with a different purpose, this weapon is able to open gates like the gates that my family can generate, the portals are generated by a tiny orbs, those orbs creates a copy of themselves in another section of the space time, and when somebody touches it, the portal is generated, that portal brings to the person who touched the orb to the same place where the other orb places, but the Breidablik can also send them back, to do that is not very hard, it is necessary to press a red thing that is near to the part that is used to activate the weapon, then, aming the weapon at the hero's forehead, pulling that thing that activates the weapon, called trigger, the Breidablik will send back to the person to his/her original timeline and period."

"...You can read it..." Sharena said.

"Yeah, it is written in Spanish..."

"Spanish?..." the queen asked.

"My mother tongue..."

"Weird..." Alfonse commented.

"Yeah, well, let me take notes." Kiran said as he pulled out a notebook. "Umm... somebody could get me a quill?... please."

"Here." The queen gave him a quill.

While Kiran was writting, Alfonse noticed something.

"Uuuum.. what's that other language?" he said as he saw what was written on Kiran's notebook.

"Um.. Alfonse.. it is Spanish.. the same language that appears here.." Kiran pointed to the other book.

"Uuuum... no..."

"No?"

"Actually..." Henriette spoke. "Alfonse is right.. those symbols are very different.."

"What? but... I see the same language in both books..." Kiran got confused.

"I'm agree with them Kiran... your words are very different of what is written in our book." Sharena explained.

"Write something." Kiran requested.

Kiran got even more confused as he saw to Sharena making a very strange letter... but then, when he blinked, the letter was now an L.

Sharena continued writting more things, and every time he blinked, all the letters changed.

Then, he got to understand why these people talked english...

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! vale eso lo explica...(that explains it)"

"Um..."

"Before you make another question, I got a theory." Kiran stood up and he started to walk around.

"When I saw you writting, at the beggining, the words were different from the ones I know, but when I blinked, they were transformed into the ones I know, due that.. I suppose that, somehow, I got the ability to translate your languages into my ones."

"Translate?" Sharena asked.

"Yeah, I hear you talking in English, and I see your words as if they were written in English, and the Ancient Askarian language as if it was Spanish."

"Uuuuh... I think I get it." Henriette responded.

"Also, at same time, somehow, my words are translated into your ones, it explains why I can understand you and why you can understand me, even though that we are from different planets, I guess that it is an effect of the summoning process."

"Who would have known it?" Henriette added.

"Maybe it is explained in this book... actually.." Kiran read more."Interesting... here explains what materiales we need to create more orbs..." Kiran smiled. "I'll read this thing later." Kiran said as he sat again.

"Well... what we were talking?... ah!.. right!, you saved my life, so, is there something I could do to reward you?." Henriette asked.

"Being honest.. I want money.. I mean!, it would be very useful for an objetive I have on mind."

"Is that objetive.. that thing called... what was its name?" she asked to her daugther.

"Telescope."

"That thing." she nodded.

"For the telescope, I already have the Anna's financing, I was thinking about to get more glass for other things."

"For example?"

"First of all.. I need to explain you what a bacteria is."

Kiran spent some time explaining how the diseases were product of tiny beings, and how he also was planing to build the opposite of the telescope, a microscope, then, he explained what was the inmunologic system and how it protected the body by creating antybodies, then, finally he was able to explain what he wanted to do.

"So, if I got a bacterial culture, I could try to find a cure.. I'm not a doctor but at least I can try, at the same time, if I isolated another bacterial culture and let them die, well, I may create a vaccine."

"What's the difference beetween a cure and a vaccine?" the queen asked.

"Well, a cure kills the bacteria, but a vaccine prevents its effects, have you heard something like: what not kills you, makes you stronger?... well, a vaccine is made of dead bacterias, when you insert them into your body, even though they are dead, antybodies are generated, so, when a version of the bacterias that are alive enters into your body, the inmunologic system is better prepared to fight them. Using vaccines, many diseases are no longer, we destroyed them."

Sharena started to clap "Amazing!."

"Indeed." her mother nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're the smartest hero of'em all!"

"What?..."

"While I usually would have doubts about it... I guess you are.. indeed, the smartest one." Alfonse nodded.

"Uuuh... no!.. I mean.. in my world there are smarter people than me.."

"No matter, I'll give you the money."

"Oh.. thanks.. actually.. I really need to create vaccines... my life and the other heroes' lifes depends on it."

"Why?"

Kiran also explained that the bacterias were different depending of which world and period of time they were.

"I see..."

"Due that.. it would be necessary to check the health of all the heroes, to ensure that we don't get a contamination of foreing bacteria."

"Well, how many money you need?."

"Mmmmh... being honest... I don't know.. jejeje, I mean, first I need to calculate it."

"You can come to find me when you have calculated it, I'll be here."

"Thanks.. well.. it's not like I wanna leave, it is just that.. well.. I have another things to do.. so."

"It's fine, you can leave."

"Thanks my queen."

Kiran stood up and he bowed before to leave.

"So.." Henriette spoke. "He said that he is from another planet.. what does that mean?."

"Well... basically it means that, even though he looks like a human like us.. he's not... and he's not even a manakete..." Alfonse explained.

"Mmmmh... weird."

* * *

 **Did you think I had forgotten about the bacterias? je, well, the answer is: no.**

 **Time for answers!**

 **1.-No, I didn't know that the first papers were made of animals... it is kinda scary I guess.. well.. we kill animals every year to produce food so..**

 **2.-Well. that girl is not Lute, even though that I'm gonna put in this history heroes that aren't in the game yet, I don't know lute very well.. but I can consider her.**

 **3.-It is curious that you mentions Mark... actually, to do not make this more cliche, I have something more interesting on mind... let's going to say that.. Mark and Kiran will meet each other, and with that Lyn will meet again to Mark.. but.. in a very strange way.**

 **By the way, I'm not pretty sure who will be the next hero summoned.. I guess Ephraim would be a good option.**

 **As I always ask.. is there something I should change in the writting?.**


	12. Message

**First: I wanna apoligize for taking too much time to give you all another chapter, I'm having.. a few problems making a realistc interrogation scene for the Emblian soldiers, I mean, they're implied to be fanatics... I have experience dealing with that kind of people... but I don't know how they would react if they were interrogated, also, I'm having many exams, so.. yeah.**

 **Second: With the addition of the book two to the history.. I gotta change some ideas I had on mind for this history (because I had planned how it was going to end..)**

 **1.-Fjomr will be Kiran's girlfriend... unlike Sharena, she's clearly in love with him/her, due that, the excuse I had to do not give him a wife just vanished, part of the problem was that Kiran was going to die in the end... yeah, I didn't design Kiran to have a happy ending, why?, well, I wanted him to be more like his idols.. I mean, Galileo died being prisioner in his own house.. Tesla died alone and poor.. and even the heroes from Latin America often to end up very bad, well, as I was saying, I didn't want to put a woman in a situation of lossing her husband, more since Kiran himself knows that it could happen and he wouldn't want something like that, but now that Fjomr is here, no matter if other girls do not fall in love with Kiran, Fjomr will have her heart broken... so, I'm not going to kill him.. and while I would prefer Fjomr as Alfonse's wife... she will end up with Kiran (I mean, even I read a very cute Kiran x Fjomr one-shot wrote by abomb30, go to read it)...so, thanks game, you fucked me up.**

 **2.-Veronica will live more too... do you remember when Kiran said that he would like to hug her and then explode?... that actually was going to happen.. but if Veronica is not around, she will not be able to create the alliance with Surtr, my original plan was to end the history when Veronica opens the first tempest trial (or the storm (tormenta), how it is called in Spanish), that kind of catastrophe would be too much dangerous, Kiran would prefer to die than allow it happen again, also, I thought Loki was going to be.. better.. I thought she was the dragon that Bruno mentions, but meh, she's Camilla 2.0, at least Surtr seems interesting, the few things I've seen of him is that he has too much ego, and he doesn't care to justificate his ideals, he says his shit with the conviction of a fanatic, he's very opossite to Kiran, who is nihilist, and he checks his ideals many times to determine if there's an error there, fight of ideals.. faith against science..**

 **Third: I just want to tell you that this history will have an especial chapter that will happen 500 years after the end of the game, you can guess why.**

 **Fourth... well.. actually I don't have any other thing to say, so I'll just answer the last review.**

 **mmmh.. no, the askarian money is gold.. just like in the other games of Fire Emblem, it is kinda necessary, you'll see why in the future.**

 **About Mark., no, I refer to other thing when I say: in a very strange way.**

 **This is my ID: 2568603826, my name is Kira, just like KiraLight-san, other ficker who has his own Fire Emblem Heroes history (but that history is more a parody, with more humor and all that things, it is pretty good)... go to read it.**

 **Well.. that is it..**


	13. Chapter 12

**Fuck, I finally got time to write...**

 **Starting To Change The World Part 3**

The dungeons of the Askarian Castle weren't too different from what Kiran expected about a medieval castle. If he was honest, what actually suprised him was the fact that he wasn't prisioned in one of those jails. It wasn't like Kiran didn't have heard the histories of many scientists and philosophers who were taken as prisioners by the church for exposing their ideas about the universe, ideas that were and are against the believes of the people. The histories of Galileo and Giordano Bruno were the first ones which crossed his mind.

Fortunately for him, in this reality the people seemed to be interested to learn about the cosmos instead getting scared about not to be the center of the universe. They weren't "cobardes pedazos de basura (cowards pieces of trash)" as he would say.

Due that, he was out of danger... or at least it seemed to be the case.

Once he and Alfonse reached the jail they were supposed to visit, they asked to the guards to leave.

Inside, an Emblian soldier was tied up to a chair.

 **"I'm not going to talk."**

The reason why Alfonse was there was to translate for Kiran, even though Veronica speaked Askarian, her soldiers did not, or at least, not all of them.

Kiran didn't answer instantly once he was aware of what the soldier told him, he just walked and sat near on another chair.

"Are you sure?, I mean, you are aware that if you don't cooperate you're not going anywhere soon... aren't you?."

 **"Tch, does it seem like I care?"**

"Appearently, no, but that makes me wonder, why?"

 **"Why you care?!"**

"I'm not going to talk."

 **"Tse!, screw you!"**

"You know? actually I could do that, but at the same time I couldn't. I doubt Alfonse would lend me his powers for that."

Alfonse, who was only hearing a translation of what Kiran said, didn't understand what he ment.

Then, the man started to try to free himself from the chair.

"As I said, you're not going anywhere..."

 **"I.. must.. kill you!"**

"Try if you can."

" **Graaaa!** " the man struggled even more than before.

"Listen, being honest, for me, what you are doing is purposeless, just like this war."

 **"So what?!"**

"What we want to know is this, why Veronica is doing this?"

 **"I'm just a soldier!, I'm not suposed to make questions!"**

"So all of you are only pupets that only follow orders?"

 **"Shut up!, a soldier's loyalty is always with his country!"**

"That's a fallacy, loyalty to anything that is not the justice and logic is bullshit."

" **Tsee!** "

Then, Kiran made a signal to Alfonse, that ment they should leave.

No matter how many times they tried, all the soldiers refused to cooperate.

Once they gave up, Kiran and Alfonse left the dungeons.

"I don't understand how they can follow Veronica's orders just because of yes."

"Meh, it's pretty simple... a long time ago an experiment about the "memory" was created. It was about get two persons, one is a random person, the second one is there only to deceive the first one. You make them to meet each other, then you separate them, you make the first person to askr some questions that are already prepared to the other person. Using something that you could understand as telepathy, if the second persons gives a wrong answer, the first person has to electrocute the second person, and everytime he/she answers wrong, the electricity is stronger than before."

"Is.. is that legal?"

"Don't worry, the second person never gets electrocuted, he/she is just acting."

"Then... what actually they study is..."

"How far a person is willing to obey the autority. It is necessary to say that the first person is not obligated to be there, but if he/she asks to leave, the scientist asks him/her to continue."

"So...?"

"Almost the 60 porcent activated the amount of electricity that would kill the second person, it proofs that, asking for it kindly, you can make a person to kill other person, and if you can do that being kind, now imagine what you could do if you add to your people nationalism, stupid believes and ignorance into their ideology?..."

"... A disaster..."

"Yes... fortunately there's something that can prevent that situation."

"What is it?"

"Question the authority, never follow an order unless it makes sense, and no idea is true just because someone says it, and that includes me."

"...Basically you are saying that the first person should have asked why it was necessary to electrocude the second person...then the scientist would have needed to explain it, and if the scientist didn't give a good reason, the first person should have refused to coperate..."

Kiran noded. "Exactly... you have learned the first rule."

"Wait, what? first rule?..."

Kiran showed to Alfonse his hand, all his fingers were raised.

"Five... there's five rules that should be followed by all the humans if they want to know truth... you have learned the first one..."

Alfonse felt curiosity, five rules?, only five rules to be followed to discover the truth?...

If that was true... to know those rules would help him to be a better king...

He wanted to learn them.

"Which are the other four ones?..."

Kiran, who at this point hadn't discovered anything that he could use as a proof to demostrate Alfonse had bad intentions was willing to explain him the rules, unlike all the politician persons he knew in his own universe, Kiran was kinda sure that he could trust on Alfonse.

Alfonse wasn't evil, maybe ignorant, but that was because he lived in a medieval world, due that, it was Kiran's duty to give him advices.

"Very well... accept these rules, and the cosmos is yours... not literally, you know what I am talking about."

"Yes."

Kiran gave his most serious face as he spoke.

"Rule number two... think for yourself... question yourself, never believe something just because it sounds good or because you want to... the reality is the one that it is, it is not the one that would make us feel better the most, it is not the one that we would like the most, it is the one that it is, no matter if it is horrible or scary."

For Alfonse, this rule was very obvious, maybe it sounded dark, but as the same rule said, it didn't matter.

"... I see... next one."

"Rule number three... test the ideas by the evidence gained from experiment and observation.. if a favorite idea fails a well-designed test, it is wrong... get over it."

"Mmmmh... all this also applies to the ideas you've explained us... right?..."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to test the vaccines before to give them, to proof you that they work and I'm not lying."

"How?..."

"Using prisoners... but not the Emblian ones, you'll see they work, I just ask you to be patient."

"And I'll be... next one."

"Follow the evidence wherever it leds. If you have no evidence, don't make the people lose their time, the evidence is the most important thing to discover the truth."

"Those rules... were kinda obvious."

"Many people ignores them, specially the first and second ones, more when we talk about their believes they got when they were children."

"Right..."

"And the last one and maybe the most important of them all..."

Alfonse stayed silent as he payed the most attention he could pay.

"Remember, you could be wrong, and that's because the reality may be more complex than what our mind can imagine by guessing... but it does not mean that we can't comprehend it of course."

"I see... understood..."

"Excellent... well, I'll go to make glass, I'll see you later... Poncho."

"Wait!, Poncho?!." Alfonse gave a confused look as he heard his most new nickname.

"Yeah, where I come from, that's how we call to persons with your name, deal with it." Kiran laughed as he walked away.

Alfonse wasn't sure if he liked to be called like that... but once his sister ran towards him...

"Ponchito~!" Sharena hugged Alfonse, almost leaving him unable to breathe.

"P-P-Ponchito!?" Alfonse yelled, now it sounded worse than before.

Anna also appeared, laughing.

"Kiran said that it is like saying: Tiny Poncho."

"It's super cute~, my Ponchito~."

"Don't call me like that!"

"Owww... but mom liked it so much!."

"...Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

 **jajajaja.**

 **Poncho and Ponchito are the nicknames that latin players gave to Alfonse, it is very funny if you ask me about it, it didn't help the fact that when the chapter 3 of the book 2 was translated, Fjorm called Alfonso to Alfonse** , **they translated the name too!**

 **I** **know, a short chapter, and maybe it is not what you were expecting, but since I don't have my PC and only my cell phone... writting using this thing is not very comfortable.**

 **Let's** **explain somethings: It is obvious that not all the countries of Fire Emblem Universe have the same lenguage, that's why used the idea of the translator, the reason why Marth, Linde and all the heroes speak Askarian is due the contract, Veronica created her contract using the power of the orbs, that owned to Askr, it kinda explains it?... right?... even when the contract is broken, the translator remains, because the same happens with the decreasing of power when the hero is summoned (While the contract of Kiran protects the hero unlimited times, the contract of Veronica can kill the hero).** **Also** **, I will use black as the color for other lenguages, because I only know Spanish, English and some Japanese (Not too much, but I'm learning).**

 **Maybe** **some chapters will be modified if I notice an argumental error.**

 **Well, time** **for answers.**

 **For** **JP I'm Italian.**

 **1.-I never liked Tharja, less Loki...**

 **2.-The idea of an especial chapter 500 years in the future is due the chapter where Kiran is writting his book, now he knows nobody will understand what is written on it, he will need to translate it.**

 **3.-You don't see love? well, considering that many people ships Alfonse x Fjorm..**

 **4.-Yeah, I know technically I am god here, but if I want to write a realistic history, I can't write anything I want, I mean, for me it would be cool if Kiran is a reincarnation of Darwin, Newton, Farday and many other scientists, but let's going to be honest, it is.. stupid, would you take it seriously?... I know this is a fanfiction but... damn...**

 **For jdt**

 **Kiran's objective is to ensure Fire Emblem humans survive to their planet's end, unlike all the heroes, he knows the sun will destroy the life on the earth in the future, he will not do anything to generate their destruction, so don't worry.**

 **For Anthiese**

 **Thanks... maybe you and Kira could appear in the history, as summoners from different timelines... somebody else wants to appear?.**

 **For Guest**

 **Mmmh, If I can write romance, maybe it will happen, but considering what Jdt said, maybe I will use the first girl I had on mind.**

 **As I always say, have you seen a error on the writting that should be fixed?.. where?..**


	14. Chapter 13

**Starting To Change The World Part 4**

"How much time I need to continue doing this?.." Lilina asked.

"It is almost done." Kiran explained.

Finally, the telescope was being builded, while Kiran was building the tube, Lilina used her fire tome to transform the sand into glass.

Due the primitive materials Kiran had at his disposal to build it, it was going to be like the first telescope used to watch the heavens, the one used by Galileo, who lived four centuries ago... if he was lucky, maybe in the future he could replicate the mirror telescope of Newton.

The lenses were made using two molds, one to create a convex lense, and the other a concave lense.

"That's enough."

Lilina stopped casting fire.

They wait for a while, it was necessary, if Kiran touched the lenses at that moment, his fingers would be burned.

"Ok.. Sharena, hold it please."

The Askarian princess did what Kiran requested her, Kiran took the lenses, then, he glued the convex lense in the objective part, and the concave was placed as the eye lense.

While he was trying to get the lens the proper distances apart, something that he hadn't considered the first time he had a talking with Lilina crossed his mind.

"By the way... Lilina.."

"Yes?."

"Do you remember when I told you I was going to summon Roy?... well... maybe it won't work.."

"Why not?.." Lilina looked confused as Kiran said he couldn't complete his promise.

"The problem is the infinite amount of timelines... are you aware of that.. aren't you?."

"Um... I remember.. that you were talking with Kagero about something like that..."

"My brother also told me something... but it was too complicated that I didn't pay much attention."

"Basically, every possibility exist as different worlds.. every change that is generated, here and in the other side of the universe.. all them divide the time."

"All them?."

"Yeah.. when I summon heroes, I transport them from their timelines to here... the problem is.. I cannot be sure if when I summon another hero from the same kind of world.. that hero is from the same timeline that the previous one.."

"You are saying.. even if you summoned Roy."

"He could be not your husband.. even if that Roy remembers to have you as his wife, even the minimal difference would make him another Roy... I guess I don't need to explain the troubles it could generate if you interact with him."

Lilina gave a sad smile as she nodded...

"You need to know I'm not obligating you to stay here... if you want to go, you can go whenever you want..."

If Kiran thought about it, what he was doing wasn't too much different from what Veronica did, taking people away from their homes, their families and everything without asking for permission...

Lilina shook her head. "It is fine, I cannot go now, you need me."

"Are you sure?..."

"Sure."

"Very well.."

After a few more time, Kiran finished "his" invention."

"Je, to the master Galileo it took a lot of work to get the lens the proper sizes and distances apart.. at least it won't be the case for us."

"So, it works?." Sharena asked as her eyes wide.

Kiran smiled and then he nodded, "Yes, after all, I builded one years ago, wanna watch the moon using this?."

"Yes yes yes!." both girls exclaimed.

"Very well, but this is a historical moment, others should see it too."

"I'm bringing my brother and the commander!." Sharena said as she ran outside.

"I'll bring Lucina, Nino and the others."

"Excellent."

When Lilina left as well, Kiran stared at his creation.

"Je.." Kiran began to remember a few things.

* * *

 **Kiran's world, 2008**

For kids of 8 years old, the most normal thing was to be playing during the playtime, and that's what the most of the kids were doing, while the boys were playing soccer and the girls played with their dolls, the teacher Sofía was looking to Luis, the only kid who prefered to stay at the class room.

She wouldn't have considered it too unusual... if it was only a few times, but this boy was showing this behavior since the beginnig of the year.

Luis wasn't a bad student, at all, in fact, he was the second best of the class, being only superated by Jazmín, but he clearly had a problem.

Only having three friends?.. well, that wasn't bad... but avoiding the other kids and having a lack of interest in festivals like christmas, day of death or the independence day?...

Luis ignored that his teacher was walking towars him.

"Luis, puedo saber qué estás haciendo?. (Luis, may I know what are you doing?.) Sofia asked.

"...Leyendo.." (...Reading..).

The teacher noticed Luis was reading the last pages of the geography book.

".. Um, pero Luis, aún no llegamos a esa parte." (Luis.. we haven't reached that part)."

".. No importa..(does not matter)." Then, Luis yawned as he turned the page, even though it was a geography book, those last pages had images of planets.

".. ¿Te gustan los planetas?.." (Do you like planets?.), Sofia asked, as she saw Luis smiling.

"..Planetas, estrellas, galaxias, lo que sea que sea del espacio está chido." (Planets, starts, galaxies, whatever is in the outer space is cool.)

"..Está bien que te guste el espacio, pero no crees que deberías ir a jugar?, a la pelota, con tus compañeros. (It is fine you like the outer space, but don't you think you should go to play the ball, with your classmates.).

"...Meh, a mi no me interesan sus juegos, y a ellos no les interesa el espacio, además no me junto con imbéciles." (I'm not interested on their games, and they aren't interested on the outer space, also I don't get along with imbeciles)."

"Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito, usted debe entender que es necesario que tenga amigos, salir, divertirse" (watch your mouth, young man, you must understand that it is necessary to have friends, to go out, to get fun)."

"Sí sí sí, lo que sea." (Yeah Yeah, whatever.)".

 **2011, February.**

Luis spended his time at home alone as almost all the days, but this time in particular he was building a tube.

After he had finished reading the books, Blue Pale Dot and A Brief History Of Time, he was eager to watch the stars through a telescope, unfortunately, his family was poor and even the cheapest telescope was too expensive for them, due that, he was trying to build his own.

Unfortunately, his family was constantly interrupting him.

Help me to take care of the tortillería while I'm out.

Help me to carry heavy things.

Go to get ingredients for food.

And almost every activity that could keep him away from finishing his precious object.

 **2011, November.**

Even though Luis managed to build the telescope, he discovered another problem... the light.. the buildings and cars were able to hide almost all visible objects on the heavens... he sighed..

While Luis managed to look at the stars a few times, eventually he got bored, even though they were beautiful objects, only watching them... meh.. he wanted to calculate their distance.. he wanted to know how to know what they were made of... he started to investigate on internet.

 **Askr, Present Time.**

 **"** Supongo que sin luz electrica esto será mucho más fácil.. ya quiero descubrir un planeta.." (I guess without electricity here, this will be easier... I already want to discover a new planet...).

Then, he walked out as well.

* * *

The castle's backyard was the perfect place to use the newest invention in Askr.

Sharena even brought her mother.

"It is an honor to me to be able to give you all the key what will reveal you the real size of the existence.. to prove how our imagination pales against anything there is to be discovered... here it is... the first telescope of your world!." Kiran exclaimed as he lended the mentioned object to Lucina... he didn't consider that speech as the best he could have created... but he was kinda nervous.

The blue haired princess didn't waste time as she looked through it, pointing to the moon.

"Oh my godness... those are many craters.. " Lucina commented, her eyes were widen, after a few time, she passed the telescope to Lilina.

"You weren't lying... the moon is another world..."

"Yeah.. I'm not sure if that moon was appeared just like the moon in my universe, but it is likely."

"Wait a minute, do you know how the moon was created?." Nino asked, as curiosity devoured her mind.

"Well, the moon is thought to have formed about 4.51 billon years ago-"

"4.51 Billon years?!." Sharena yelled, she couldn't believe it.. and the other heroes couldn't too.

"Um.. yeah.. I mean, what did you think?, that the earth was only 10000 years old?.. Bah!, actually, during the whole time my earth has existed, the humans have been walking around only in the 0.001 porcent of its history... I suppose it is the same case here."

"... how.. how can you know that?.." The queen Henriette questioned after a few time.

"We can determine how old are the rocks using a process called radiometric dating, it is amazing but here I don't have tools to do it... but meh, compared to the time the universe has existed... it is not too much... "

"...how much time?.." Even Alfonse was very interested.

"... 13.8 billon years... yeah."

Kiran continued explaining more about the universe that night, he explained that even using his invention, the 99.9 porcent of the stars weren't still visible, he explained what were the galaxies, and how the galaxies were nothing but a dot compared to the colossal size of an universe, and that, now proved the existence of different universes, their universe was likely just a bubble in a sea filled of thousands bubble universes.

For the first time in their lives, the heroes understood something Kiran accepted a long time ago... technically.. they were nothing.

* * *

 **The first time you understand how tiny you are... IT IS FUCKING AMAZING! :D.**

 **Or well, I don't know about you, many people get scared and then they begin to belive in the flat earth because they have a needing to belive they are special enough to live inside their own fishbowl... que chingen a su madre (fuck they).**

 **And yeah, you finally know something about Kiran's past, also, when I wrote: Day Of Death I meant a festival in Mexico, it is celebrated the 2nd day of November, it is not Halloween, this confirms Kiran is Mexican, just like, for example, Marco Díaz or Miguel (The one who appears in COCO) and probably Rick Sánchez.. I mean.. it was kinda obvious anyway.. I guess.. but well, he is Mexican, yeah, but he is also Chilean... a Tortillería is a store where tortillas are produced, and then tortillas are used to cook tacos.**

 **Well.. Time For Answers! Yeeey!.**

 **MrFireTank:**

 **Well.. I hope you got something... because I didn't.. *cries*.**

 **KiraLight-san:**

 **Um.. whatever you want bro...**

 **JP I'm Italian:**

 **Well, at least Gunnthra got killed, because if that didn't happen... I was going to have more troubles avoiding to make Kiran a Gary Stu.. and talking about that.. am I the only one who didn't feel any sad?.. as KiraLight said, her death was lame... and talking about dead people, King Gustav will remain dead, that does not change the history so much so... I'm not gonna bother me to bring him back.**

 **And the summoner's name has been Kiran the whole time, what I said was that, he chose Kiran because it is too similar to Kira from Death Note, but also because Kiran means: Ray Of Light.**

 **JDT1829:**

 **Well, that's likely because not all writers can speak two or more languages.**

 **As I always ask.. there's an error there?.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Starting To Change The World Part 5**

Dark... everything Kiran saw was dark...

But it is nothing unusual, after all, the sunrise hadn't came at that time.

"Coño..(damn).." he sighed, considering he had needed to wake up at 5:40 am to get prepared to arrive at the bus stop to travel to his school, that was in other city, he waking up very early was pretty normal.

He put his hand on the wall, then he tried to press something.. but it wasn't there, he continued looking for it a few second more before he realized something.

"Ah.. claro..(right).." He facepalmed very hard, "Pendejo aweonao (You fucking idiot)."

In this world, there was no lights to be turned on.

He got up from the bed, walking slowly to do not collide with something.. specially to do not hurt his little finger... gods, he knew getting hurted in that finger was painful as hell.

Knowing he still had time until everybody woke up, he pulled out from a drawer the book that queen Lydia gave him, he turned three candles on, by generating friction, since the matches didn't exist either.

The dim light barely allowed him to read, he was turning pages until he found the one where there was more information about the orbs... the fact that he saw the text as if it was in Spanish made everything easier for him.

Apparently, the orbs were created using a fraction of the royal family's power and precious stones, spinels, kyanite, tsavorite garnet and fluorite.. Kiran didn't know too much about jewelry, but considering he didn't read ruby, esmerald, shappire and moon stone... he didn't believe to get those stones would be easy... at least at the beginning.

He just took a look over the blue orb he got from Merric before turning the page, in this one it was explained to process of creating.

"Perfecto. (perfect)". he exclaimed, he continued reading for a while, part of the book was a kind of diary of its creator, where he or she explained what happened since he/she discovered the weapons the Breidablik was based on.

The creator was very curious about those objects, especially because nobody was able to identify them, he/she spent many days trying to figure out how to disarm them, and accidently killed a person whe he/she learned how to fire a gun.

"No chinges... bueno, tiene sentido.. (Don't be kidding.. well.. it makes sense..)." Kiran thought as he grimaced.

Of course, at the beginning, that person still considered that those weapons and its technology could be usefull, unfortunately, as more as he/she learned about its power and after an inccident where one of those weapons was stolen and a massacre happened, he/she decided to destroy them and make sure nobody was going to know about their existence in the future except the royal family.. but the changes in the language erased that memory from the royal family too since almost nobody was able to read the book.. and maybe the ones who could, decided it was better being forgotten completely.

The book described how the bodies of the victims ended up.

The first dead man had a tiny hole on the chest, where his heart was, considering that, he died by a simple gun.

But the ones who died in the shooting had their faces disfigured or their bodies shattered.. the ones who survived lost either their arms or legs... this, and considering that on the book was read only one weapon was stolen, it must be a shotgun.

The Breidablik's project was already started when it happened so, not wanting to waste it, it was finished anyway.

The book didn't seem to contain any information about the Breidablik might have a mode for shooting real bullets.. or magic.. it made sense, but Kiran still wanted it, he would have enjoyed using both the sword and gun, then he could have played pretending he was Zero.

He noticed the sun was raising in the horizon.. well, it was the sun of 8 minutes ago... a period of time near to that.. considering the sun seemed to be equal to his sun in his universe, it was possible that it was at a similar distance, a AU.. about 150 million kilometres, and the light needed 8 minutes to travel that distance.

When he opened his closet, he decided that this time, he was going to wear his old clothes.

A blue shirt, a blue sweatshirt, a blue pants, a blue tennis shoes.. he liked blue so much.

As he began to walk outside his room, through his mind crossed something..

He began to question what he was living.. just like that time when he was with Corrin.

He was able to sleep.. to dream, to eat and he had all the needings he had in his universe.. his senses seemed to work perfectly... and he didn't feel any difference about them in this universe compared to what he had experienced in his own.. he neither could say he was dreaming.. nor prove he was in a coma... he even wasn't able to manipulate the world to transform it at will, something he was able to do in his dreams.

This couldn't be a computer simulation either, because the food he ate gave him energy, something binary numbers couldn't do.

But many things in this world was so similar to his own to a levels that his skepticism didn't allow him to believe this was real... there was cows.. cat, dogs, humans, even the food was pretty equal.. he knew that if the theory of the infinite universes was true, then it wouldn't be impossible that, in at least an infinite number of them, there could be a planet very similar to his own, even having similar species, but.. he still didn't believe he was so lucky to arrive there just because one day he decided to go outside for a walk.

"Mi puta cabeza... (My fucking head)..." he said as he placed both hands over his hair.

"Ok, I think I should tell this to Anna." a female voice spoke.

"Uh... Kagero?... is that you?.." He asked as he looked around, unable to find her, gods, she was really good at her job.

"Considering you are having a headache, it proves you need to sleep more... don't think I haven't seen you being awake so early all this time."

Kiran only heard as if someone ran away very quickly.

"Verga.. no la vi... cuando dijo que me iba a cuidar lo decía enserio... no sabría si decir que ya chingé.. o que eso me perturba...(Damn... I didn't see her... when she said she was going to protect me she was very serious... I don't know if I should say it's great... or it's freaking me out)."

Well, he was going to have a talking with Anna...

"Pues ya que pinches..(well.. whatever).".

* * *

"Okay.. let me try to understand it.. you go to sleep until like three hours after the sunset.. and you wake up two hours before the sunrise?.." the indignant voice of the commander was heard.

"Not exactly. but yeah". Kiran nodded, not giving a shit.

"Are you insane!?."

"Technically speaking, yes."

"Kiran!." Anna exclaimed.

"I used to do this in my original world, and I never needed to change that."

"Mmmmh?." she raised her eyebrow as she responded sarcastly. "Of course, that's why you are asking me for coffee everyday right?.

"Hahahaha, yeah... may I have more?...".

Anna just facepalmed while she sat.

"Listen, I understood why you didn't sleep the first days, you were studying tactics.. that's fine, but now, if Kagero tells me you aren't sleeping well again, I'm not gonna pay you for two weeks... got it?.."

Kiran sighed in frustration as he frowned. "Aaaah como chingas... (how annoying)... fine...".

"Very well... now.. talking about economic stuff.. the security coffins are already for sale." she winked.

"Perfect.. I mean, catalepsy is not very common, but it is still dangerous.".

"Yeah... but the panic it causes to people is helping me..." the commander gave a satisfied smile as she showed him a lot of money.

Kiran laughed a litte. "What about the other projects?."

"The carpenter told me they are about to finish that thing you called.. mmmh.. table football... but about the.. bicycle, it is done."

"Oh yeah?!, may I see it?."

"It is in the main hallway."

"Great, I don't like to walk a lot, but I don't know to ride a horse so.. it's perfect for me, even if it is made completly of wood."

"The materials for the chalkboards are traveling, they should arrive in a few days."

They continued talking about their business for a while, once they had finished, Kiran stood up, and once he was about to open the door to leave, Anna's hand stopped him from turning the doorknob.

"Maybe we could get more money selling clothes like those..."

"Mmmh.. right, you could promote it with a slogan like: The Clothes Of The Legendary Hero or any bullshit like that."

"Yeah... and you know?.."

Then Anna touched Kiran's chest.

"if all this makes us very rich...maybe I will consider to give you some... privileges..." the smile she gave him made Kiran to feel very uncomfortable.

"Um.. glad to hear that... whatever.." He opened the door as fast as he could and ran away. "VERGA VERGA VERGA VERGA NO MAMES NO MAMES NO NO NO NOOOOO! AAAAAAH! (SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT PLEASE NO!, PLEASE NO!).

Anna laughed a lot while she saw him trying to escape like a scared kid.

"Having maybe the biggest brain or not, he's still stupid somehow."

* * *

Once Kiran was sure he was safe, he stopped walking, he breathed deeply for a while.

Did the commander was insinuating she was going to have sex with he?... he had learned she was kinda obsessed with the money but..

"Ok ok, olvida esa mierda, sólo... ve por la bici.. (Just forget that shit.. just.. go get the bicycle)."

Kiran walked, once the object was in his range of vision, he noticed how a blonde and a green haired were analyzing the it with curiosity.

"Do you like it?." he asked happily.

"Is.. is this another of your inventions?..." Sharena asked excited.

"That's right Sharenita, it is called bicycle.. or bike.." He took the training wheels off from the bicycle and he rode it. "It's very practical to travel around a town, it does not need to be fed like a horse.. it does not leave shit down the road... and using it is good for your health."

"May I use it?.." Nino asked, as excited as her new friend.

It was something about Nino that made Kiran thought she was... very cute.. was it her green hair?, something that didn't exist in his own universe?, was it the fact she was still a young lady?.. or maybe the fact she wasn't as annoying as any other kid he met?.. maybe it was all that... he just couldn't say no.

"Well, unfortunately, you cannot ride this just because you want to, you need to train, most of the people used to fall from it the first times."

"Owww..." she seemed to be disappointed... not only Kiran told her yesterday that, in the end, he couldn't teach her to read since they actually didn't speak the same idiom.. now this.

Kiran got off from the bicycle and he put the training wheels back on their place. "That's why there is training wheels."

It didn't took too much time until Nino was riding the bike around the castle, giggling, even Sharena and she played races.

* * *

 **Okay, maybe this is a filler chapter.. this was supposed to have like 4500 words** **.. but well, I didn't want to leave you all more time without a new chapter so.. I'm just gonna leave the rest part for the next one and then, we can continue with the normal history.**

 **Considering Anna loves the money at an insane level, it would be logical that she would do something like that... I mean.. do I need to explain why?.**

 **Time for answers.**

 **JP I'm Italian.**

 **But there is a problem, being different is not something that could be considered as intrinsically good, I mean, as humans we have the desire to be special, relevant.. but the science proves we are not.**

 **Honestly, considering how bad written the history is (something I'm gonna have to fix...) , that actually could happen... but if my memory works perfectly.. Fjorm has more sisters... doesn't she?..**

 **KiraLight-san.**

 **Well, I was kinda sure I was going to need to change the rating from T to M.. let me watch some horror videos about torture and weas (things) like those and maybe I will be able to do it.**

 **adammnh123**

 **Well, I once heard a phrase: having mental health in a world filled by stupid and crazy people is insane..**

 **I'm happy you are liking this version of Kiran of the infinite amount of them there is in the existence.**

 **I read a few chapters of that fic.. and yeah, if this Kiran was born in Mark's place, not having all the knowledge he has, he would have been even more like that Mark, I mean, even if their personalities are similar, there is differences about their beliefs.**

 **You should read Pale Blue Dot.. on that book there is more information that will make you think more deep.**

 **As I always ask.. there's an error there?.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Starting To Change The World Final Part**

Kiran decided to go to train after he left Nino and Sharena with his new bike.

He really needed to improve his skills, even though fighting the hero king and survive was supposed to be a feat, or at least that was what Lucina said, Kiran understood perfectly that Marth probably was containing his full strenght. Even if Marth was obligated to obey Veronica, he still wanted to be free. It was logic to say he was going easy on him, and even if that was the case, Kiran knew he couldn't have defeated him fighting alone... he still was very weak.

In the training camp, the princess of Ylisee and the prince of Askr were involved in a very even duel.

Kiran decided to wait his turn to fight either Lucina or Alfonse.

Kiran analyzed the fight, it was very interesting and amazing at the same time.

Lucina crearly moved herself quicker than Alfonse, her slashes were more. But Alfonse seemed to do not have any trouble, blocking her attacks very well. Lucina hit him more times, but when Alfonse decided to attack, his slashes were stronger and more precise.

They didn't seem to be about to finish, Kiran sighed and was about to approach when he felt a finger on his shoulder, he turned to see the hybrid Corrin, she had a wood sword on the hand.

"I guess you are getting tired of waiting, aren't you?" she asked while she patted Kiran's head.

"Kinda." Kiran closed his eyes, enjoying Corrin's action.

"Good, because I still need to practice my sword skills again... well, get ready."

"Can't we just wait a little more?..." Kiran asked, bowing a little. Corrin understood what he wanted, smiling, she began to pat Kiran's head again.

A few seconds after, Corrin's eyes went kinda wide as she heard Kiran simulating a purring of a little cat.

"Oowwwww!" Corrin couldn't stop herself and hugged Kiran while she continued patting him. Kiran, obviously, purred more. It only lasted two minutes as Kiran liberated himself from Corrin's hands.

The dragon princess giggled as she spoke "Okay, I-I felt I became into Camilla."

"Another of your siblings, I guess." Kiran said, holding his own wood sword, he imitated Alfonse's posture.

"Yeah, she's very... affectionate."

Kiran got surprised when the girl crouched slightly, then, she jumped, making two spins in the air. She made a slash in down direction, Kiran blocked it placing his sword in horizontal position, he backed off a little by jumping... only to see the princess running towards him, he tried to stab her, Corrin just jumped again, making another slash, this time, hitting on Kiran's shoulder.

Kiran growled, reacting quickly to block a second slash, then he pushed her away with the sword. Being his turn to make a slash, he tried a horizontal one, Corrin avoided it by doing like if she was playing limbo.

"Uh.. uh... damn... Marth wasn't that agile..."

Corrin giggled. "I still need to regain all my strength and my sword though, but well, these are the results of being raised in a tower during years. I couldn't do anything different to learning tactics and training."

"Inside a tower... who are you?, Fiona? it makes sense I guess, considering you can turn yourself into a beast."

"Who?"

"Nobody, just forget it... mmmmh..." Kiran then tried to make a similar posture to Corrin's one, but he held the sword on the frontal hand instead.

Corrin raised her eyebrow "Are you imitating me?... mmmh, can you wield your sword with your left hand?"

"I wanna try something... let's say your posture reminds me of a character's one... and I'd be glad to dominate that posture... even if I will never be so agile as you... and don't worry, the only thing my left hand cannot do is writing." Kiran smiled as he tried to run like Corrin.

Corrin blocked his first attack, only to do not almost block the second. Kiran changed the weapon from the left hand to the right one and tried an horizontal slash from right to left.

She continued blocking attacks, but some times Kiran was able to hit her, due she got confused when he changed the sword from one hand to the other.

Corrin gave a mortal jump somersaulted backwards, she prepared herself to block another attack, but Kiran stayed where he was, then, he began to twist his wrist many times, due that, his sword was making circles like the symbol of the infinite.

Corrin tried to discover an aperture only to be surprised when Kiran suddenly broke the cicle and attacked her with a diagonal slash from up to down.

They continued like that for hours, with the time, Corrin managed to predict better Kiran's moves, even tough Kiran was able to change the weapon from hand to hand faster.

Their training stopped in the moment they felt raindrops on their heads.

Kiran gave a smile. "Oh, great!."

Corrin raised her eyebrow "I guess that's sarcasm."

"No, actually, I like the rain, I mean, everytime I'm not getting so pinches (fucking) wet... what I mean is that I like rain's sound."

"Oh, interesting, but I still say you should get wet, you stink." Corrin turned to see other thing as she now was detecting Kiran's reek.

"Good point, I mean, at least this is because of sweating by training and not by the temperature, honestly, sometimes I didn't stand the heat from my town." Kiran began to walk to the castle, Corrin following him.

"Um... Kiran..."

"Yes?"

Corrin gave a kinda worried face as she spoke, "I'm still wondering something... what was that... thing you asked me for?..."

"Um..you mean.. what I asked you... that time... when I requested your help for ideas about tactics... right?."

Corrin nodded. "That was so weird..."

Kiran's face became kinda pale and and he gave a more insecure expression. "Let's say... I wanted to test something."

"Test?... test what?..." Corrin wasn't expecting that.

"Um... um... I wanted to know if you knew... something that... you shouldn't have known."

"Why?" Corrin was even more confused than that time.

Kiran sighed "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Why?..."

"It's something that could blow your mind up... I'll tell you later, I'mma take a bath." he began to walk faster.

"Um... okay..."

* * *

All the heroes were eating their comfortably, the raining sound created a very relaxing and enjoyable atmosphere.

Kiran stroked Nino's hair as he asked "So, wanna get your own bike?"

Nino's eyes were filled with light and childish desire. "Yes, please!"

"All right, en chinga (quickly) I request to build another one." he patted Nino and then he continued eating, but it didn't last too much as Anna sat by his side.

"Kiran, important news."

Kiran felt a few uncomfortable due what happened between he and Anna hours ago, but he decided to listen her anyway.

"Well, what's going on?"

"There will be a reunion of Askarian tacticians, the council of Askr and the queen, you must be there."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, do not miss it."

Kiran gave a thumb up and he said "Símon (yeah)."

"I guess that is a yes." Anna scratched her hair.

Kiran nodded, he was about to begin to think about the meeting when Anna spoke again.

"Also, my sisters wanna meet you."

"Oh, you have sisters? how many, I have three."

Again, Anna scratched her hair, but she was smiling this time. "Honestly, I don't remember very well, it was a long time since we had a family meeting."

"Um... okay?... could you please give me at least an approximate number?..."

"Um..." Anna put her finger on her lip as she tried to recall. "over 30 in this continent, yeah."

Kiran opened his mouth so much. "A la verga!(holy crap)..."

Alfonse then decided to speak. "If that surprises you, the fact all those sisters are like twins of the commander is gonna break your mind..."

"...Poncho, are you kidding me?.."

Alfonse narrowed and Anna giggled. "No, he's not." she aswered as she leaned on Kiran's shoulder. "All they are as beautiful as I am."

"I can confirm that, we have Annas in our own worlds, all them look equal." Lucina commented, Virion nodded.

"Yeah." Corrin and Kagero said.

"It's the same case for us." Lilina explained, Nino made a sound of confirmation.

"N-no-no mames (don't be kidding), who coño (in the hell) are you?... the nurse Joy?..."

"Who?."

"Let's say you're not the only person with multiple identical sisters I know..."

"There's people like me in your world?!"

"Emm... the problem is that those persons were fictional characters... I never expected something like that could actually happen... (Aún más raro... (even more weird..)).."

"Oh." Anna gave a kinda dissapointed face.

"What exists in my world is the twin town, a town where there are ninety pairs of twins, it is in a country called... Brazil?.. yeah."

Now Alfonse was the surprised one "Wow.. all them in only one town.?"

"Yeah, I mean, I read the notice a few days before I got summoned."

"So, you lived in.. Brazin you said?." Lucina asked.

"It's Brazil, and no, Brazil is too away from where I lived, I mean, I have a friend there and I talked to her everyday but, no."

"Wait.. you talked to someone who lives in another country everyday?.." Kagero questioned.

"Even tought you said you lived too away.." Nino commented.

"Yeah, I mean, your faster comunication object is a owl, where I come from, we use something that is able to send messages as faster as the light itself called Internet... mmmh... consider it... a no physic dimension where you can have talkings, play games, look for information or whatever you want, that is used by people from all the continents."

"...You're never gonna stop surprising us eh?..."

"Never Poncho."

Sharena felt so excited, imagining herself doing a lot of things with people from the whole world.. if sometimes she felt eager to visit that place time ago the first time Kiran explained them about the wonderfulls of his home world, now she was decided to go. "Brother, w-we should open a portal to that world!."

A few heroes showed their approval, others had doubts.

Alfonse rolled his eyes. "First we need to be able to close the portals Sharena."

But only Kiran had an expression filled with horror.

"NO!, NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNO!.

Everybody backed off a little on their chairs.

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE SUGGEST THAT AGAIN!..." Kiran deeped breath a few times after that... "That's a bad idea, at all, have you forgotten what I said about the weapons where I come from?.. "

Sharena's felt a cold appearing in her heart as she remembered"Oh.."

"And okay, I guess we agree when I say this, weapons don't kill people, people kills people, that's right... However, the problem is what I've told you about the people from there. They have, as far as I know, some problems about two things. The first one is this thing called petroleum, it is running out, what is the petroleum? It is the most wanted natural resource in my world. it is hard to obtain, because it is created by the rests of animals that lived thousands years, but it's very usefull. Basically it is a cornerstone of the society, and one of the most powerful countries is so desesperated to get more petroleum. Considering how far they are willing to go to get what they want when they want to... I guess I don't need to explain what would happen... and that only considering the petroleum in this world, if they discovered the others that are connected right now to this one, more eager to conquest they are gonna be, and again, we're not considering the other natural resourses they want."

"...And if we have a lot of troubles dealing with Embla..." Anna grimaced.

"..Dealing with them is gonna be a nightmare.." Alfonse ended the phrase.

A death silence appeared for a few seconds before a Nino scared, asked.

"And what is the second one?..."

"The needing of a new world to live in... many activities generated by using the petroleum have caused a... climatic disaster... we know it as... global warming, to explain all the processes involved would be very hard, so let's say the temperature is increasing too much. It will come a day when everything is gonna be as hot as the hell itself... due that, they are trying to get another world where to live, in case they failed in their attempts to stop the possible apocalypse they have caused,.."

"We would make them the things easier with a portal to our world." Alfonse said with a serious face.

"I-I see... sorry Kiran..." Sharena apologized.

"It's okay... the only reason why we would open a gate to my world would be to steal information and technology to apply on them reverse engineering, and we would open the gate only one day or two, no more."

"So you really don't want to go back." Anna asked.

Kiran began to shake his head and his both hands "No, ni em pedo, (never, never) ni em pedo, I only return to get as more books and lamps or whatever as I could and mexicano va que chuta. (I return quickly)" then he pushed Anna's face "... and you, stay two meters or more away from me."

"Mi mi mi.. you're hard... I like that" Anna winked.

"Tsee."

* * *

The next day, Kiran was already waiting outside the throne room, nobody but him had already arrived, he sat by the door, he had the eyes closed, the voice of his commander made him to open them.

"I hope you slept this time."

"Yeah yeah, could you please stop chingandome (bothering me)?."

"Oh? then you don't want this?" she was holding a coffee cup.

"I slept, but it does not mean I don't want it." Kiran stood up and took the cup, he drank happly and he exclaimed. "¡Esto sabe de puta madre! (This tastes extremely delicious)."

"I heard you kept your manners when you met the queen, so I hope you're doing the same now."

"A huevo (of course), that means yes, don't worry." he drank more.

* * *

This time, instead of being sat in front of the queen Henriette, Kiran, Alfonse, Anna and Sharena were on some seats similar to those of a jury, they and some men were in the right part of the room, in the left part more men and women.

"(Parece que la misoginia y el machismo no existe en lo absoluto en este mundo... o al menos en ésta nación... (it looks like misogyny and machism don't exist at all in this world... or at least in this country)... si éste mundo es de verdad... ¡lo amo aun más! ( if this world is real... I love it even more!) )..."

Two persons in the room had a similar coat to Kiran's one.

The first one was a man of gray hair and eyes, he seemed to be older and taller than Kiran, like if he was twenty five years old. But considering the Askarian calendary, that man's age would be thirty point fourty one... since Kiran became eighteen the previous day, his new Askarian age was twenty point nine... If that man was actually twenty five, in Askarian age he would be eight point fivety one years older than Kiran... without considering months and days of course... if Kiran needed to name something he and that man shared, it was their serious face.

The second one was a woman, purple hair, but her eyes were brown as Kiran's ones. Younger than the first one, that was for sure, but she was as tall as Kiran. Maybe twenty four point three in Askarian age, her expression showed a kind person.

There was a third one with a coak, but his own was kinda different, it had a better decoration... more serious face, a mustache, clearly very old, almost fourty eight point six years old in Askarian age... black hair and eyes... probably he was the best tactician of Askr.. how that kind of people were called?... Grand Masters?... yeah.

"Alright..." The queen Henriette spoke. "I'mma gonna pass list first."

For the first time in a very long time, Kiran felt like if he was in his second favorite place, the school.

He wrote down the names of all the people who were present, some of them were nobles. Considering Alfonse, his sister and mother didn't seem to be evil at all, Kiran wasn't sure if he shouldn't untrust so much as he did to the previous mentioned ones. To do not take risks, he was going to investigate them if he had time.

For him, the most important ones were the tacticians.

The gray haired man was called Carl, the purple haired girl was Evelyn, and the old man was Frank... but he wasn't sure if these names he heard were the real names or just the ones he got due the translator integrated to his brain.

Kiran stayed silent for the most of the meeting, he actually didn't have anything to say, but he had a lot of information to process.

While Carl and Evelyn defended the west side of the country, Frank defended the south, as it would be expected, he had to deal the most difficult battles, but he manged to win a 80% of the times, but everybody seemed to agree that it was only because some heroes were in Veronica's forces.

Emblian tacticians were good at their jobs anyway, the fact that Carl and Evelyn had a 60% of victories explained that.

This war had lasted for one year at that moment, but, again, a year for these people was only ten months. However, appearently, this wasn't the first time it happend. A similar conflict was caused by Veronica's father, it ended with his death. The portals were closed by his son, the prince Bruno, but due that, he was considered a betrayer. He escaped from home and nobody had knew anything about him for years... unfortunately, Veronica managed to deceive Alfonse and he opened new portals for her. She used the excuse she needed to get minerals from those worlds to rebuild her nation, actually, that's why they wanted the portals at first place. Mining was easier if you knew the location of certain minerals and if you can open a portal to the same place in infinite timelines, you didn't have to waste your time looking for minerals anymore. You only needed to get them from the same place again and again... after that, Alfonse lost nobles support, it was one of the reasons why he joined the order of heroes, to fix his mistake and redeem himself.

Kiran resisted the temp to yell at him a classic meme from his loved (hated) country: Cabrón, ¡¿Qué hiciste?! (Fool, what did you do?!)... he decided that maybe he would do it later.

The most of the nobles showed a behavior similar to their queen's one, friendly and respectful when they asked things about the war. Kiran still saw a few ones who were more like he had expected about these people, eagers to get Henriette's favor, saying a lot how much they were loyal and that they would try their best to support the army but never actually explaining how.

"(Populismo barato de porquería.. (Shitty cheap populism).)" Kiran thougt... probably they would be the most annoying stones in his way in the future. since he was gonna try to convince Alfonse to change the monarchy for something better, and it didn't need too much explanation why they would disagreed with the idea.

But even with all that, Kiran could compare Askr to Iceland... two beautiful countries.

Of course, Kiran was perfectly aware of some of them watching at him, so did Anna. Both of them knew perfectly it would come a time when one person would ask who is the new weird guy who wears a tactician coak, especially because most of them hadn't seen him before.

And that time came when it was time to check the order of heroes performance.

"Commander Anna, could you please explain us a few things?" Frank asked.

Anna stood up and nodded. "Yes."

"We sent you to recover the legendary relic from the temple to discover if you could bring the hero of the legend... and considering your order seem to have gained a new member.. is he the hero?" the grand master pointed to Kiran.

Anna nodded again "Show them." she ordered.

Kiran didn't stand up, he just raised the Breidablik to allow eveybody to look at it.

Some people showed their surprise, Frank raised his eyebrows a little, but he stayed calmed.

"Very well, now, considering he's wearing a tactician coak, I suppose he's good enough to lead the army... is he?"

"His performance is decent, during our attempt to liberate the world of the mystery, we lost 50 soldiers of the 250 queen Henriette gave us, that could be considered too bad, if we only fought two or three battles, we had a at least seven direct battles with the Emblian Army."

"Those would be like seven casualities per battle... it's not bad, of course, the enemy is not as strong in the conquested worlds as in ours, but it's not bad."

"He has discovered the method to summon heroes to fight for our side using Breidablik, since it is like a weapon from his world, we have six heroes right now, counting Sharena, Alfonse, he and me, we are ten."

"Is he always that silent?"Carl asked, his face showed indiference.

"Wait a minute..." Evelyn placed her fingers on her chin as she began to think. "Silent.. tactician... young... is he.. Mark?"

"Mark?." Frank questioned.

"Uuum..." it was the first sound Kiran made during the whole meeting. "Who is Mark?..."

"So he's not, ha!."

Kiran narrowed his eyes.

"Carl, relax..." Frank sighed. "Well, what's your name, young man?."

"...Kiran.. Kiran Enríquez López..."

"Kiran Henrik López?" Sharena asked.

"Enríquez Sharenita, Enríquez López."

Evelyn raised her hand. "I'm kinda confused, your surname is López, right?"

"It's one of my two surnames." Kiran corrected. "In my country we use two surnames, the first surname of the dad, and the first surname of the mom. It is very practical to differentiate between siblings and cousins... Kiran is my name, Enríquez and López are my surnames..."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, Kiran." Frank spoke."I would like to test your skills as quick as it is possible.. that I'm afraid it will be once I've finished all my own battles."

Kiran gave a classic militar salute. "Sir yes sir.", only to feel uncomfortable once everybody gave him a confused look, except Anna, Sharena and Alfonse, they knew it was probably another of his weird hand expressions.

"Um... this is how militars display respect where I come from." he explained.

Carl and Evelyn did the same thing then, while Evelyn smiled. Carl just shrugged.

After a few more time, the queen ended the meeting.

* * *

So.. I'mma be the mrs Enríquez?... mmhh?

Anna asked as she held Kiran's hand. he shook his head. "No, because I'm not interested in getting a wife, and even if I was, in my system the wifes keep their surnames."

Anna just giggled. "Maybe you're not right now... but nobody knows what the future holds."

(Interesada de mierda.. (interested woman of shit..)). Kiran thought, he growled and kept walking.

Alfonse, who was looking at them, whispered to his sister. "The commander sees a gold mine instead of Kiran himself..."

Sharena nodded. "They look cute together though."

* * *

 **Alright, I just wanted to release this already.. I'm not gonna lie, part of the problem why this chapter took so long is because I was playing GTA SA and Minecraft a lot.. the others were the final exams I had.. fortunately, the lowest calification I got was an 8. (while in USA you use letters, in Mexico, we use numbers from the 0 to 10, being 6 the lowest number you need to pass the exam.)**

 **The new Original Characters are going to have their time to shine, just wait.**

 **In this story, nobody is gonna be forced to use only one kind of weapon.**

 **Technically, using our calendary, they are on January 2nd 2018.**

 **Is everybody having fun with the world cup?, here I saw too many memes about Mexico beating Germany, as everybody expected Mexico getting raped like Brazil and Argentina.. but I'm not too happy, since many videos about Mexicans burning Germany flags appeared... for just a stupid goal (gol here)... urgh..**

 **Whatever, let's forget these neandertals and let's go to answer reviews.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn:**

 **Thanks a lot, and sorry for releasing this late.**

 **JP I'm Italian:**

 **1.-Due that, I respect you, and yeah, she even has a brother.. who everybody says he's gonna be a lot like Ephraim... I hope that's true.**

 **2.-Thanks for the corrections.**

 **3.-Technically speaking, those moments about Kiran doubting reality are the most far I will ever let Kiran to break the fourth wall.**

 **4.-Well, Kiran has a lot of ideas to get a lot of money, Anna is obssesed with gold.. it was inevitable.**

 **5.-Just wait until Kiran builds a trampoline or his mini soccer game is finished.**

 **6.-The heroes are: Lucina, Kagero, Lilina, Nino, Corrin, Virion (but he does not appear a lot since I never like him in Awakening), Anna, Sharena, Alfonse and Kiran.. maybe I put too many women in the story but.. well, the game gives me better and more women units than men units (I only had one man 5 stars and like 7 women 5 stars the first three months of the game), and I live surrounded by women in real life so..**

 **KiraLight-san:**

 **Yeah, it was.**

 **Coralei:**

 **1.-Aunque no se ha visto, Sharena sí ha estado entrenando.. (Even tought it hasn't been seen, Sharena has been training..)**

 **2.-Si bien es cierto que por efecto de las lineas de tiempo infinitas debe haber muchas Lucina que no son planas, del mismo modo que debe haber Camillas planas, ésta Lucina es plana como las que acostumbras a ver. (It is truth that, due the infinite timelines, there must be a lot of Lucinas who are not flat, just like there is a lot of Camillas who are flat, this Lucina is flat as you are used to see her.)**

 **3.-Yuri?.. bueno, no es que tenga algún problema con eso pero.. sólo lo agregaría si no fuera forzado. (Yuri?... it is not like I have a problem with that but.. I wouldn't put it if it is forced.)**

 **4.-Ve más capítulos y sabrás cual es su nombre. (Read more chapters and you'll know what is his name).**

 **5.-No, hasta donde supongo eso es muy propio de ti. (No, until I can guess, that's so normal coming from you.)**

 **As I always ask.. is there a grammar error?.. where?.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, maybe you're wondering why I'm going to the world of Binding when it is supossed to be the third world, well, who says I'm obligated to make the story equal?.. I'm not interested to put Xander again for a while, also, something is gonna happen about the Omega Yato, but I prefer to keep that for the future... well, let's begin.**

 **World of Binding Part 1**

Once Kiran was free from Anna's claws, he decided it was time to confront Alfonse, but he knew he couldn't do it if Sharena was present, he waited patiently until the askarian princess decided to go to have a talking with her friends the ylissean princess and the Lycian queen, then stood where Alfonse could see him and gave him a hand signal to tell him to approach.

"A ver pendejo (Come here you idiot), how come is it possible you opened so many gates for her?." Kiran narrowed his eyes.

Alfonse began to rub his face, feeling again extreme shame, just like during the meeting and he answered. "That.. that wench knows how to act like a desperated girl very well... she sent me so many letters.. she even met me, she was crying for the love of.. graa!". Alfonse's fists were very hardened, rage was the emotion in charge of his mind right now.

"But you had to open so many gates to different worlds?.. didn't the experience with the first war tell you it could be a trap?" Kiran crossed his arms.

"It did!.." Alfonse closed his eyes and began to shake his head as he feel more shame. "But.. as I said.. she's too good at deceiving.. those portals are opened to places where certain minerals are, we couldn't explore the whole world everytime we opened a gate, we tried to discover what place contained more gold, more silver, more iron, more plumb, etc... so, as you can guess, Veronica requested me gates to those places.. "

It was a word that got all Kiran's attention, now he wasn't interested about asking Alfonse how he could be so stupid...

"Plumb... plumb... ay cabrón por supuesto que tendrían eso aquí. (Damn it, of course they would have it here...).. mierda (shit)... mierda (shit)..." Kiran began to look around, feeling panic, he was trembling, how much plumb there was there?... how he was going to convince Alfonse to make all that material dissapear?.

Alfonse leaned on a wall and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with the plumb?... let me guess, you know something we don't?."

Kiran nodded, still watching around. "At least the plumb gas hasn't existed here, it means the amount of plumb here is not as dangerous as it was in my world 50 years ago, but considering what Romans did with plumb, I wouldn't be surprised if my own sword contains plumb..." he drew his sword and droped it, like if he was touching shit.

"Some books, forks, helmets, sculptures and many other things contain plumb... honestly anything here may contain it... so?." he extended his arm and left his palm up, asking Kiran to continue.

"The plumbum is like a slow poison to human body, basically."

"Slow poison?... how?"

"It, just like bacterias, can get inside your body, but it does not make you sick, it does something more... interesting, in kids it causes low inteligence, kidney damage, it delays bons growing, in adults, it can cause problems with memory, heart problems, and more sinister... in women, it can miscarriages... of course, many other things can cause things like those, but it does not erase what plumbum does to human body."

"...Miscarriages?..." Now Alfonse was feeling kinda fear too.

"Yeah, let me guess, your mom or other women in the royal family have lost children like that before."

"Um, yes... I mean, many babies die a few time after they are born anyway.. more in poor families... even commander Anna told us many of her sisters didn't grow too much" Alfonse looked away through the window. "I'm the oldest sibling... alive..."

Kiran did the same "Well, even if you have those staffs, you haven't discovered even the penicillin... even a low middle class person in my world has more possibilites to see their sons grown until the adult age than a queen in this world... considering that was the case in my world 500 years ago."

"500 years?, in just that time your world became into what you describe about how it is right now?"

"Yeah, the medieval age lasted a millennium, but due that amount of time, I prefer to call it by its third name."

"Which one is the second one?"

"The second one is middle ages, yeah, pretty weird, but the best name to describe this kind of age is the dark age."

"Dark age?.. why?.."

"Because all the scientific progress greeks got was threw away and for 1000 years, ignorance, theocracy and superstision were the things that controled the world. The church killed countless persons who tried to continue greeks' job, all those persons were reduced to ashes, honetly, I'm surprised you haven't done it to me yet..."

"... It.. it.. it... something like that has being happening here... but for several millenia... that's what you're saying."

"Partially, since magic is real... or at least it seems to be the case, it is not so stupid you all prefer more to pray than research." he turned to see Alfonse, he also turned to see Kiran "But it is time to stop that.. with my knowledge, and your future power as king, we can transform this world into something similar to mine but better, without corruption, in even less time... "

Alfonse nodded. "...We must stop wasting the time."

"And we still are in time to do not allow all the shit of my world to be repeated here, your kingdom must not end up like Romans as a result of plumbum, a world war it is not necessary."

"And even if we not accomplish it very well, it's worth a try."

"Correct."

"Maybe... if what you say about plumbum is right... maybe my mom will support you."

"I hope Poncho, I hope, but I'm afraid we both know some people are gonna be against those changes."

"Maybe well need over 15 year to get it."

"I wasn't expecting it to be easy, Clair Patterson was in war against plumbum for 20 years until it finally got banned from most of the products..."

"I see."

"What we can do now is begin to eat algae, apples, onions and broccoli in larger quantities, they help our body to expulse plumbum and other metals."

Alfonse grimaced "Broccoli... gods.. help me... mmmh.. how you would say it?."

Kiran laughed and answered "Estoy jodido (I'm screwed up)."

* * *

Another subject that was spoken during the meeting was the fact Veronica had conqueted two worlds, the world of Binding and Conquest, since Xander was from that world, it wasn't a surprise, even it was kinda funny considering the name.

Anna, Kiran and Corrin were discussing which one the order of heroes should liberate first, Corrin of course had a little favoritism for the world of Conquest, but due the fact Xander appearently was the only hero who was loyal to Veronica, Kiran said that world probably had more Emblian soldiers protecting it, in fact, Nohr forces would be working along with them, it wasn't a good option to fight two armies with only 210 soldiers, even more since Nohr soldiers would be thousands, no, there wasn't a way to liberate that world soon, actually, the Askarian army was preparing everything to face Nohrian soldiers if it was necessary, the only option left was the world of Binding.

Their military budget had increased, allowing them to have more supplies, but Kiran remembered something he read in a book... the enemy supplies are more important, give more rewards to soldiers that steal enemy supplies, or even if they couldn't steal them, give rewards to the one who destroyed them, to weak the enemy sometimes was more important, actually, the best tacticians won battles without even need to fight.

According to what Alfonse explained, the world of Binding was Lilina's world, which ment Roy was the leader of the enemy army this time, it made Kiran think about a possible strategy, if the Roy from that universe also married Lilina, he could have told Roy he had captured his wife, or girlfriend, depending the time period, and request him to surrender, unfortunately he remembered Veronica probably would kill Roy if he refused to fight, and even if he managed to hurt Roy enough, it was kinda obvious he would have a stronger contract so he couldn't save him.

Of course, maybe he didn't need to ask him to surrender, he could request Lilina to fight by his side and be his human shield, even if that Roy wasn't in love with her, he still wouldn't dare to hurt his childhood friend, in the case Lilina existed in this timeline and they were childhood friends, then, he just remembered the Lilina from that timeline may be fighting by Roy's side... but still, there was a possibility..

But again, more troubles in the plan appeared when Lilina refused the plan, she had a very angry expression.

"I-I don't care if he's not my Roy.. I don't wanna hurt him.."

"Well, it is not like we know any other way to free him from the contract, we could kill Veronica but I doubt she's gonna be willing to let me do that, also, well, you don't need to hurt him, just protect me and I'll do the worst part, I mean, if you refuse to hurt him even if he's not your Roy, he probably wouldn't hurt you even if you're not his Lilina."

"T-t-that's a fair point but.."

"Okay okay, don't do it, I cannot obligue you, I just wanna remember you I'm a tactician, I'm supposed get the victory even if the methods are.. questionable."

"I-I know..."

Kiran shrugged, he began to pedal faster to return to his place in the army, the frontal part, in the moment he was there again, he asked.

"And.. why you don't use any horses to travel?." Kiran asked.

"Remember that what we have gotten is more money to get more food and better weapons, horses aren't cheap, we only one that is ours is the one that is transporting the cart, the rest are from their respectives soldiers." Anna explained.

"Maybe we should get more of those bikes, I mean, they don't need to be fed." Sharena said.

Alfonse scratched his hair "I don't think they would be very practical at fighting on them."

Kiran did the same thing that Alfonse "Well, some armies from my world began to use them, but mostly for exploring and sending messages, I don't know if battles about bikes vs horses happened, I cannot keep up with a horse using this at max speed, but I'm sure this has a better maneuverability if we talk about avoiding attacks... but well.. maybe healers could use them to carry more staffs and avoid enemies..."

"Maybe it could work.. by the way, take this." Anna passed to Kiran a new silver sword. "I ensured it is free of plumbum, just as you wanted"

"Excellent." he raised it happly, then he noticed a pegasus knight was decreasing her altitude until she was near to him.

"Um here it is his... telescope sir.." the knight said, still confused about what Kiran was riding.

"Thanks, so, what do we have there?."

"Um, cavalry.. a lot, and the terrain is flat, although there are some small hills.. there's also a red haired boy leading the army."

"Is he the only hero?." Alfonse asked.

"Um.. yeah.."

"Then he must be Roy."

"Interesting... well, then, against cavalry.. spearmans and mages and archers would be the best option against them.. the rest should be behind them to protect them in the worst case."

Sharena smiled and walked a little faster "I guess it is my turn.. ladies first."

* * *

The princial battle was about Sharena, Nino, Lilina, Kagero and Virion with their bows, and the other askarain spearman and mages soldiers against the calvary, even with Corrin there in her dragon form, which made everything a little easy since horses used to be scared by that monster.

Kiran and the others were behind, giving their support in case something went wrong, and while Kiran had the bike, he only used it to move himself faster if it was necessary, if he needed to fight, he did it on foot.

Of course, Kiran was now seeing the cavalry unit who was Roy, the weird thing was the fact Poncho explained him Roy was supposed to be an infantry unit, but, by an unknown reason, Roy wore his father's clothes and rode a horse.

At some point, a few cavalry units got to hurt enough some spearmen, due that, Kiran, Alfonse and other swordmen took their places until they got healed.

Kiran made a slash, killing a horse, as the man fell, Kiran cut through that man's face, then he placed his forefinger on the right part of his forehead "Siempre al cerebro de ser posible (always to the brain if it is possible)." he laughed.

Alfonse, who had killed another soldier grimmaced. "Did you need to do it that way?."

Kiran shruggled and give a bored face. "Sorry Poncho, but Frostmourne is hungry."

"You called your sword Frostmourne?.. it is a good name but.."

Kiran laughed "You wouldn't get the reference, also, the death is instantly this way, they don't suffer."

"Hum.. I guess I cannot argue against that logic..."

The battle continued like that for a while, until Roy changed his strategy, instead of the normal frontal attack, not the cavalry was trying to surround them.

"Interesting... mmmh.. what should I do... " Kiran asked himself, a few seconds after, he ordered his forces to advance towards Roy, who due his tactic, was only protected by a few cavalry units while the others were trying to surround the askarian army.

Kiran gained speed with his bike and was the first one to reach Roy "I guess it didn't work." Kiran said to Roy once he was in front of him. "Or maybe it did?."

Roy shruggled and sighed, somehow, even the personality of this Roy seemed to be different from what Lilina and Alfonse explained him.. he was more.. sad?, depressed?... something like that, "I'm afraid I still have to fight you, Kiran."

"Allright, I guess Veronica told you about me, no matter."

"I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm gonna do but.." he raised his sword and his horse was about to run. "Actually, Veronica really wants you dead, she said I would be free if I killed you, I don't want to do it but.. my contract still obligates me.

"This is gonna be interesting... I guess." he began to pedal away from the battlefield, knowing he couldn't win at jousting, he actually didn't have to fight Roy, he only needed to wait until his soldiers defeated the remaining Emblian soldiers and then it would be easy.

Of course, Roy was reaching him, even pedaling away as fast as he could.

"That horse is very weird, where did you get it!." Roy yelled, preparing his sword to stab Kiran, but when he was about to do it, Kiran turned to right quickly, braking fast as he did a circle and then pedaling again, allowing Kiran to be behind Roy.

Roy began to brak too then, but Kiran gained more speed and now he was riding by his side "It is not a horse!, it's called bike!, normally, I would kill your horse, but I don't think I would be willing to do something like that to a hero, so.." Kiran turned to left.

During two minutes, Kiran managed to avoid Roy, unfortunately, Roy finally was riding by his side again.

Then, both warriors began to collide their swords against each other, technically no one had the things easy, Kiran had to raise his hand more and Roy to bend, it caused the fight to be kinda ridiculous to anybody who could see it, Kiran at least felt a relief as he only needed to pedal a few times to continue moving, since they decreased their speed once the swords battle began, but, just like in his fights against Marth, Roy hit more times than he.

It didn't last too much anyway, finally, Alfonse, Sharena came to help Kiran, Sharena used her lance to make Roy's horse to trip, once Roy stood up, he had to block attacks from Kiran and Alfonse, but once Sharena was attacking him too, they hit him until the dark energy teleported Roy.

Kiran sat on the grass and began to rub his hair. "Carajo... at least I was able to face him by myself.. I mean, he was going easy, but.. damn, Marth kicked my ass very hard that time."

Alfonse scratched his hair. "Well, Marth is stronger than Roy, and we must consider the fact he was fighting on horse.. something he has never done before.. why?."

Sharena helped Kiran to walk. "Wanna get another coffee cup?, don't worry, I'll get a cup free of plumbum." she joked.

Both, Alfonse and Kiran laughed, then Kiran answered. "Coño (damn), yeah.."

Alfonse's face became more serious and spoke. "Certainly.. we shouldn't use bikes to fight.." Kiran nodded. "Yeah, what we could do is use them to transport us all, I mean, military bikes allow individual soldiers to carry more supplies...we could stop using carts.. or even steal supplies from the enemy and take them away quickly, this thing does not make much sound, it is perfect for that... mmh, now I have supplies on mind, I must invent backpacks, I've been using them since I was 3 years old it is until now I remember them?." he facepalmed and called himself pendejo.

"Wow wow, don't worry, everybody forgets things." Sharena said with empathy, forget things.. forget things, it reactivated Kiran's memory about something.

"Did he left an orb behind?." He asked.

"Oh, right, Ponchito?."

Alfonse sighed in frustration as he looked for the object.

After ten seconds, Alfonse passed a blue orb to Kiran.

"Another blue.. well, no matter, blue is the best color... actually... I should use it, I would still have one to analyze it."

Kiran put the orb inside Breidablik, he did not waste time and pulled the trigger.

Again, a portal was opened, curiously, another blue haired person was expulsed from it, but, unlike Lucina, Marth or Alfonse, his hair was more light blue and he had a spear with him.

"Urgh...w-where am I?... Eirika?!... are you there?!." the man looked around, confused.

"...If we have to fight more cavalry he is gonna be very usefull... who is he?."

"Ephraim." Alfonse answered, "He seems to be the king of Renais already, maybe for him, has only happened two or three years since he and his twin sister defeated the demon king."

"(El rey demonio... genial, como en Zelda, (The demon king.. great, like in Zelda))."

"Let me explain him everything!." Sharena ran towards Ephraim.

"He's a good tactician too." Alfonse explained.

"Perfect." Kiran commented. "Now, can we get a healer?.."

* * *

 **It can be weird to imagine bikes for military using, but they were very practical during the first part of the World War 1 and even during the World War 2, of course, as Kiran said, they were used more for travelling than fighting, honestly, I wasn't sure about that scene with Kiran and Roy.. but well.**

 **Weird seeing Roy as brave right?.. let's say it is by one reason that will be explained in next chapters.**

 **New hero, so:**

 **Heroes until now: Lucina, Kagero, Lilina, Nino, Corrin, Virion, Ephraim, Anna, Sharena, Alfonse and Kiran.**

 **Time for answers:**

 **Artyom**

 **1.-Maybe she will, maybe she won't.**

 **2.-Not only it is easier to live, it is easier to stay alive for more time, in medieval age, most of the people died without turning 50 years old, which, as you can guess, for realistic, that happens in this story too, I mean, diseases seems to be magicproof, Lyon's dad for example, he wasn't very old.**

 **3.-At least it seems like I'm gonna be able to know if the human reaches Mars.**

 **KiraLight-san.**

 **... um... maybe..**

 **DarknessLink**

 **1.-You need to remember I explained that in this story they are technically like saiyajins, aliens, so, even if they look as if they were humans, they are not.**

 **2.-Of course, but chromosomes contains the DNA, what happens is that, our DNA has the same amount of code as stars in a normal galaxy, all the humans share the 98.8 porcent of that DNA with other humans and with monkeys, the remaining 0.2 porcent is what makes you to be as you are, it could sound as if it is almost nothing, but it would be approximately 200 000 000 DNA "letters", so, since they are aliens, the first life form created on their planet had nothing of our first life form's DNA, the difference of "letters" is 100%..**

 **JP**

 **1.-Um.. those women are my sisters, mom, aunts and female cousins.. so... Uuugh.. I just said I'm more used to talk to women.**

 **2.-Twin town is real, I just made a mistake, it is in Argentina, not in Brazil, I'll fix that.**

 **3.-Because Kiran understands money only gives you happiness until certain point.**

 **4.-Those are just random names I got from facebook, Sarahí was Evelyn's original name, but then I remembered we had a fight and now we hate each other, I just failed at changing the name in that part.**

 **5.-Gustav in this timeline is dead, it is explained in previous chapters.**

 **6.- Don't forget the other Annas okay no.**

 **7.-I guess you know now he plans to make the change once Alfonse becomes king right?.**


	18. Chapter 17

**World of Binding Part 2**

Of course, the king of Renais wasn't exactly happy when Sharena explained him that he wasn't in Renais anymore, not even in Magvel, he was, now, in a different timeline and thousands of years in the future.

It was comprehensible, after all, eveybody would be mad if they were "kidnapped" to fight a war when they have their owns business in their own land, fortunately, the king decided he could help the order of heroes, since his twin sister could take care of Renais, the woman had matured and was she smarter, he also couldn't deny that even if he prefered the peace, he missed a lot the feeling to have real fight, not just a training, and knowing this was an opportunity to face warriors from other worlds made his "warrior blood" to burn, also this wasn't the first time he dissapared from Renais.

He just complained a little more about having to train again to recover the strenght he had spent many years to obtain.

"I know I shouldn't be taking people away from their time periods, it can be dangerous, they may be doing something important.. but we need it to win the war." Kiran scratched his hair nervously.

The king then imagined himself, about to do the final blow to the demon king, and sudenly a light appears, it expulses a blue sphere, he, unaware of what is it, touches it, and then he dissapears.. it was not.. a very good thing.

"Indeed.."

"At least you're a new man, I mean, Virion was the only other male hero we got." Kiran pointed to the archer, who closed his eyes and smiled.

"Even though to fight here would be more enjoyable if more pretty ladies were walking around, I'm afraid that lady Lilina and lady Lucina and the little Nino aren't.. appropiate options."

Then, he felt a sword on his back, holding it, Alfonse.

"Only them?."

"U-U-um.. of course, Lady Sharena too..." Virion gulped.

"Pendejo." Kiran whispered. "Anyway, welcome to the order of heroes." then, Ephraim and Kiran shook hands.

"So, are you the one in charge here?." Ephraim asked.

"Technically the answer is a yes, but commander Anna has more control, especially because she is the one who pays us here, also, I'm more a scientist than a tactician." Kiran shruggled.

"You're a expert about magic I guess."

Kiran shook his head and began to rub his chin "Actually... I have no idea about how this "magic" does work..." then he sighed "I would like to have an idea.. (Eso me causaría menos dolores de cabeza (it would cause me less headaches))."

"Then.. why are you dressed as a mage?."

Kiran got confused and was about to answer when Virion laughed and began to speak again. "That's an interesting question, actually, I have another one."

"Um.. which one?.."

"As far as I remember, not all the tactician clothes look alike to my friend Robin's clothes."

"They are.. alike?... wait.. Robin?.. you mean.. the one Lucina knows?."

"Mr Virion is also from the world of Awakening... and about your clothes, well, they were made like that in honor of Robin, that's why the design is very similar, just in white to combine with our soldiers' uniform" Alfonse explained.

"I see, well, the high deliverer would be flattered if he knew this." Virion smiled and closed his eyes.

"And I guess that Robin you're talking about is a mage." Ephraim said.

"Yes.. well.." Alfonse spoke "He's a swordsman and a mage at same time."

"I guess that explains it.." Kiran rubbed his chin, then, he shrugged. "Anyway, we should prepare our camp, tomorrow we can decide where to go.. our soldiers are tired."

The others nodded.

Then Anna and Sharena appeared, while Anna had a no builded tent, Sharena had a cup, which gave to Kiran.

"Here's your coffee Kiran." She smiled.

"Thanks Sharenita, I love you... not literally.. of course, you know what I mean." Kiran drank, but Kiran noticed something. "Its taste... is.. different.."

"Uh?, what do you mean?." Sharena pretended to do not have any idea about what Kiran talked about, Kiran looked at the cup, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure.. there's something weird in my coffee..." sudenly, Kiran felt more tired than he was after fighting Roy.. "Uh.. uuuh... qué?.. (what?).." Kiran blinked many times.. he was.. sleepy.

When Kiran fell, everybody except Sharena and Anna were in panic, but then Anna just explained everything.

"You.. you what?!." Alfonse asked.

Anna looked at Kiran with a little angry face, "Our little idiot here has the bad habit of not sleeping enough... I gave him a warning.. and he ignored it.. I'm not gonna pay him for two weeks.. but also."

"We care about him... so if he wasn't gonna sleep by his own will.. we had to force him to do it." Sharena laughed.

"Oh.." Alfonse exclaimed, still surprised about his tactician falling like that.

"Don't worry Ponchito." Anna said, as she carried Kiran. "I'll.. take care of him." she blinked.

Alfonse grimaced, he had a bad feeling about that"...right.."

* * *

Kiran knew he was sleeping, if he wasn't, it was impossible that he was able to transform a simple plain filled with grass into a spaceship in the outerspace with just wanting it.

Kiran sat and sighed in frustration as he materialized a Delaware Punch and he drank, this was now a taste he only would drink inside his mind, just like many other products from his original universe, he sat, watching all those stars his mind generated... he even was seeing the Earth.. his Earth... he wished he could show his new friends this kind of sight.

"Esa perra me la jugó.. (that bitch played me)... bueno, si fui drogado eso significa que estaré dormido más tiempo de lo usual.. (well.. if I was drugged it means I will be sleeping more time than usual).. y como no puedo despertar a voluntad.. eso significa.. más diversión! (and because I cannot wake up at will.. it means.. more fun!)."

Kiran smiled as he drank more, that can contained infinite soda.

"Muy bien, qué chingados voy a jugar?.. mmmh. (Very well, what in the hell am I gonna play?..)... ah, sí, ya sé. (oh, yeah, now I know)."

The dream became into a stadium.

Kiran knelt, then a voice came from who knows.

"On your marks... get set... GO!."

Kiran was running and jumping over walls, fences and any other kind of obstacles, and the music Through The Fire And The Flames played.

"Hi ha hu ha hu ha hya!."

* * *

Anna could say the man she wanted he to be her future husband was having a nice dream, something that wasn't weird, Kagero explained her that Kiran always had a smile when he slept, which only made Anna more confused about why Kiran refused sleep more time than he did.

But then she remembered other thing Kagero explained her, she.. she had heard and seen Kiran crying, the big question was.. why?, the most logical answer would be he missed someone from his world.. probably his family, but if that was the case, why he didn't want to return?.

But it wasn't like she was gonna get the answer soon, due that, she just laid down by Kiran's side, hugging him, as she wanted to sleep.

* * *

Kiran was shooting as many bullets as he could towards every evil teddy soldier that tried to kill him, he was using using a submachine gun while a different song played.

I'm awake! I'm alive!, now I know what I believe inside!, now, it's my time!, I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!.

He hadn't had such amount of fun in his dreams since a long time ago, but he was sure that it was about to end as the world began to be more transparent.. he now actually was about to be woken up.

* * *

Kiran didn't feel surprised when he saw his commander's face near to his.. what he was surprised about was the fact he was still dressed, well, without considering the coak that maybe got wet due the coffee when he fell.

And well, it wasn't weird to Kiran to wake up with a woman by his side, during his first ten years, he didn't have his own room or bed, he always had shared the bed with his sisters or mother, it became a problem when he became into a teenager, then, he began to sleep on the floor, he had only had his own bed and room when he was fifteen years old, but even his "door" was just a curtain.. being poor was a shit.

Kiran moved Anna's arm away, stood up, and left, due the fact the did not dinner the previous day, he was hungry, very hungry, well, he wasn't hungry enough to consider to give him the Venezuelan nationality as his third nationality, but he knew something... since now, he only was going to eat or drink anything he prepared himself.

* * *

The Askarian army continued their travel as quickly as they could, Kiran had refused to ride near either Anna or Sharena, but Alfonse, Corrin and Ephraim were walking by his side.

"The pegasus telescopic explorer has returned, she saw a purple haired girl... um.. a little girl.. she looks even younger than Nino.. and talking about the green haired people.. there's two boys green haired there.. all them, being the exception the little girl, seem to be mages.. the emblian soldiers are nothing special.. so. Mr. heroes encyclopedia Poncho, your report."

"You'll never stop giving me nicknames.. will you?... anyway.. if the green girl is not a mage, she might be Fae.. a dragon, but unlike lady Corrin, she's completely dragon, due that, she's not that young.. the purple girl is Sophia.. she's a makanete hybrid like lady Corrin, but as far as I know, she cannot transform herself, instead of that, she's a dark mage.. mmmh the other two are the twins Lugh and Raigh.. they are actually.. Nino's sons."

"I haven't met more manaketes in my life, even Anakos wasn't exactly a manakete." Corrin said and smiled.

"Nobody told me that you are a manakete, I knew one too, she was captivity within Grado territory.. emm, a nation my kingdom had to fight time ago.. anyway, her name is Myrrh." Ephraim explained, as the image of the little one appeared on his mind.

While the king of Renais and the Manakete Hybrid Princess continued talking, Kiran looked at Alfonse, raising his eyebrow. "Um.. why almost all the manaketes we've heard about are females?."

"Male manaketes are difficult to be found, most of them are female, principally because only a few males are born, and females are more peaceful and don't go insane, also, they don't have many children, since they can live millennia."

"No mames! (Don't be kidding!).. so that's what you meant when you said Fae wasn't that young?!."

"As incredible as it may be, she's older than all of us.."

"Mmmmmh... mmmmmh... mmmh!."

"Uh.. what?."

"Manaketes may be the only visual witnesses of the evolution.. while genetic is enough to proof it happened, a visual witness would be like finding gold." Kiran felt excited, he wasn't paying attention to Alfonse.

"E-evolution?.. is that another thing about the reality we don't know I guess."

"Yeah..." Then Kiran turned to see Corrin. "Hey!, Corrin, how old are you?."

"Um.. I'm twenty two years old, why?."

"Eh?... eeeh?.."

Alfonse touched Kiran's shoulder with his finger to get Kiran's attention. "Some hybrid manaketes age faster than others I guess.."

"Oww... what a shame... again.." Kiran shruggled and shoke his head. "Puta la wea (anyway)... um... a yeah, you said the two boys were Nino's sons?"

"Let me guess, you want to use the same tactic you wanted to try on Roy."

Kiran nodded. "A huevo (yeah)!.. I just hope Nino is willing to cooperate with me... tse."

"Well, they were orphaned when they were like.. five or four years old so.. the effect will be.. stronger.. I hope.. Raigh's tome, Apocalypse... is.. maybe one of the worst dark tomes."

"Interesting.."

* * *

Nino's eyes were very opened and she had placed her hands on her mounth "Do.. do I have sons?..."

"Twins to be exact.. Raigh, a black mage and Lugh, a normal mage, those are their names.. yeah.. that's what Poncho says, you know he has a lot of information."

"So.. my dream came true.."

"Mmmh?."

"I've wanted to have twins since the days I fought against Nergal and all that.. so I found someone at the end.."

Kiran knew fake hopes weren't anything good."Objection!... remember there's an infinite number of timelines... if something happened to another version of you, it does not mean that's gonna happen to you.."

Nino shook his head. "I.. I don't care... I just.. I just want to meet them... I'll help you, I know this can be considered as.. cruel, but I was part of a group of assassins.. this is not weird to me." she smiled.

Kiran caressed Nino's hair. "Thanks.. mmmh.. maybe they would like to join to our army permanetly.. remember me to get them their own bikes if that happens."

"Thanks Mr. Kiran.. just.. defeat them quickly.. please."

"As you wish Nino, as you wish."

* * *

"Well, at least a good thing about being in the desert again is the fact I can get more sand for my projects.. that reduces the money I'mma ask for to the queen." Kiran smiled, preparing himself for the battle, they had already found the enemy.

"You should still consider to ask for the original amount... I mean.. you know what Anna said." Alfonse grimmaced.

"I would care more about three galaxies of mierda (shit) than about what she said.. also, in the castle I get everything for free weon (bro), I haven't spent a single gold coin since she started paying me, I have nothing to worry about." he gave Alfonse a thumbs up. "Anyway.. mmmmh.. Lucina and Corrin must deal with that little.. em.. Fae, they should defeat Fae... yeah.. yeah.." Kiran imagined something.

"Why are you smiling?.."

"Let's say... I would like to see a real battle of dragons.. I grew up watching Godzilla movies, I putas (fucking) love monster fights... I mean, yeah, I cannot compare two dragons to the king of the monsters, Godzilla was so badass that it kicked the ass of Zilla, its fucking miserable gringa (American) copy."

"I... I will never understand even a fraction about what happens inside your mind."

"You won't, indeed, mmmmh.. nothing seems pretty difficult this time.. just the heroes... they seem to have learned a leasson.. never wear their black armors in this kind of place.. we cannot use the same tactic we used before but now they're more fragile.. even the weather is quite better than the last time, because it looks like it rained a little... mmh.. I guess Lilina can combat without many problems, and that's good, because the most mages we have, the better, calvary is not very efficient here... ah, yeah, their air counterpart is another story... okay, let's do this, each mage must have a pegasus knight flying near them, the mages will attack the enemy, if an Emblian soldier gets near to our mage, the pegasus knight must try to take the Emblian down, if a mage is injured, the knight must bring that mage back to here where he or she will be healed to allow him or her to return to fight.

"It does not sound bad.. but what about if the enemy in question was an archer?."

"The nearest mages must help their friend to kill the archer, if that's not possible, the mage and knight must retreat... or do you have another idea?."

Alfonse tought for a few seconds. "I doubt they will continue running towards us when our mages cause them casualities.."

Kiran scratched his head's back part. "Right.. what about if once they began to retreat, our mages get on the pegasus along the knights and then, attacked them a little more with their magic and then they retreat?..."

"I.. I think it may work."

"Je je, maybe the next time we should try to build trenches... but yeah.. well, let's leave our mages and pegasus knights in this position, we must retreat a little and slowly, we don't want them to discover the plan"

* * *

Lilina generated a flame wave while Nino summoned many blades that fell over the enemy, other Askarian mages did the same, then, quickly they walked ten meters away from where they were and they throw magic again.

The process was repeated just a few times before the Emblian soldiers stopped and began to run away, the mages quickly followed the order they knew they had to follow if that happened, thunders, flames and strong winds from the sky eliminated more Emblians, the Askarian soldiers only went after them during seven seconds and they returned to regroup, the Emblians only had stopped their retreat when an arrows rain caused more deaths in their files, as Kiran ordered the archers to get near enough to shoot two arrows and return.

"Okay.. what are they gonna do now?.." Kiran asked as he placed his mages and archers in the rear, if they tried to attack again, he would order to give them hell and if they got near enough, his infantry would take their places. "Come on.. vengan putitos (come here motherfuckers).."

Kiran continued using that kind of tactics until the amount of enemy soldiers was very reduced, it was the moment to defeat the remaining enemies.

* * *

Kiran, along Alfonse protected Nino and the other mages as they advanced through the enemy forces.

While they did that, Corrin and Fae were having and impressive fight while Lucina waited her opportunty to defeat the little dragon girl... that looked more like a chicken than a dragon... well, chickens were the descendants of dinosaurs... so.. somehow it made sense.

Kiran noticed weird letters that began to form a circle, he ran away when he saw what seemed a black hole, he could feel how the gravity of the black hole tried to swallow him. "Verga verga verga verga! aaaaaaah!."

The black hole hadn't have a very strong gravity, if Kiran didn't stumbled, he knew he was able to escape, even the soldiers from both armies began to run away, they also feared to be absorbed.. but..

Kiran noticed something, Alfonse wasn't as fast as Kiran and he slowly was being dragged towards the black hole.

One of the green boys, the one with the more dark coat was casting that spell, by his side, his brother Lugh, they had heavy boots.

"STOP THAT NOW, RAIGH!."

Raigh's focus was broken... he knew... he knew... he knew...

The black hole vanished from existence.. it almost had.. it almost had..

It almost had absorbed Nino.

Both twins had their eyes very opened.. that.. that was impossible.

Nino stood up... and she gave her most angry mom face.

"WHY ARE YOU USING SUCH DANGEROUS TOME!?."

Neither Raigh nor Lugh could say anything.

Nino walked a quickly grabed the tome.

"H-hey!." Raigh exclaimed.

"Do that again and you're punished!".

"Bu-but.."

"No buts!."

"How.. how is it possible... there-" Lugh couldn't end his sentence as a sword cut across his stomach, the same happened to his brother, they knelt and dark energy was expelled from their bodies.. but they didn't dissapear.

"Sorry for this.." Alfonse said.

"Yeah.." Kiran nodded.

Quickly healers of the Askarian army began to heal them, Lucina took advantage of the confusion to defeat Fae, she actually dissapear, Sophia and the rest of the enemy were also defeated.

Both boys still couldn't believe what was happening.

But Nino didn't care too much about that at that moment.. she just hugged them.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger?... I guess it is..**

 **Maybe the Apocalypse tome is one of those few tomes Kiran would consider as actually powerful, honestly, it could destroy even planes..**

 **Other thing, this Nino is single.. because of Jaffar died protecting her from the black fang.**

 **I think releasing a chapter each month is something I'm beginning to like.. if only I had more free time.. if I am not studying or doing my homework I'm working with my dad.**

 **Oh, september.. I hate this month... the September 15th is the day of valer verga (to be shit), or well, it's better known as Mexico's national day (no, it is not on May 5th), but considering how much this country is fucked up, there's nothing to celebrate about, the only ones who actually have reasons to celebrate are the corrupt politicians, sitting on their fucking thrones...**

 ***Watches the news on TV***

 **El dolar a 25 pesos (The dollar now values 25 pesos)...**

 **No mames... (don't be kidding).. you know what?, maybe I'mma participate at the party that day, after all, ignorance is happiness... or better said: less unhappiness... *frustration noises*.**

 **Anyway... right now, if you didn't know, I'm writting a few one-shoots of Kiran's story, it's called: Fire Weapons Emblem, and I'm considering to write my own GATE: Jietai Kanochi Nite Kaku Tatakeri fanfic, for those who don't know the anime, it's an anime about a GATE to another world (like Alfonse's portals), but it opens to our world, and there it kinda happens what Kiran feared, the army of Japan basically annihilate the soldiers from that world.. well, they attacked us first, so.. I wanted to call my GATE fic like this:**

 **GATE: Then The NAU (North America Union) Fought There... yeah, North America union, it is gonna happen in a timeline where Mexico, USA and Canada have their own version of the European union, and their coin is the Amero, instead of appearing in Japan, the GATE appears in Mexico City.. interesting concept?.. no?...**

 **There's another Kiran's story spin-off called: Fire Emblem Heroes: Black and White, leave your reviews there.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Artyom:**

 **Well, considering Trump is gonna create the United States Space Force in 2020, in a timeline where nothing of that happened, we would have already found a way to make travels to other galaxies.. even if they take millenia.**

 **Guest1:**

 **That's the idea.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Well bro, there's something people likes a lot called: Privacy. XD.**

 **JP I'm Italian:**

 **Yeah, he's brave, try to guess why.**

 **Well, we haven't yet eliminated all the plumbum the gas released since 1920 if I remember well.. we're so screwed..**

 **Well, this is a realistic story, nothing does not allow him get a horse and ride it, Kiran got his bike after all.**

 **Code Live (Kira-Light San).**

 **I know, the chapters in the game aren't very good, that's why I'm creating more interesting chapters... but yeah, I'm going slowly, you're right.**

 **Well, you know I already fixed that.**


	19. Chapter 18

**World of Binding Part 2.5**

"Is... is it really you mom?" Lugh asked, still having troubles to believe what he was seeing. But he felt the needing to hug Nino back anyway.

"That's right my boy." responded the green girl hugging him and his brother tigher.

Raigh, on the other hand, tried his best to get away from that damn girl who dared to call herself his mother.

"What kind of stupid and ridiculous trick is this?!"

"Language!" Nino yelled. Raigh only backed off a little.

Kiran narrowed and responded. "It's not a trick, you asshole, she's your mommy, of course, she's a younger version of her, but she is."

Raigh looked at him, he was angry "Do you think I'm a fool?!"

"Language!" This time, Nino began to rip Raigh's ear out "Ay ay ay ay stop it!"

"Of course no, even I would be skeptical if a girl suddenly appears claiming to be my mother, but... didn't Veronica explain you we are an army that have heroes from different time periods?"

"What?!"

Nino used her hand to obligate Raigh to look at her, she smiled the most she could "That's right Raighty, mr Kiran is able to summon people through the time, that's how I met my friend Lilina."

The mentioned queen greated their old friends, well, technically they weren't the ones she remembered, but she didn't care too much. "Nice to see you."

"You... traitor!"

"She's not the same Lilina you know... all right." Kiran scratched his hair and then he yelled. "Corrin!, Lucina!, have you found a new orb?"

Lucina was the first one to run towards him. "Here it is."

"Thanks." said the tactician summoner. "Another blue one... is the blue the most common color for them?... cool, I guess." Then he pulled out Breidablik.

"Do you like it boy?" he said showing it to Raigh.

"What in the he.." Raigh stopped talking as he noticed Nino ready to hurt his ear again. "What is that?

"It looks very weird." commented Lugh.

"Wachen (watch) this." reloading the gun, he aimed and shooted. The object as always flew a fer meters before it began to shine more and opened a portal, from which a pegasus and its rider were expelled... unfortunately for the rider, a purple haired woman, she ended up under the animal.

Lugh and Ephraim looked at the even with curiosity, while Raigh shook his head a few times to confirm his eyes weren't working wrong. Kiran instead felt even more guilty, not only it wasn't exactly good to take the people away from their world, but now this...

Kiran walked to be by her side, offering her his hand as the animal was already on its feets. "Need a hand?" She looked up and accepted, but once she was able to see him at the eyes, her ones went wide in surprise. Kiran narrowed as somehow, the facial features of this person were familiar.

"Is something... wrong?" he asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes, looked at him again and the she exclaimed an: Oh, then she looked away, she seemed to be asshamed.

"Sorry, it's fine... I just... thought you were Mark..."

If Kiran remembered well, this was the second time someone had mixed him up with that person.

"(Quién chingados es ese wey? (who the fuck is that guy?))"

However, he couldn't ask the girl about his doubt before Nino, who finally stopped hugging her two precious boys, decided to hug the pegasus knight.

"Florina!"

"Nino?!"

After a few cute words between old friends, Nino took Florina until where her twins were to introduce them to Florina.

Kiran shruggled, smiled slightly and turned to return to his bussines until he noticed Lilina was playing with her fingers making them to orbit each other. He got near to her and asked. "Does something bother you?"

"Eh?, no!... I just... well, I don't know how to speak to her."

"Speak... to her?..."

"Y-yeah... you see..."

Kiran gave a confused look until he noticed something.

"May I check something?"

"What thing?"

Kiran approached his face to Lilina's one to analyze it. Making feel uncomfortable to the queen of the kingdom of Lycia.

"Mmmmh..." he turned to see Florina, then he returned to see Lilina, he repeated the process a few times, considering the world of Binding was the future version of the world of Blazing, and then he realized why he felt he had seen Florina's face before.

"Did she carried you when you were a baby, changed your diapers, took care of you with much love, gave you education and played with you?"

Lilina smiled. "Sometimes I wish I was a little girl again."

"Cute, I would have liked my mother did that with me more, practically the one that grew me up was my computer... whatever, would you mind some help?"

"No, I'd appreciate it."

* * *

After setting up the camp to spend the night, Kiran decided to dedicate some hours to training, unfortunately, Alfonse already were sparring with his sister, Lucina and Corrin were busy with their swords. Due this, his only options left were Anna or Florina... until they began to train with each other, too.

Then he remembered he had summoned Ephraim. he would be a good option to improve at fighting against a lance weilder.

When he turned to leave and look for him, Kiran noticed the king of Renais was walking towards his direction, apparently searching the same, to spar.

Once they were in front of each other, they prepared their weapons.

"Attack when you want to." said Ephraim.

Kiran nodded, he waited a few seconds until he began the combat.

Of course, Kiran never expected his attacks to be effective at all, even thought Ephraim lost some of his physical strength, his muscular memory was intact. Any thrust or slash from any direction was blocked by Ephraim's lance. The whole situation remind me to Kiran when he played Wind Waker, when Link trained to get his first sword.

Not wanting to bore the king, Kiran decided to use his special card.

Ephraim got surprised when his foe changed the hand he was wielding the sword with. He began to attack using his left hand, almost getting to cut Ephraim's cheek, it took to Ephraim a few seconds to get used to the new attack pattern but suddenly he changed the sword to the right hand again, Kiran continued doing this, obligating Ephraim, for the first time, to back off slowly and to attack back. After some time, Ephraim managed to knock Kiran down.

They decided to rest a little. "I don't remember have fought a ambidextrous swordman before." commented the king.

"Not a surprise, finding this kind of people is hard. In fact, I used to be only left handed, but when I went to school... well, almost every table for a single person were designed for right-handed people. The same happens with a lot of other usefull things so I had to get adapted."

"I see... how much time have you been practicing with a sword?"

"Two months and half, maybe less. Almost every day, but only during the afternoon, I have certain duties to do."

"You're not bad, you learn fast, of course, I've been training during almost ten years so I doubt you will be able to hit me soon... you're fast... but your strength... your muscules aren't..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, this is the result of spending the most of my life in front of a computer... whatever."

"Let's practice your dodging, it really needs to improve."

"Right, I'm ready."

Ephraim's thrusts started being easy to avoid, but of course, he progressively increased the speed, obligating Kiran to do his first mortal jumps, which he barely did well. Finally, the thrusts became into a storm Kiran was unable to stand against. He finally fell.

"Again." said Ephraim.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Appearently Roy decided to join the rest of the Emblian army near a volcano. Considering he wanted to be free, Kiran supossed it was a tactic to have all the heroes to free in a single place. The only problem was consider the volcano was too away, it would need at least a week to reach that place. At least this meant they would have much time to continue sparing.

Of course, Kiran understood they wouldn't fight inside the volcano, a human body barely resisted 48°C/118.4°F, in those places the average temperature was around 1200°C/2192°F.

"You managed to conquest a fort with only you and three soldiers more?!"

Kiran and Ephraim were having a chat while they eat their dinner.

Ephraim shruggled "Well, there were few soldiers inside in that moment compared the big army they sent to chase us, Kyle, Forde are the best knights only behind Seth, it wasn't that difficult. Valter returned after a while and we escaped, it really didn't matter, my plan was to attack the emperor of Grado."

"That name is funny." Kiran laughed.

Ephraim scratched his head "I don't get it."

"Sorry, you see, I can speak in another language, it is called Spanish, and in Spanish, the word grado can be used as an unit to measure earthquakes."

"Oh." Ephraim laughed a little. "What a coincidence, so they can measure them?"

"We even can predict their frecuency, The scale we use is called Richter, from zero to ten. A earthquake of 0 to 2 grados is pretty normal, they happen 8000 times per day. from 2 to 2.9, 1000 per day, all them until 4.9 represent no threat at all. it is from 5 to 5.9 when they start to be dangerous and you can expect at least 800 of them per year. from 6 to 6.9 they are considered as strong and happen 120 times per year. Once they are of 8 to 9.9 grados basically they are basically considered cataclyms. The ones from 8 to 8.9, one or three per year, from 9 to 9.9, you have probably twenty years to get ready... a earthquake of 10 or more grados would be considered apocalyptic but it has never been detected."

The king grimmaced. "Wow... so the gods of your world aren't very kind, are they?"

Kiran gave a bored face as he continued explaining. "No Ephraim, earthquakes are inherent to the world itself, they don't happen due divine intervention at all. They are indiferent to what the humanity does and there's no way to stop them, you only can minimize their damage."

Ephraim didn't say anything for a few seconds, his face showed sadness, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "If only Lyon knew this... he wouldn't have... he woulnd't have..."

Kiran raised his eyebrow. "He woulnd't have?"

"He wouldn't have tried to use the power of the demon king as a solution to the eartquake he and his dark mages predicted... he wouldn't have been possesed and the war wouldn't have happened in the first place..." a few tears rolled through his cheeks.

Kiran also closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he remembered some quotes that would be perfecto to be said at that moment. "Sometimes, being oblivious is a very bad crime in itself... humans tend to feel guilty about things they have nothing to do with. knowledge is the only way to determine what's the limit of our power. Less praying, more researching, that is what the humanity needs to fight the only war they must allow to exist... the war against their extinction."

"I... I see..."

* * *

 **Allright... here it is... the chapter rewritten... good thing I still had everything on my notebook.**

 **Seriously, This has happened to me twice already... I should have learnt the lesson already...**

 **Whatever... again, the fact volcanoes are so heat makes impossible chapters like the one when Robin and his friends fight against Yen'fay or when Roy or Eliwood go to a volcano to obtain Durandal... this means, at least in this version more realistic, these events never happened like that.**

 **And since Ephraim is one of my favorite character (especially because he's from my first Fire Emblem game), he will have as protagonism as Alfonse.**

 **Let's answers the reviews again.**

 **Heavenchoir:**

 **My GATE fanfic is already there to be read, and it is about a North American Union.**

 **Allstarall:**

 **If you think Kiran is pyschopath, you haven't seen a thing yet.**

 **Anyway... is there a grammar error there or something?.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay... before you ask what in the hell is going on, let me explain. You see, when I noticed a few grammar errors in the last chapter, I tried to fix them, but guess what?, I erased the previous chapter (the 2.5 part) updating it with the content of the most new chapter... yeah yeah, laugh as much as you all want, you have the right to do it... whatever... I wrote the chapter 2.5 again and I overwrited it on the archive it contained the final part... and this is gonna have the final part... yeah...**

 **World of Binding Final Part**

Roy looked at the horizont, a little angry feeling returned to his mind as he remembered why now he wore these clothes... He wasn't sure if that feeling was a good thing, actually, almost all of his friends would say it is wrong... But he just couldn't forgive Veronica after what she did.

Even thought he had to grow up without a mother, it didn't chage the fact he began to understand better what Lilina felt when he told her Hector had died. But unlike her, he felt rage too.

Maybe it was the fact Lilina had enjoyed the love of her both parents, mother and father. He had a lot of good memories about his father, but then that princess appeared from nowhere with that big army, with soldiers who had their own legendary weapons and, after many events, she had sent Eliwood to the other life as an example of what would happen to him and his friends if they decided to do not follow her orders...

He turned to see the Emblians, the faster he could leave this army, the better.

* * *

Kiran had seen volcanos in videogames and photos before, but watching one of them in person was a lot more interesting, the geologist side of his curiosity increased. The existence of that structure there meant either that place was in the limits of two tecnotic plates or a hotspot of the earth surface. Fortunately, there was a way to discover it. While normally the order of heroes didn't not make contact with local villages, he had requested Lilina and Florina to go to a little town to ask if there was any registration of eartquakes in the past and, why not?, information about the Emblian army.

Once they returned Kiran practially ran to them, he was excited. "So?"

"Um..." Florina seemed to be nerveous, but strangly, when their eyes made conctact, she was more relaxed. "One of the oldest persons said he and his generation had the horrible experience to be there when the ground began to shake."

Lilina nodded "But he said it wasn't too powerful."

"Cool!... um... I guess it didn't sound very well... anyway, and what about the Emblians?"

Lilina shruggled "Nothing very different to what we already know, they enslave heroes... or villains if they can, and basically rob the sources, even if it is by stealing them to the local people."

"I see... well, thanks for that, now we just need to wait te report about the enemy and then we can start our assault, they're waiting for us after all."

Kiran noticed Florina continued watching him, she showed... a kinda confused expression?, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but just when he was about to ask her something, Lilina was the one who made a question. "May I know why you wanted information about earthquakes?" She was smiling, probably just like Sharena, she already was very curious about everything he had inside his brain.

"You see, normally volcanos and earthquakes appear together, by that I mean they usually have a common origin, something we have called tectonic plates... you see, just like people, the earth itself changes through the time, but it takes millions of years to notice the difference... like manaketes when they age, but even more, more slow... mmmh... wait me a moment, please." Kiran turned and ran towards the cart he used to transport his objects.

Florina continued seeing towards where Kiran was, she was... impressed about how physically similar that person was to Mark, the mage tactician that a long time ago leaded the army she was part of to the victory, one of her friends and the man her friend Lyn was in love with, even if she didn't want to admit it. Their faces, hair colors, voices and height matched almost perfectly... being the only exception Mark's eyes were brown like his hair instead of blue.

But their objectives were very different. While Mark was determined to become himself into a great tactician and mage, Kiran seemed more focused at understanding the nature, to be a powerful swordman like Eliwood or Lyn and he knew a lot of things she was sure Mark didn't know.

She had explained all that to Lilina... her daugther who was as old as her... as confusing as it could be.

Once Kiran returned, he showed a page of a book which had what could be considered as a map. "In my universe, we already know how the whole world looks like, we know the existence of six giant continets" as he told the names of each one, he pointed to them on the map "America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Oceania and Antartica."

"Wow... in which of these you lived?" asked Lilina.

"America, specifically, here." Kiran placed his finger almost in the center of that weird continent that could be said it was two continets connected by a land bridge. His finger just was a little more towards north. "Well, as I was saying."

Kiran then proceeded to explain what he knew about tectonic plates, the pieces of Earth's surface and how its interaction caused earthquakes and volcanoes. The concept of Pangea and how it allowed to understand the existence of fosils of same animals types in completely different places of the planet.

But after marveling his friends again, it was time to work.

* * *

Once the pegasus explorer returned with information about the units the enemy had, Kiran prepared his strategie, the order of heroes moved to be standing on a plateau near the volcano, armored soldiers and Corrin, all them leaded by Ephraim were the first defense line. Their mission was to protect the mages as and archers who casted a rain of their deatly attacks to whoever dared to assault their ubication. This time, the Emblian army was many times bigger than the Askarian one, a defensive fight was the only logical solution. Normally this would make a tactician to feel a lot of tension, and for Kiran it wasn't the exception, but since he felt he had more experience defending than assaulting, he somehow also felt more comfortable.

Unfortunately for Roy, the one in command was his teacher Cecilia as the Emblians didn't want to follow his orders after being defeated before. Of course, she wanted to order wrong tactics on purpose, but this was a little more difficult.

Emblian soldiers attacked in rounds from three different directions. Kiran remained in the center, watching around to determine if he needed to support with more soldiers one of the fronts of battle.

He smiled when he noticed Corrin and Fae had a combat again, dragons fighting were the best! but it didn't take so long, Raigh and Lugh protected Corrin and since the little dragon-chicken girl wasn't able to hurt her friends, they easily took her down. Quickly Lugh got her away from Emblians and an Askarian healer cured her.

Florina landed by his side. "Cecilia, Eli-I mean, Roy and... my other daughter... are coming from the west."

Kiran nodded once he received the information "Correcto (Right)... I hope this time they cooperate."

* * *

Roy drawed both katanas-like swords that a long time ago belonged to his mother, he didn't have his horse this time and Durandal was too long to be comfortable fighting on foot.

He felt two hands on his shoulders, noticing Lilina and Cecilia gave him sympathy expressions, he deep breathed, took a look at Sol and Mani Katti and ran towards the rival army.

Cecilia got confused for a moment, another Lilina was her foe. Lilina from that universe couldn't understand how the girl she was fighting against seemed like Lugh and Raigh.

Roy instead did a lateral jump to avoid the lance from a blue haired soldier. Making a double slash, Roy tried to hurt him, but his foe blocked the attack.

He smiled and said "Another ambidexter swordman? and this actually knows how to wield both swords perfectly... Interesting." the man raised his lance, it was in vertical position with the point towards the ground. Roy made another slash, the man quickly hit the blade with the shaft and made a fast lunge. Roy backed off, but his face got a tiny wound. This, however, allowed him to push with his other sword the lance and stab on the arm to his enemy who again attacked Roy's head but this time with the shaft itself, again, Roy growled, attacked with a vertical move from up to down which the blue man stopped with the armored part of his shoulder.

Both did lateral jumps after that, taking a moment to stare at each other.

"I have the feeling you're going easy."

"Sorta, I don't really want to fight for Veronica."

"What's your name?"

"Roy, son of Eliwood and Lady Lyndis."

"I'm Ephraim, son of Fado and Leonilda." Ephraim sighed "A shame they're gone already."

"I'm in the same situation."

"I guess we could say we have something in common."

Ephraim prepared himself to attack again and so did Roy.

* * *

The less soldiers the Emblians had, the more relaxed Kiran felt. He was helping to a recently freed heroe known as Shanna to get up.

Once Florina took her down from her pegasus, he used the experience he got from Ephraim at fighting with lance weilders to defeated her quickly.

"All right!" She practically yelled in emotion. "Um... I wanted to say something epic but I just don't get a good sentence."

"(Porqué hay tanta gente de pelo azul aquí?... es decir, incluso mis ojos son azules solamente por estos estúpidos lentes de contacto... lo que sea)(Why there is so many blue haired people here?... I mean, even my eyes are only blue because of these stupid contact lenses... whatever...))... you should rest lady"

"B-but I want to help! everything is fine!"

Kiran sighed and then he pointed to another of the combat fronts "Go there and support them then, but only if you're already healed."

"Got it!"

After thanking to Florina again. Kiran returned running to the center, as he analyzed, everything was going perfectly well. his version of Lilina demonstrated she had overcomed her mage teacher. The other Lilina gave a good combat to Nino, but she got defeated too when Raigh decided to help her. This meant he had finally began to accept her, or at least it was what looked like. Even thought Roy was a mad-skilled swordman and he had two swords this time, his fall was only matter of time, as Ephraim continued distracting him, Kiran took advantage of this and stabed Roy on his back, which allowed Ephraim to give the final blow on the stomage.

Roy fell very similar to how Kiran did after his fight with Marth. Roy noticed how that dark energy abandoned his body as he watched his hands on the ground. He sighed in relief.

* * *

Veronica practically screamed in frustration, throwing the crystal sphere away. Even if she still had everything her soldiers got from the World of Binding, the very fact she was lossing control of the worlds destroyed her patience.

She felt Xander's hand patting her, she sighed and closed her eyes. This couldn't continue like this, if she lost more worlds, the support of her people would be gone too.

Threatening with heartattacks wasn't enough anymore... it was time to use other methods. "Tell the dark mages I want that spell already!" she ordered to one of her soldiers.

* * *

The battle was won. The remaining Emblian surrended. Kiran smiled feeling a little proud of himself, he was getting used to this.

Anna took a step forward. "We'll try to defeat Veronica as soon as possible, until that happens, you're not completely out of danger."

Cecilia smiled "It's good to be free anyway, you have our eternal gratitude Order Of Heroes."

"It's only our job it's nothing at all" said Alfonse.

The chicken dragon hugged Corrin's leg. "D-does that mean I cannot play with lady Corrin anymore?!"

Kiran couldn't believe the girl actually enjoyed fighting, having a combat was funny, that's right, but when you have an dark spell that could kill you in seconds having fun would be the last thing on his mind... well, she was still very naive... even if she had lived like thousand years... if the world was real, of course.

Corrin patted Fae on the head. "If you can come with us we would have more fun."

Kiran shocked his head. "I didn't summon her, my powers wouldn't protect her from a permanet death. So that's not a good idea."

"Actually" Roy spoke. "I would like to join your army."

"Are you sure?, did you hear what I said?" Kiran asked.

"It's not like I haven't fought at wars having a single opportunity to continue living, and I have something personal to take care of with Veronica..."

Anna shruggled and responded. "I have no problem, the more help we have, the better."

Kiran didn't respond instantly, he was taking a look at his Lilina, she obviously wasn't comfortable with this decision, hell, even the other Lilina wasn't.

"I just have a rule for you... don't interact with the version of Lilina we have. I don't need to explain the reason... right?"

Roy nodded and pointed out his own Lilina "She would beat me up if I dared... I would like to bring her too but somebody must take care of the kingdom"

"I would like to have more combats with him." said Ephraim.

"May I goo too then?!" asked Fae.

Kiran heard Raigh yelling. "We don't have chooise!", it was true, mommy Nino hugged her sons so tightly that it was obvious she wouldn't let them go soon.

"Well... why not?" Kiran shocked his head while he smiled.

He could hear Sharena trying to befriends with the new members as he walked away.

* * *

 **So yeah, this Roy is Lyn's son, that's how the ships ended up in my first time playing The Blazing Blade, which means Ninian left with her brother so... yeah. Why this happened considering Florina remembers that Lyn's crush is Mark?, well, simple answer, the Mark in this timeline was a girl and this Lyn was heterosexual.**

 **This also means this timeline is pretty dark, Héctor, Lyn and Eliwood are dead (and why not?, the mother of Lilina in this timeline, too). Many would say Lyn wouldn't have died from illness as it is supossed to be the death cause of Roy's mother (if I remember well), but in those times the medicine and the methods to prevent diseases weren't as good as the ones we have, so even one of us has more probabilites to survive until we are young adults than most of them.**

 **Anyway, I guess it is time to answer reviews.**

 **Heavenschoir:**

 **You'll get them in next chapters as we are going back to Askr, the perfect place to write about interactions.**

 **Piddle:**

 **You're welcome.**

 **InKuNoHana:**

 **Pues espero que pueda seguir manteniendo la calidad de los capítulos. (I just hope I can maintain the quality of the chapters).**

 **As I always ask... is there a mistake there?**


	21. Chapter 20

**The Replicas And Cute Moments**

Sharena, as the lab assistant she was, passed to Kiran any tool he asked her for and raised the blueprints Kiran himself had drawed using his limited knowledge about technical drawing. The young scientist used a saw to give form to some pieces of wood. Lilina was again using her fire magic powers to create more lenses. The difference this time was the fact they were building a counterpart of the telescope, the microscope.

Kiran only speak when it was completely necessary. Even though he knew what he was creating would be a primitive version just like his other replica, he still felt he had to do a job good enough that would have made proud to Anton Von Leeuwenhoek. The problem was the fact that making a microscope is even more complicated and he didn't have previous experience. The arm and base weren't too much problem but the eyepiece and objective lenses were a completely different story.

Due the limitation of his knowledge about this specific area of the optic. The magnification would only be from 20x to 300x in the best case. Enough for scaling up some bacteria which was what he wanted to do but ridiculous compared to a more modern model. As expected, his first attempts were a fail. All the lenses suffer severy optical aberrations. Either the image was defocused or the colors had different focal lengths. Kiran facepalmed at least three times when he noticed he had made a mistake when he calculated the result of the numerical aperture.

Once he fixed that, he found another dilemma. Would he prefer more resolution or more magnification? His amateur lenses didn't allow him to have both things in good proportions... in the end, he chose the magnification. Maybe in the future a better optician will fix the fails in his desing.

The process was more tedious, slow and boring but after what perhaps were four hours. Kiran could say he had got it.

Feeling a massive headache after investing too much mental effort at something that someone else who actually had went to university probably would have ended it in less than thirty minutes. Kiran sighed in relief after watching some bacteria on a water sample.

"Okay, that's it." he took a cup and drank what he loved so much, coffee.

Lilina and Sharena who already were almost sleeping blinked. "Already?" asked Sharena.

Kiran made a confirmation noise, stood up and walked away a little. "I'm not an expert, but I guess that's the best a miserable amateur like me can do... it works for its purpose... take a look if you want" he yawned and drank more.

Both girls took turns to watch the sample. It was hard for them to believe those weird tiny things were life forms. Were they like diminut plants?

"Can they sick us?" asked Lilina.

"I'm not sure about these ones. bacteria and other diminut life things are everywhere. In our body we have at least 48 billoins of them. We should thank that none has brought a dangerous one from their world... especially me considering that for you I am an alien."

Lilina scratched her hair. "I still have problems understanding that concept"

Sharena smiled and said. "Well, we deserve a break, come on! let's have fun!"

"That's a good idea." commented Kiran.

He really needed to rest.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

While Raigh had an uncomfortable facial expression, Lugh smiled like if he was a little child again.

They were at the dining room of the castle used by the order of heroes. Somehow they were obligated to be there.

A cute voice was heard by both twins. "I hope you'll like it" Nino brought a cake she herself had cooked... well, with the help of Lilina and Florina.

She placed it on the table. Her angelical expectant look that touched the heart was giving problems to Raigh to keep his indifferent face.

Lugh took a slice and bit it. The boy nodded slowly closing his eyes. It tasted good. "Thanks mommy."

Raigh tried to look away, only to feel pain on his shoulder as Lugh poked him. His twin was mad. He ordered him with his head to look at Nino. He noticed the sadness that emanated from his 14 years old mother. He sighed in frustration, taking his own slice. He kept his eyes closed while eating... but he was unable to show he was angry or anything. ""Thanks..." that was the only thing he said.

He opened his eyes when he felt Nino hugged them again... Lugh hugged her back happly. Raigh didn't want to, until his brother poked him once more.

* * *

After Nino left. Lilina and Florina had have their own learning to cook moment. Curious was the fact this Florina didn't know how to cook in that moment of her life. Causing a funny situation when the student was now the teacher and Lilina was too happy to "give back" the knowledge to her mother.

But there was a thing Lilina wanted... to ride a pegasus.

They went to the barn where those especial animals lived. Florina patted his partner with much love. "I'm happy he came here with me... who knows what could have happened to Huey if I lost him."

Lilina smiled, offering an apple to Huey. The animal stared at her for a seconds until it accepted the present. It also didn't show any sign of angry or being uncomfortable when Lilina caressed its wings or head.

"It seems he likes you." smiled Florina, then she felt the needing to ask something "What happened to my Huey once I... well... you know." asked Florina.

Lilina gave a more sad expression and answered. "He remained at the castle barn, papa always ensured he always had food."

"Hector..." Florina closed her eyes, smiling.

A few time later Lilina was riding the pegasus while Florina explained her what she needed to do.

* * *

Ephraim always had enjoyed training. He wished he could live more than an average human so he could became into a master of both governing and fighting. But what was happening made him understand that even if he had defeated the demon king, there were stronger heroes in the other worlds.

He had been trying to block the attacks of certain blue princess but all his attempts were useless. That sword hit him again, and again, and again, and again! she was too fast...

He never expected to suffer such a beating... and from a woman wielder of a sword! Even though Eirika was as strong as him, she never had left him on the ground as if he was just a novice.

Or perhaps he just lost because he had lost some power after coming to Askr? He wasn't sure about the answer to that question... but he was sure about something.

Lucina extended her hand to the king. "Sorry, I didn't pretend to be so... aggressive."

He just knew the voice of the Ylissean princess was now similar to an angelical singing and she seemed to be like five times... no! twenty times prettier.

"Do-don't worry!" responded the king, accepting the help to stand up. Instead of his usual serious face, he was smiling stupidly like a teenager. He began to wonder if that's how Lyon felt about Eirika.

Lucina gave a confused look. "Um, prince Ephraim?"

Ephrain noticed he had been looking at her for like twenty seconds without saying anything. "Oh! sorry! sorry! em... Lucina... I was wondering if you... if you..." why he was having too much trouble to speak? he had defeated a powerful beast and countless monsters! this was nothing compared to that!

The princess now was scratching her hair. "Yes?"

Coughing, giving a more determined face and taking the hand of the beautiful blue princess. Ephraim asked. "Would you like to have a dinner with me?"

Lucina wasn't as naive as she was when she arrived to the past. She understood perfectly what the meaning of that question. However... she wasn't ready. Her heart still hurt due what happened to Robin a year ago from her perspective. It also was naive to believe she even had a possibility to be by his side but... she didn't feel good to go on a date with Ephraim.

She explained everything to the king of Renais. He didn't get mad at all. After all, that didn't mean he didn't have any possibility... he only needed to be patient.

* * *

Kiran walked to where the best blacksmith of the capital was. Due the fact he had spent almost a month in the world of Binding what he had asked for must be created already.

"You're gonna pay it, right?" asked Anna, who was walking by his side. Kiran growled. "Yes Anna, yes... I've already payed him the half of what we accorded... damn."

The more time he spent with Anna, the more he hated her.

Once they were in the sword store of the blacksmith and the man gave the weapon to Kiran. Anna could see he showed the biggest smile she ever saw from him.

In the very moment he held the sword. Kiran felt euphoria! It was identical! Of course, if many people from his world were able to make a copy with wood for a cosplay, nothing could stop to a real blacksmith from making a real one!

The sheath had all those details he had drawed in that page as an example of what he wanted... it was blue with those metal sections of golden color. In the center, the magnificent Triforce.

He unsheathed the sword happily. The blade was an exact copy of the original, a double-edged longsword with no fuller and a blue hilt that looked like folded wings. The crossguard was noticeably large and elaborated in relation to its pommel and had embedded a yellow gemstone. Just like the sheath the sword had the Triforce engraved on the base of the blade.

He slashed three times and then raised the weapon, admiring it for some seconds. This made laugh to Anna and the blacksmith.

"It's an art piece... you really have earned the gold... thanks sir." said Kiran with a voice tone so relaxed that was enough to explain how he was feeling. placing the bag with the rest of the money on the counter he sheated the weapon and left the place... nothing could make him stop smiling.

"You really like it, don't you?" asked Anna, feeling curiosity.

Kiran sighed in pleasure and responded. "You have no idea... countless persons from where I come from dream about having one of this in their hands."

"But I thought in your world they don't fight with this kind of weapons anymore."

"That does not mean we don't like swords, especially one with this design."

"What... what makes it so special?"

"This is a replica of the Master Sword, a legendary weapon that belongs to one of the most famous fantasy heroes. We don't have magic in our world but in books and all that kind of stuff it is a good topic to write about."

"Oh! I see... it has magic powers? the original one I mean."

"Yeah." He frowned. "Well, something happened with the description of its power when it was translated to other languages like Spanish or English. While in the rest of the world it is the blade of evil's bane used against the king of evil... in Japanese it's the sword with the anti-demons power used against the demons king... the original one is better if you ask me about it... it sounds more epic and less childish."

"Fascinating." said Anna rubbing her chin.

* * *

 **You wanted more interactions between the heroes?, there they are.**

 **Some of the best battles from the voting gauntlet will have a representation in the story. In this case, the final of the very first one. Lucina vs Ephraim... well in this case I only wrote what happened after the battle (and more than a battle it was a sparing time... but the next ones will be better).**

 **And yeah, the power to repel evil of the Master Sword is a translation error. Its real power is the power to destroy demons.**

 **I kinda feel worried about JP I'm Italian... I don't know if he has reviewed this again since July 27 2018...**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **Half-BeastDragonSoul2013:**

 **Actually, if Eliwood married Fiora and Hector married Farina or Florina, Lilina would be Roy's first cousin.**

 **Guest:**

 **Hahahaha! I know right.**

 **Is there a grammar error there?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Heavy Sword And Heroes' Desires**

Kiran was aware since the very moment he showed his drawing to the blacksmith that he would have to train twice as much as he already used to train.

The man had warned him. The Master Sword due its desing, principally the beefy hilt, was heavier than his old silver sword. When he held it it was obvious that speed of his slashes had decreased and raising it was difficult. But Kiran didn't care. He considered it a challenge and was determined to practice until the Master Sword felt as light as a feather. This reminded him to Inyusha or Dragon Ball Z. In both animes a character got a heavy sword and when they finally mastered it, they became stronger.

Of course, those swords were so heavy that their wielders needed to use both hands to actually be able to raise them. In his case, the problem only was present when he held the Master Sword with a single hand. it still would be difficult to master it but not too much. The first hand he chose to practice with was his left one, obviously.

And once it was useful regardless the hand he needed to use. He would accomplish his dream... to have two Master Swords! The first one the one he already had with that blue desing... and the second one with the retro style from a Link To The Past. A golden hilt and red handle.

In the very moment he returned from the smithy he started his practice and he didn't take a even a single rest until the evening. The next day he woke up earlier than anybody else in the castle as usual and inmediatly he left his room to continue.

He supposed Anna would be mad at him, especially considering he didn't have breakfast this time... he had no idea of what she actually was going to do.

He thrusted and slashed over and over and over. In the very moment he did another thrust two hands grabbed him from behind and he felt a face resting on his back.

He struggled. Moving his face to see who dared to bother him... it was Anna.

Narrowing and growling he asked "What's gotten into you now?"

Anna's voice tone sounded very dreamy "You really are a miracle from the sky!" Kiran growled again and grimaced as he felt some lips on his cheek.

"Care to explain something?!" he demanded.

It was like Anna wanted to make sure her voice sound the most cute possible. "Your ideas are making me the happiest woman on Earth... or as you would say, of the multiverse!... I love you Kiran!" Then she kissed him like that more times. Kiran couldn't say he liked it.

"I'm flattered." responded him sarcastly and yelling. Accidentally dropping his sword.

Kiran didn't get away from her claws until Kagero decided she should help him.

* * *

Roy got comfortable in the Askarian Castle very quickly. He was grateful they had taken care of his horse when he lost it the first time he fought the order of heroes... especially because it used to belong to Eliwood. He started to miss his own Lilina. But she had basically adviced he shouldn't return until he had got over his current depression, which he only could accomplish by making justice for his father... maybe because of that's how she had finally came to accept Hector's death.

Training with Ephraim had proved he still couldn't say he was on the top of power. There were stronger heroes that could cause him a headtache at fighting... more when he discovered a girl called Lucina had beated Ephraim up very easily.

He rode his horse around the town for a while to distract himself. Interesting to him was the fact due magic he could understand these people and how they understood him. He noticed a few persons rode one of those things Kiran described as a cycle. Appearenty they were becoming very popular.

When he felt better he returned quickly. He noticed the other Lilina... flying a pegasus? Then he saw Florina cheering her daughter... this depressed him again... he wouldn't experience that anymore... or perhaps... was it possible that Kiran could summon his both parents?!

He would have to ask.

* * *

Shanna still couldn't believe that in this world or rather future period she and her sisters were considered as great heroes along many other historical figures. When Sharena explained her what she knew. The blue haired pegasus knight discovered the existence of other sets of three pegasus knight sisters. She wasn't sure if this made her feel her connection with her sisters was less or more special.

She wished she could meet one of those other girls. Discovering their similarities and differences. One of them would understand her thoughts about not being eager to madurate soon? of all the youngest sisters... who was the strongest one?

She imagined a competition of all the sisters to determine who had the faster mount. And just when that idea crossed her mind, a second and more funny one appeared.

What if all them formed an squad? Probably even the archers would doubt too much to face them.

It was just a fantasy of course... that was almost impossible to happen... wasn't it?

* * *

Beeing the only other friendly dragon Corrin had met, Fae was very special for her. She was like a little sister even if Fae was a lot older than her. In part due her childish personality. She was so cute and inocent that Corrin couldn't resist to hug her or play with her everytime Fae asked for it.

Because her wings barely worked to slow her speed at falling. The only thing they could do that implied moving fast was running transformed.

A warming feeling grew up in the hybrid's heart as she patted the girl dragon who now sleept on her legs. During her whole life her siblings looked after her too much. Somehow all this made her wonder how it would have been like if she was the one that needed to look after her siblings, or something similar to that... Fae almost answered that.

Corrin reminded that Alfonse had explained her some other heroes were manaketes as well. Most of them little girls... with the exception of her male self.

The other Corrin shared the same feelings and thoughts about the life? was his life even similar to hers? he aligned with Hoshido?

Now another question she didn't have the answer was eating her mind... but now she knew she could discover the answer in the future.

* * *

Once Kiran was alone in his room again, writing more on his special book meant to contain all his knowledge. Kiran's mind reminded him that he still wasn't sure if the world he experimented since three months was actually real.

The best evidence he got against that idea was the "black hole" that Raigh had created. Even though it looked a lot like a Black Hole. A real one would have killed him regardless if it was as big as a coin or it had the mass of a coin.

An answer was it a different kind of hole because of it was a magical product... but he still couldn't feel comfortable with that answer. Magic...

Even mentioning it back home was enough to be ridiculed. Magic wasn't supposed to be real! and if what he saw wasn't magic but an unknown phenomenon... HOW DID IT WORK?! There must be an explanation but... WHICH ONE?!

The translator still was a mystery too... how it translated his own words so everybody could understand him? he wasn't speaking in his original tongues anymore and what he heard was an ilussion?

And perhaps the most important question of them all... why Breidablik would summon a person from a completely different universe rather than hero from its own?

The book that time ago was owned by what he guess was Líf the first king of Askr still hadn't answered those questions... would he ever be able to know the answer to those questions?

And if everything was fake... how he would return home? There were crystals like in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance that he had to crush to destroy this reality and that way to turn everything back to normal? and if they existed... how to find them?

And how to hide that information to the others so they wouldn't try to stop him in his attempts to erase them from existence?

* * *

 **Yeah, the name of the chapter is a double meaning joke.**

 **Like happens to many other fantasy stories that exaggerate the characteristics of their swords. The Master Sword also suffers of some "flaws". Being the most important one the extra weight it would have in the real world. It's actually an usable sword but if you compare its standar form since Ocarina Of Time to its desing from A Link To The Past, the last one is more practical. But that does not stop you if you're very strong. A video on youtube of Skallagrim explains this more detailedly.**

 **Try as much as you want Kiran. If I don't want you to break the fourth wall, you'll never be able to discover you're just a character.**

 **Final Fantasy Tactics Advance has a similar story to Fire Emblem Heroes with all that of sending people from our world to another. But with the exception the world is demostrated to be partially a dream. This causes a grey moral conflict that I liked so much. You should play it.**

 **Since Alfonse and Sharena's mom is now known as Henriette this obligates me to modify previous chapters to make this happen in this version too... let's pretend Lydia never existed in the fist place once I fixed that... please?**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Half-BeastDragonSoul2013:**

 **I really want Lugh. My Nino deserves to meet her both sons. And well, Kiran wants to be a double swordsman. He still has that silver sword.**

 **Is there a grammar error there or something else?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Orbs, Books And A Little Girl**

Veronica grew more impatient than usual. During the whole year she and her great big army had Askr against on the horns of a dilemma. The riches and minerals stolen during her conquests had raised the moral of her nation and increased the economy and glory of Embla just as her father had wanted it to be. But now Askr began to recover the control of their territories and that stupid cursed summoner had foiled the conquest of the last two worlds she needed to rule.

A worse situation was the heroes didn't seem to understand they had no option rather than follow her orders if they wanted to preserve their miserable lives. She had already needed to shatter seven voodoo dolls and therefore to bury what were after that nothing but useless corps. But she knew the amount of rebel heroes would increase and their heads would roll around the castle. Soon or late that was going to happen.

She still needed them to have a total control of the worlds... due that, she needed, ironically, a total control over the heroes' will. Her black mages made some progresses but to manipulate the entire spirit of any human being was very hard and complex. They were already able to erase some memories and that was enough by the moment.

Her eyes didn't show any sign of surprise when her soldiers opened the doors of the throne room bringing another hero chained up. A red haired mercenary from the world of Awakening. Veronica didn't say anything. She just squeezed the doll that represented that heroine until the girl. The mercenary scremed as her heart was heavily crushed and compressed until her voice became became as silent as the wind and she fell with her eyes still very opened.

Veronica sighed in frustration and looked away. " **Take this thing out of my sight.** "

* * *

Even though his mind still was very confused about the nature of the parallel universe. Relaxing and reflecting about the subject. Kiran came to the conclusion that must have been so obvious respect Breidablik.

He got summoned because of he belonged to a time period and world where almost everybody knew to shoot a gun. It was logical to think the first Askarian king supposed that it was possible that, as more generations appeared and the old ones dissapeared, the language which was used to write the diary would be forgotten. It took him days to determine how to shoot. But who knew if it was neccesary somenone that understood the mecanism instantly?

It a so obvious answer that the Mexican hit his head against the wall of his room five times for taking too much time to deduce it.

At least causing damage to his head recalled him he didn't have analyzed the orbs with his new microscope... yes! he was a pendejo!

Strangly, looking the tiny spheres like that proved to be similar to observing a planetary nebula. Although Kiran could claim they moved a little after some minutes. He guessed it must be the power of the Askarian family inside the orbs.

How much energy it was? what would happen if while creating one more or less energy than what was necessary was used? How those quantum powers worked?

He drew his observations and wrote down some details. When he was sure he couldn't get more information, he sighed and layed on his chair and scratched his eyes while closing his eyes. He rested a little. Then he paid attention to his special book again. During the process he realized maybe he would need to write more than a single book. Considering how big the first one was getting. If that was the case he knew that the covers must be burgundy, with two gold lines on its spine and the four corners being gold, too. Finally, it was really necessary they had golden hands with numbers in the middle.

Maybe considering he was ambidextrous the first one would display his left hand, the second one the right hand, if there was a third one the left hand again and so on.

He really laughed a lot when he thought about it.

Of course as the time passed he got even more hungry than he already was during his training with the Master Sword, or how he prefered to call it: La Espada Maestra. Because for locals, it would sound more fantastic.

He did go to the dining room that time. But Kiran barely interacted with others. He was more focused on eating but he ocasionally raised his eyes to see a few funny situations. Like, for example, Kagero slapping Virion so strongly that he fell from his chair. Corrin feeding Fay as if a tiny five years old girl she was... technically she was still a little girl but Fay was very older than him... if that they claimed about manaketes was true. Shanna, Sharena and Lilina having a conversation about... about something, he was too away to actually hear them. Florina and Nino were talking, too. Anna counting the money she got from the bikes, chalkboards and even the compass. He didn't notice the fact Roy looked at him with surprise due the insane amount of sauce Kiran had on his food. Which to Kiran that was nothing but delicious, in part due his experience of eating Takis Fuego bathed in Valentina black label hot sauce. Ephraim and Alfonse would have asked why he was also driking coffee but they had gotten used to that.

* * *

The next day Anna informed that some materials to generate new orbs finally were delivered to the castle. The gems were tsavorite and spinels. Kiran wasn't sure if there was a difference if green, red and blue orbs had any other difference besides their colors. But it was worth to discover it. The process to transform the gems into orbs required 95.25g/0.20lb of that gem. He decided to start with the tsavorite. To cut the gems to get the necessary amount wasn't exactly easy. But not impossible.

Kiran placed the pieces of gem now transformed into a tiny sphere on a tiny cauldron. Alfonse, knowing it was his turn, he extended his arm, touching the sphere.

Alfonse closed his eyes as the energy flowed through his hand. The orb shone. The green light continued for some seconds until Alfonse had introduced the energy.

Kiran grabbed the new green orb, looking at it with curiosity.

"Did it work?" asked Alfonse expectantly.

"Before I test it. I want to analyze it." responded the summoner. Placing the orb on the table and watching through the microscope.

Everything was similar to the blue orb, but in green. The "nebula" wasn't equal, of course. But Kiran didn't notice something really relevant to be considered.

Then he loaded his gun. He was about to shoot until he remembered he was inside a room that wasn't exactly big. "Let's try outside."

The prince nodded and began to walk, too.

Once they were at the castle courtyard. Kiran summoned with the green orb. The space-continum portal appeared once more.

And then finally happened what Kiran guessed it could happen everytime he tried to summon... He had been lucky to summon only heroes the previous times... but now, a little blue haired girl dressed in white was in front of him, clearly confused and scared. Alfonse seemed as worried as him.

Kiran tried to extend his arm to poke her and get her attention. But in the very moment he did that the blue white girl inmediatly backed off and stumbled.

"W-w-w-w-who a-a-a-re you?" Her voice displayed nothing but fear. Even an earthquake wouldn't make a building to shake as much as the little girl did.

Kiran gave a tiny compasive smile as he offered her his hand. "I-I am Kiran... um... just... um... um... I-I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

The girl didn't answer, she just stared at him, it was obvious she didn't trust on him. When Kiran tried to get near. The girl ran away fastly.

"Ay wey... (damn)" Kiran scratched his hair. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta follow her, we don't want her to get in troubles with the guards." said Alfonse.

Kiran made a confirmation noise and nodded. They chased the girl.

* * *

The blue white girl didn't understand what had happened. She had bended to touch that green sphere she saw and suddenly she became blind for some seconds and now she was in an unknown place. Her escape got interrumted when she turnt the corner she saw two soldiers that wore golden and white armors. They noticed her presence due the fact she gasped. She ran to another direction but even no matter where she went, there were guards. Her tiny legs couldn't keep up escaping and finally one of those man grabbed her. She yelled, but her voice got muted when one of those guards placed his hand on her mouth.

"How did she get here?"

"Honestly I don't have an idea."

"We saw her coming from the courtyard... maybe there's a hole that allowed her to cross the wall?"

Their talking was interrupted a little when they heard the girl crying.

"Anyway, we should get her out of here and look for her mother."

"I don't think we have any other option left. But let's not forget about checking the wall."

"WAIT!"

The soldiers turned to see the prince Alfonse and the Hero Of The Legend running towards them.

"P-P-prince Alfonse, sir Kiran!" All they standed straight and hailed them.

Alfonse and Kiran sighed in relief when they saw the blue haired girl was... fine... technically speaking, by that moment her little cute face was ruined due the tears.

"Do-do not do anything to her..." said Kiran.

"Sir Kiran, you you know her?" asked the soldier who held the girl.

"Y-yeah... you see... I was creating more objects to summon heroes, and I successed, the thing is I summoned her instead of a... well, a hero."

"I can confirm that." Alfonse nodded.

"Just gave her to me, I will send her back home." smiled Kiran.

The soldier scratched his forehead. "I see."

Once the soldiers left to go back to work. Kiran hugged the little girl and combed her blue hair. "It's okay... it's okay, don't worry."

Alfonse crossed his arms, smiled and waited until Kiran managed to relax her... in part because he tickled her a little

Kiran gave the biggest smile he could, he needed the girl to trust him "What's your name? pequeñita"

"P-peque...ñita?"

"Little girl."

She still didn't feel very comfortable... but none person had treated her this good since a lot time ago... she inclined her face a little and answered.

"A-Azura..."

* * *

 **Azurita...**

 **Maybe you wonder something.**

 **Why Kiran is not displaying he doubts all this is real even though I write scenes about that and instead he's acting just as normal?**

 **He does not show it because of the very fact he does not know if that universe is real makes him reflect this: Well... if all those people are real... they deserve to be treated as real people... just in case.**

 **Of course, in the version of reality of this story. Both universes are real. But since he has no access to that knowledge. I must make him to be like that.**

 **Due the fact red, blue, green and grey orbs summoning a specific type of hero with an specific kind of weapon is just a game mechanic. Here the orbs don't really follow a logic like that. Even if they did I'd probably write they have more probabilities to appear in certain enviroment depending on the color (hot places for red ones, damp places for blue ones and etc). I actually never mentioned what color were the orbs that summoned the first five heroes of the story. The only orb that has a specific place to appear is the yellow one that used to contain Breidablik and summoned Kiran (I updated the first chapter with more content time ago).**

 **Honestly, I need to be able to come up with better titles for the new chapters I release...**

 **By the way, do you like my new avatar image? It's Kiran with the Master Sword... it's not the best drawing of the universe but it was drawn by the only friend who wouldn't charge me for it. Of course, I dream with having a better drawing with anime style, colored and all that stuff but I don't have money to pay it.**

 **Perhaps someone of you is thinking: He's saying that so one of us will draw it for free.**

 **The answer is: No! Any possible artist in the audience is not obligated to do it. It's not necessary. None here has the duty to draw anything.**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 **Okay XD, that's a funny review.**

 **Anyway... any grammar error or something?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, before to start... some of you may remember that in the previous chapter originally the orb used to summon the little Azura was a blue one. That in order to explain the orbs didn't really follow any logic about the weapons... right? WELL... I realized it didn't make any sense to summon with a blue one when they were creating fucking new ones to determine if they worked or they didn't... so I changed it and now they used the green one... honestly I need to stop making this kind of plot holes... just like I said when I replaced the existence of the queen Lydia with Henriette... let's pretend it never happened... okay? yeah?**

 **New Heroes and Dual Wielding**

To Kiran's surprise, Azurita reacted negatively and resisted to be sent back home once he explained her every detail about why she was there and how he could easily return her. It was a very curious scene seeing the little girl avoiding Breidablik and showing real fear to something she couldn't indentify as a fire weapon because she even didn't what that concept was... and also the fact it wasn't a real gun.

Alfonse, due his advance knowledge about heroes, in the end recognized the girl as a young version of Azura, a hero from the world of Birthright, Conquest or Revelations. Due her name and light blue hair.

Considering this, the most logical option was to ask to lady Corrin about the possible reason Azurita had to behave like that, especially, that extreme distrust on any new person she met. Kiran and Alfonse barely managed to accomplish that she didn't want to escape at the very moment she had them in her sight range.

All this made more sense once Corrin explained Azura had told her that when Azura was young and lived in Nohr she suffered a lot of mistreat due being Arete's daughter, the second wife king Garon had. Whom was despicted by much of Nohrian population. It was probable her mother had already died.

Learning all those things caused that Kiran's guilt feeling by summoning a little girl dissapeared instantly. It would be stupid to return the poor Azurita to that hell... even if he wasn't very sure what effects this could cause in that timeline. On the other hand, knowing the existence of an evil king named Garon and having the Espada Maestra created a guilty desire in Kiran... to summon that bastard and stab him either on the head or on the stomage with his sword!

This also made clear that he didn't have a protocol to get rid of any bastard that he summoned accidentaly... maybe he could use their corps to experiment once he killed them... he would have to get by his own advanced medical information... besides, who would care if he used villains for that purpose?

Azurita didn't trust Corrin when she saw her, as expected. However in the end Corrin had the girl in her arms and trying to sing a lullaby for her, even if the dragon princess wasn't as good as the girl she was holding, at singing.

After leaving the girl in good hands and with the confirmation that they could produce as many orbs as they wanted if they had enough amount of the necessary gems, Kiran and Alfonse created five new orbs. Three reds and two greens.

Between the new members of The Order Of Heroes the first one was a red haired man that wore clothes that Kiran could claim were similar to Jack Sparrow's ones. He decided his loyalty to the order by... throwing a coin, by a bet... Kiran wasn't sure if that was a good way, but he anyway accepted the help of Joshua.

The second one was a sage, his white attire and blue cape allowed Alfonse to identify him as Artur, he along Joshua and others had aided Ephraim to beat the Demong King. Since he had an advanced knowledge about light sacred magic, Kiran asked him if it was possible to add that power to an arrow. Getting a perhaps as an answer, the fan of Zelda determined that once he mastered dual wielding he had to become into an archer, if he already had the Espada Maestra... why not the Flechas De Luz (Light Arrows) too?

The third one was another woman. It was strange to meet Marth's wife in a moment of her life when she hadn't travelled around the world with her future husband and she still was a simple princess of... a tiny island?

The last one was another girl. A little older than the last one and Kiran was thankful due that. She had a red armor and wielded a spear. Confused about being in a different reality but excited about having the opportunity to be trained by legendary heroes that would make her stronger to protect what she cared about. She decided to stay.

Kiran didn't continue summoning even if he still had two orbs left. Some of these heroes didn't have much experience as the others and it was possible he would continue summoning weak heroes so he prefered to avoid that.

Finally having some free time, he knew he had to practice his sword skills again. During hours he slashed the Espada Maestra with his left hand. It still would take him some time until he felt it was a good idea to fight using that sword with that hand and then start practicing with the right hand, but he was making progresses. By the moment that silver sword still would be his main weapon.

However, when he saw Roy coming to train too, he remembered he would have to practice dual wielding if he wanted to use two Espadas Maestras, and being Roy the only other ambidextrous soldier and connoisseur he knew... Kiran needed Roy's lessons.

The hero from the world of Binding accepted the request. Taking three training swords and a shield, they stood up in front of each other.

Roy gave a more determined face, he was about to have his first disciple "First than anything, dual wielding may be very offensive, but defensively is not very practical when you're fighting more than two enemies. In that case, a shield is more practical. This also applies when you have to avoid getting killed by arrows."

Kiran shruggled "I must improve my dodging and request a Hylian shield to use if I need it."

"Or having a partner with a shield, probably you would have less problems at blocking since you already know very well a style about blocking and countering... anyway... second. It's necessary to understand each weapon must not attack at the same time, this only allows the foe to have control of both weapons to push them away and take you down and also it reduces the amount of strenght you use to attack. Let me show you."

Making two cuts from up to down with both weapons, Roy attacked with the enough speed to allow Kiran to block the attack with a single sword in vertical position.

They didn't move after that and Roy indicated something "You see? now you could easily push my swords to decrease their altitude and then stab me on the chest."

"It's not a very good idea."

Making a noise of confirmation, Roy continued speaking "Crossing both swords is only effective at blocking a sword that is a long sword and not a bastard sword or any other. That's because you need more strenght to stop a long sword. "

Kiran nodded. "Understood, basically when the sword is more heavy than mine."

Then they separated the swords.

"Part of the objective of dual wielding with two swords is to confuse your enemy. Actually, your posture... that posture, with a hand in front and the other behind. That can work, you first attack with the frontal weapon and when the enemy sword is colliding against yours, you attack with the other hand. You can improve by switching the frontal and rear swords in case you want... you want what?" Roy questioned.

"To confuse them... basically it works better when you're actively making the foe to be unable to predict your moves... similar to what I do that is changing the sword from hand."

"It also works if the second attacks comes from the same side the other holds his sword, he cannot use a shield to protect that side. And even if he protects with the sword, he would have to release contact with the other sword and then you can quickly stab him. Dual wielding is a hard style but due your both hands you have certain advantage at this."

"I'll have to thank those damn chairs at school for obligating me to become right handed, too."

"Just keep in mind one of the weapons should be shorter than the other. Well, since as you said, it's hard finding dual wielding people, I'm gonna use the shield and you two swords. Let's practice."

"Right!"

* * *

Two days of constant training and creating other importants tools for a lab got interrupted when the owl Feh brought a new letter. The author was the tactician Evelyn. She informed she and her army recovered the area where the portal to the world of Awakening was present and requested the order to start to free it the soon as possible.

However, the presence of a very young girl, unable to really fight by herself unlike Nino or Fae, caused that Corrin stayed at the castle to take care of Azurita. By extention, Fae didn't want to leave, too.

While this was considered bad by Alfonse and Anna as the dragon members were some of the strongest ones. Kiran didn't complain too much. Instead he explained to Corrin what to do in case of the bacteria and virus samples he asked for arrived at the castle.

Those were very important samples that would be obtained from sick people around the country. He had explained to soldiers how to make sure they were separated from the world so nothing could contaminate the containers. Corrin had to place them in a very specific drawer of his lab and release and use the microscope to see what happen with them everyday. In order to determine what conditions needed those alien bacteria to create a bacteria culture of them all and then to be able to start creating vaccines and perhaps a cure.

He really needed to get protection against the local diseases. As a being from another planet even the least powerful bacteria might have it easier at killing him. This was also even real astronauts considered, due that if any sample of extraterrestial life was found and brought to Earth it would be inmediatly placed inside a level 4 biosecurity lab.

At the same time, however, skepticism would delay his attempts of sending the vaccines to any possible person in Askr... even if he used prisioners to experiment there would be people who doubt about it... maybe... maybe if he... he used himself as part of the experiment to proof the effectivity of a vaccine...

He threw those thoughts away for the rest of the trip travel. And once he saw the other part of the Askarian army and the gate he gave a more determined face.

At that moment it was time to save people again.

* * *

 **No matter what, never think I'm gonna stop writing this... unless I die, of course.**

 **Many of you that have favorited me or just follow me may got confused due that story called: Amor Infantil Entre Super Héroes (Child Love Between Super Heroes). Especially you must be wonder why it got many chapters in so few time. Well, I've used that story to practice writing romance. Many of you want to know if we'll see a ship of our main character here and I said many times I wasn't sure if I was good with the love stuff (and while Fjorm was my option when book 2 was released, now we know she's gonna die I think that changes my mind again... thanks for fucking me up again, game). The results of the experiment tell me I'm not bad at all. But I will continue it for a while.**

 **Dual Wielding looks cool, I admit it. But of course, when our annoying friend called reality attacks we can expect that our fantasy are going to get destroyed. In this case, dual wielding wasn't exactly the most common thing to be done and even if it was the most normal thing would be a sword and a dagger or any other combination. Dual swords were even weirder but not exactly impossible. There were Roman gladiators that wielded two swords. Normally that style is more common in swords from China and places like those, but even with that is not impossible with some European swords. I just tried to show it the most realistic way as possible based on what I saw in two videos called: Two Hema instructors comment on dual wielding swords and Dual-Wielding with swords revisited. Both videos are in the Youtube channels: Skallagrim (from who also got the information about the Master Sword being kinda heavy) and scholagladiatoria. By the reasons these videos explain, don't expect Kiran to wield two swords everytime. Probably it will happen only in... final battles for example. This kinda gives him a little more personality since he likes to do a few things that aren't exactly the most practical ones.**

 **In case you would like to have an idea about how Kiran's Master Sword looks like I suggest you to visit the channel AWE me and their series: Man At Arms. Where they replicate fantasy weapons and make them more funcitional. They even made a replica of Chrom's Falchion.**

 **There's something I would like to ask you... I once said I was trying to avoid transforming Kiran into a Gary Stu... so what do you think? how much is he a Gary Stu?**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Half-BeastDragonSoul2013:**

 **Not exactly. Originally my plan was to end the story with the first tempest trial... but now I'm wondering if having that concept here makes even sense at all.**

 **Oyuki Kita540:**

 **I'm afraid I don't know anything about that game you mentions.**

 **Guest:**

 **Hahahaha, good thing I like black humor.**


	25. Chapter 24

**World Of Awakening Part 1**

Kiran, Evelyn and Anna looked at the portal... the strange fact in the side of Zenith the sun shone with all its power and in the side of Awakening the night was present was both interesting and inconvenient.

Anna scratched her hair. "Well, we shoudln't enter now... we can wait until... tomorrow?"

Kiran turned to see her. "If I remember well, you said the order of heroes tried to free this world before."

"We didn't success though... then Embla captured the area again."

The second Askarian tactician spoke proudly "But that's no more." then she became more serious. "However, we must ensure you won't fail again... so why did you lose the last time?"

Alfonse, who at the beggining was reluctant about getting near to the gate, heard what they were saying. He approached and commented. "Because the heroes here don't go easy on us..." then he sighed in frustration...

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "But, why?"

Anna sighed too. "Alfonse has a theory."

The prince continued watching the portal with that souless face until he decided to talk. "When we explored this world... all the heroes were of the first generation of shepherds... and while the second generation not necessarily travelled back in time to stop Grima in this timeline... it is still possible Veronica is holding their babies as hostages in order to make them obey her... after all, if your slaves aren't cooperating even if you are a threating their lifes... why not threating something they care more about than life in itself?"

Kiran narrowed. "So by freeing this world we're sending some babies or teenagers to the other life... but if we don't do it we'll also have to deal with the heroes from this world attacking Askr... and that's without considering the world of Conquest..."

"Pretty much..." Alfonse rubbed his face.

Kiran growled."Okay... I'm afraid that saving the multiverse is more important than a few persons... so just remember me to throw Veronica into a prision cell filled with at least five of your average criminals once all this is over."

All the present persons looked at him with disapproval... well, the exception was Alfonse who continued watching the portal. "Oh... do you prefer me to bury her alive? maybe we could write on her grave rip rip hooray!" he laughed. "Damn, that's really a good idea."

"...What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Anna.

"Um... nothing?"

Evelyn raised his index finger at the same time her eyes denoted discomfort. "Veronica is still a little girl... that's disgusting."

"So? she's a girl that slaves, kidnaps and uses people as mere chess pieces... why should I care? anyway..." Kiran shruggled and then looked up to the sky in order to focus on thinking. "We should prepare to defend ourselves, it is obvious Embla will try to recover the portal and who knows if the heroes themselves are almost in the other side... if we think about it, perhaps we're stuck in middle of two armies... I mean, Veronica didn't try that strateggie the last times but I doubt she's stupid enough to make the same mistakes over and over."

Evelyn, still uncomfortable about what Kiran said, spoke. "Well, if they attack from the portal we basically have them surrounded, archers and mages and they won't have any other option rather retreat... however, normally I would prepare a surprise assault in case the heroes try to enter our world, you know, to free them... but... the land does not help us... there's not any place where to hide ourselves around the gate."

"If only there was something that could be useful." said Anna.

An idea crossed Kiran's mind after hearing that... but he didn't respond immediatly... he knew there were certain chemical compounds used for military purposes that would work for a surprise attack and he felt he needed to thank his grandfather for teaching him to produce them and detonate controlledly... however... he also felt Alfred Nobel would despise him if somehow the inventor was still alive and watching all this...

"Technically... yeah... there's something... but there are two inconvenient. Firstly, the products I need to produce it aren't exactly either easy or funny to get. Even to combine them is hard and dangerous... secondly..." he shoke his head. "It is so strong that it will anihilate all the heroes, I mean, it is literally used to destroy giant rocks or demolish buildings in matter of seconds and honestly, I'd be able to sleep better at night if it is only used for those purposes. (Aunque no me molestaría tener uno en el pecho mientras abrazo a Verónica (I wouldn't care if I had one of those on my chest while I'm hugging Veronica though)."

"I see..." Evelyn sighed and shruggled. "Well, we'll just prepare a normal defense then."

"Would you mind if I let you alone at doing that for a while, there are certain details I need to take care of regarding the new heroes I summoned."

"I guess the answer is a no."

Anna smiled. "I'll help Mrs Evelyn. You make sure everything else is in order."

"Thanks." then he began to walk and yelled. "By the way, tell Poncho to do something else, I know he's still depressed about what happened to Zachy... but come on, get over it!"

Appearently this was the only thing the prince had paid attention to as he turned to see Kiran and displayed fury... but then he ignored the tactician and narrowed as he saw the portal again.

He felt the hands of his commander on his back. "Don't listen to him... I'll punish him later."

Alfonse however shook his head. "No... I know he's right. Even when dad got sick his last words to me were that I had to accept what happened and continue with my life... however... I just can't..."

"Well... if you want to stay here and be alone... at least look out in case the enemy appears from that gate."

Alfonse nodded. "Better I get away a little... I'll get killed otherwise."

* * *

"So you really don't want to bet?"

"No, Joshua... I lose a 60 percent of times I play any kind of game like this. It's not like it is Mario Kart or Mario Party where I am almost a god... okay no. I'm not a god but I'm still good."

Kiran had to admit that even if Joshua was a very likeable person, he really got a problem with azar games. Maybe betting was Joshua's equivalent of Jack Sparrow's love for Ron wine.

"Have you ever heard that he who doesn't risk doesn't win?" asked the mercenary, not exactly willing to lose the oportunity to bet.

"Yeah, I have. But even when I risk something I only do it when it is possible to control the most possible any factor of the equation... I think you would love Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" the foreign name got the attention of Joshua.

"It's a town in the neighboring country... of my country. Yeah. it is known as the never sleeping town or something like that. There places where to bet around all the place. I think it is even possible the most part of the economy there, is based on betting..."

Joshua had to admit it sounded interesting. "Is there an arena?"

"Arena? em... I don't know what you mean by that..." then Kiran realized he probably meant the classic concept arenas of Roman gladiators or something like that "Well, there are places where people can fight and gamble but... well, don't expect them to combat wielding weapons... only with their fists and it is not allowed to kill the enemy... it's called free fight... yeah."

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if a rule of not killing the opponent means more fun since you can gamble as much as you want or it is more boring since I wouldn't feel any tension at all."

Shruggling, Kiran remembered something. "Well, even if I don't want to bet, I can at least try to help you to find someone who actually likes that stuff... if I remember well, Virion is willing to do that. He's the blue haired archer."

"I see. Thanks."

Kiran said him good bye with one of his hand signals. "See ya."

The mercenary got confused for some seconds, but then he replicated the signal, said the same and left.

Kiran continued his way. He didn't really want to interact with Joshua, he just appeared from nowhere. The person he was looking for was that blonde armored girl he summoned.

While Caeda was already trained and capable of fighting even if she wasn't as strong as her version that already had married Marth... Amelia was a different case, she was a simple recruit... basically he could compare her with himself the day he arrived at Askr. And while the first time he had fought due the circunstances and because he wanted to...

It didn't take too much time until he found her. Ephraim took her as apprentice. Logical considering both wielded lances and appearently Ephraim had met Amelia before, even if that Amelia didn't remember the king.

He knew he just couldn't interrumpt her training to talk to her, so he decided to practice a little more with the Espada Maestra. Once Ephraim and Amelia were leaving. Kiran ran after the girl and yelled her name. "Amelia!"

The blonde and the king turned to see him. "Um... were you two going to do anything else together?"

"Not really." said Ephraim.

"Okay, then... Amelia, can we talk a little?"

"Uh? sure."

The king of Renais understood he didn't need to stay. "Um, I'll see you both later."

"Bye!"

"Peace and Love!"

Unlike other heroes, including Amelia, Ephraim didn't surprise by seeing that signal as Kiran had already explained what it mean. Then, both Amelia and Kiran were alone.

"So... what do you want? em..."

"Kiran, Mr Kiran, Sr Kiran, Luigi, Manuel, whatever you like to call me. I've had so many nicknames that I don't really care if I get another one... as far as it does make me feel offended of course... and usually, for fun. I also nickname the person that nicknames me."

"I will use Kiran...but... how would you nickname me?"

Kiran placed right hand on his chin. "Um... Amy... Amelita does not sound really good."

"Amy..." the girl clearly suffered a change in her humor as she looked down and sadly narrowed.

"... you didn't like it?"

"... It brings me back memories..."

"...Oh... sorry."

"...It's okay."

An uncomfortable silence was present for several seconds.

"Anyway...Amelia, I was here to talk about your combat performance. Let's be honest, you're still newbie. Your training with Ephraim has improved your skills, of course, but you're still weak." Amelia was about to say something but Kiran interrupted her. "However, if I don't bring you to a battle you won't get any experience in real combat, which would cause a paradox since you won't be able to get experience to fight in the battlefield, but that's because the experience is gotten in the battlefield itself. Due that, I'm bringing you, but I'll be by your side taking care of you in case something goes very wrong. Is it okay?"

Amelia's face seemed to shine after that. "Sounds great!"

"You know... now I think about it... you and Nino are pretty similar."

"Florina said the same when we met." Amelia giggled. "Actually, she said I was the second person she met that was very similar to one of her friends... if I remember well, you were the first one."

Kiran raised his eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"However she mentioned at least I didn't look like an almost exact copy. The only difference she mentioned between you and that Mark was your eyes."

"... That explains why she thought I was him... my eyes you said?"

"Yes, Florina said Mark's eyes were brown."

...

Kiran stopped walking...

Amelia stopped, too. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"...Jaja...jaja...mjaajajajajajajajaja! ay no pinches mames! (don't be fucking kidding!)"

Amelia backed off a little. "Um... may I know what is so funny?"

Kiran coughed a few times to do not laugh anymore. "Well... you see... there's a certain detail... just, follow me."

Once they were in a place where Kiran had a mirror in front of himself. He placed his index fingers on his left eye.

The scene was very uncomfortable for Amelia, from her perspective it was like Kiran was trying to tear his eye out.

But once he had finished... she had to rub her own ones... Kiran's left eye was now brown!

"The thing is... my eyes are actually brown."

"B-But... how?"

"With this, it is called contact lense... in this case its only function is to be a cosmetic... actually... since I don't have the right liquid to clean them... I will stop using them after the next month."

"Wow!" Amelia had to admit... a lense that allowed you to change the color of your eyes. That was incredible... the process to take them off was disturbing though...

However she wouldn't want to lose the oportunity to see how she would look like with blue eyes. "May I use them?"

"Um... no, I mean, not because I don't want to lend them to you but they are designed for my eyes, it may hurt yours if you try to use them."

"Oh! well, not matter... Florina is gonna freak out once she discovers this."

"Maybe, but right now that's not my priority. Anyway, when we cross the portal, I'll be waiting for you."

"Right!"

* * *

When the Order Of Heroes finally was in the world of Awakening. They advancement was very cautious... Kiran ordered this due thee factors.

The very obvious first one was the fact he knew that, unlike previous times, he had to be even more careful about all the possible heroes around... heck, if Veronica actually had kidnaped their childern it would make he ended up fighting all the heroes. Due that, he had requested to Alfonse the information of any hero since the beggining instead of waiting until the pegasus explorer gave him the details.

The second... linked to the first one, the next battle would be the first time he would face a very difficult challange... especially considering the third detail.

In this reality, Robin, the tactician that inspired the design of his white clothes, existed. This meant better strategy in the enemy side... or at least that's what he thought.

He also would need to thank Evelyn for lending him some of her troops.

The land was principally plains, convenient for cavalry... but that's something Robin would also think about... honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Robin sent lancers.

However, the still had an advantage.

* * *

Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Stahl and Sully could never say they were marching happly, no matter how much they desired to pretend nothing was happening.

Robin, on the other hand, felt guilty about all this. She shouldn't though... the Embla empire had appeared practically from nowhere... how could she have been prepared for that? how any of them would have known that there was an empire in other world able to invade the world she lived in? even worst... the army of Embla had legends, heroes from the past, fighting in their side... by the time the Ylissean army was organized, the Emblians had reached the captail and conquested it that same day.

Plegia was already too destroyed to do something about and Regna Ferox couldn't stop them, too. It seemed as if the suddenly arrival of a messager explaining the Emblian army guarding the bridge between two worlds had been eliminated by a different nation was a perfect opportunity to strike Embla back... but if Robin and her friends dared to such thing... well... they and their most appreciated persons...

A Emblian spy explained her the Askarians were approaching, an very good report about their military units. He also told her that in case she had the opportunity to kill a blonde princess, a blue haired prince or a tactician wearing a coat, she musn't hesitate... especially the last one. for a moment she thought he was talking about her, Lissa and Chrom...

She prepared her strategy... and while, again, she didn't want to do this... she hoped it worked.

* * *

Robin noticed cavalry in the frontal lines, as she expected. She had, however, sent cavalry too... as a fishhook. Behind the horses the spearmen were prepared to switch in the very moment both armies collided.

Of course, there was another trick about the spearmen... they were "defending" themselves with their shields. In the first place it would have only made sense if the enemy had a lot of archers... but secretly behind the shields there were hidden the Emblian archers. They weren't too many in order to do not make it obvious there were more than two foots behind those shields.

Robin noticed the tactician of the other side had thought the same she had when the cavalry of their side also switched places with spearman. It made sense, she expected the tactician to be good at his job... however... an insane amount of fire began to burn the Emblians!

And also, green swords generated and fell from the sky!

* * *

Kiran sighed in relief. He got from Florina the details of Robin's plan... he loved his telescope.

He then decided to pretend he was doing the same... but due the fact there weren't hero mages in the other army besides Robin... herself... he just hid Lilina and Nino between his own archers. Normally two mages wouldn't have done so much damage... but his summoned heroes were an exception. They weren't considered as legends due nothing!

Robin may be better tactician, he admited it... but he had better resources and he knew how to use them.

The best part was that Lilina's fire in this field caused a lot of smoke. It wouldn't last too much time since the grass wasn't dry, it didn't really matter.

"Prepare yourself, Amelia, we're gonna kick some butts!"

"Um, yeah!"

* * *

Nino and Lilina retreated quickly. With most of the enemy spearmen dead, the Askarian ones had an opening to attack the cavalry... but they didn't, adopting a really defensive posture, they allowed the archers to initiate their arrow rain.

The Emblians weren't stupid enough to stay there and began to retreat protecting themselves the best they could with shields... however the amount of arrows they threw weren't too much... as the Askarian cavalry lead by Roy advanced towards them and took them still with the shields towards the sky and not towards them.

Roy especially fought an enemy blue knight. Both swords clashed... but Durandal, being the big sword it was, overcomed that general's sword.

An vertical slash, and slash from right to left... and finally a direct attack on the stomage that, even though it didn't cross through the man's skin due the armor, it was able to take him down from the horse. Roy decided to continue advancing as Ephraim stabbed the general, dark energy expelled from his body as usual and then he dissapeared.

* * *

Again, Robin couldn't have predicted this... what kind of powerful magic was that?! she was sure she didn't know about the existence of a tome that could create energy swords!

She ordered the remaining infantry to protect the remaining archers while her own mages also caster their spells. It was her turn to join the battle.

When she was around the mages, she raised her levin sword. A poweful thunder fell on a enemy unit... and then another... and another. The faster she could do it. the better.

* * *

Kiran, of course, knew he had to stop Robin, he had to protect his troops, Ephraim could take care of Chrom easily... he would have sent Lucina to fight Chrom, too... but, again, the heroes weren't willing to hurt their loved ones (even if these were parallel versions) in order to complete the mission... at least Amelia was demonstrating she had potential to be a soldier.

But now the real question... how to stop her?! she was behind all the Emblian army and while it is obvious that fucking sword would run out of ammo... she was taking down units... persons... persons that he was supposed to bring back home safely...

Sending Virion with the help of Florina wouldn't work because her pegasus wouldn't allow him to get near because these animals only liked women... as he himself had discovered the hard way days ago.

HOW TO TAKE HER DOWN?!

An idea didn't appear... maybe this was a proof he wasn't still as good tactician as he needed to be...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... :D ... wait... put those torches down... just... rela- OH MY FUCKING GOD I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Let's be honest... the imagination to continue this part... just didn't appear. But I still feel you deserved a longer chapter than the usual 2000 words I've been writing.**

 **Something people makes memes about is that thing of certain characters looking a lot like others in their heroes design (Amelia and Nino, Eirika and Ayra etc) but, you know? from a realistic perspective it does really have some sense. Have you ever heard that everybody has at least seven twins around the world? It's true (even Anna mentions it, her case is very special though... actually, I have a retcon to explain how there are Annas even in other worlds that are in different time periods... but I don't know if it is a good one, if anybody is able to discover it... you're great amigo) The word to describe it and I thank to wikipedia for telling me is: a lookalike... lookalike... seriously? I prefer the Spanish word: Sosias**

 **Basically (at least in this story) Amelia is Nino's sosias just like Kiran is Mark's sosias. You can imagine interesting scenarios considering all this. Like dressing Eirika with Ayra's clothes in order to confuse the enemy, of course, she would have to paint her hair.**

 **More reasons to hate Veronica! A very important part of any story is the villain... technically they are the most important if you think about it. Without villain, there's not story in the first place (unless we are talking about a slice of life.). So the villain must be a good one. And while I admit I haven't given enough scenes to Veronica, at least when she appears she shows how cruel she is and even when she's not there, her actions are causing troubles around the worlds she conquested.**

 **Alfonse got more time in the chapter, due that, expect Ephraim to have that privilege in the next one. Then Alfonse again, and then Ephraim again... yeah.**

 **Just to clarify something: Kiran is not a better tactician than Robin, he just have more resources, better units (heroes with special tomes in this case) or certain good tools to use (the telescope). if Robin had all those things, too... well, Kiran wouldn't stand a chance. This is other detail a must use in order to ensure this makes sense the most as possible. In the game is like: Duh, I can beat master tacticians easily... even though in my world I was a lazy nerd. Having a good mind is important, right. But that mind only works if you have resources (and having good ones helps a lot, having regular ones makes you think more though). In this case, Robin was facing thigs she didn't know they existed until now. Of course, she's not gonna fall in the same tricks two times.**

 **I'll be trying to pass a very important test the 11st day so... wish me luck? ok no. Luck has barely anything to do here. I've been studying a lot... I still feel nervous anyway.**

 **Time to answer reviews I guess:**

 **Blexman22:**

 **I don't understand how both characters dying could be considered as a good ending... there's a curiosity for you. Remember when Nino learned Kiran didn't have quintessence in his body like her or any other life form she knows? well, quintessence is the base of what allows these characters to have magic powers and a soul (at least in this story). Since they also have a brain, but in our universe the brain is what creates our conscience, in order to combine both things and allow them to make any sense, the quintessence creates a copy (and I say it again to make sure everybody remembers that specific detail, a copy) of the body as a soul which can go and get inside another body, usually a baby, to reincarnate. However the memories of previous lifes are hard to get back... so... yeah. I think I don't need to explain more, right?**

 **Slavkow776:**

 **Es bueno saber que te está gustando.**


	26. Chapter 25

**World Of Awakening Part 2**

Ephraim dodged a thunder doing a lateral jump, then he dodged another, a third one didn't have more luck and neither did the fourth one. The caster seemed to understand they hadn't many possibilities to hit him.

"(This brings me back memories)." thought the king. Somehow, it was good to feel this tension again. Especially when he noticed the caster was a woman, this felt very much like a deja vu, at least this time he didn't need to worry about Duessel getting hit by electricity. Ephraim considered to go to stop her, but noticing she had a big amount of troops near her, she obviously would order them to protect her... besides he had orders.

Ephraim paid attention to the battle again. Siegmund cut across the chest of another Emblian spearman. By his side, Roy's Durandal eliminated a swordman. He had to admit, he liked working with that guy, maybe if he trained more he would be as good as Seth.

He saw an axe from his peripheral sight, he did another lateral jump. Unlike the others, this man was actually faster. Ephraim prepared himself. He simulated as if with a curved attack he was aiming to his enemy's legs. The axe fighter held his weapon in a vertical position, the haft stopped the lance. Ephraim then increased the altitude of Siegmund, still making contact with the axe. The axe fighter didn't understand that... and due paying attention to his weapon he didn't notice in time how Ephraim had released contact and due that, the king had it easy at stabbing his enemy on middle of the eyes. Unlike a training session, this time the spear reached the brain and then the soldier fell.

Roy, on the other hand, placed Durandal in diagonal position and then, putting all the effort he could, made a thrust direct to a lancer's stomach. Due the size of his sword, it pretty much anihilated him.

Both continued like that, taking down anybody dared to be their opponent and avoiding to get one of those thunders on the face.

Finally, Ephraim saw the opponent Kiran ordered him to defeat. The Exalt.

"Be careful."

Roy made a comfirmation noise. Then Ephraim ran towards the Exalt.

* * *

Alfonse might not be interested befriending the heroes... but if he was honest, measuring his strenght against them could help him to proof he was worthy to wield one of the three sacred weapons of Askr... Fólkvangr.

And, of all the heroes he was eager to fight... Chrom was the most important one. Not only because Chrom was very similar to him in many aspects... but also because Chrom had defeated him once already.

Both raised their swords and slowly watched the actions of the other... until they clashed their weapons with diagonal attacks from up to down by Alfonse and down to up by Chrom. Both put their best effort at trying to beat the other, pushing the other's sword until both decided separate the swords and try a second slash attack... incredible, they decided to do the opposite of their first attempt... which generated the same result... then they tried vertical slashes, from right to left... both of them and at the same time which pretty much ensured both hit but also both got damage... and again... and again...

"You have became stronger... now it is like I'm fighting... myself." said Chrom.

"Thanks?"

Both swords continued colliding, just like Chrom had pointed out, the whole fight looked like if they were fighting a reflection. While this meant none could beat each other, at least Alfonse was happy to know he was as strong as one of the ten most powerful melee combat male heroes.

The battle might have carried on forever, however that changed when Ephraim appeared attempting a thrust that barely Chrom dodged.

"Need a hand?" asked the king of Renais.

Alfonse, smiling proud of himself, nodded. "Two is always better than one."

Chrom gulped, Alfonse could easily distract him, allowing this blue lancer to destroy him... He didn't have to worry though.

The power of thunder roared once more. One, two, three, four, five times more!

Ephraim, of course, stayed harmless... however, the prince of Askr, being a slow fighter didn't have that luck.

Alfonse lied on the grass, feeling an insane amount of pain... The worst part was the fact the first time the thunder reached him was because his sword had taken the lightning and it, due the law of the electric properties of the metals, had crossed his sword from the point to the handle and from the handle to Alfonse.

Chrom took his time to look at the direction where Robin was and say a thanks before paying attention to his new foe.

* * *

"¡Hija de perra! (daughter of a bitch!)" exclaimed Kiran. He had to get Alfonse out of there before she made him shit!

Amelia didn't have time to pay attention to Kiran as she stabed a soldier with her spear. But just when she fell due a shield attack from other swordman. Kiran quickly blocked the other sword with his own and he decided it was a good time to do his first kill with the other sword. He drew the Espada Maestra and with a diagonal cut directly on the neck from down to up, the Emblian died. He looked at the sword for a second before he sheathed it again.

"T-Thanks." said Amelia.

"Don't mention it... damn it... damn it... mmmmh... what should I do?... urgh..." then he noticed Roy riding towards Alfonse, Chrom and Ephraim. "Please do what I think you're going to! please do what I think you're doing to!"

* * *

Ephraim thrusted at the max speed it was possible for him, Chrom didn't have much luck this time, his right shoulder, however Chrom took advantage of this and used his sword to push Ephraim's lance until it was touching the grass, then Chrom placed his left foot on the lance and slashed Ephraim on the chest. If Ephraim hadn't jumped backwards he might have gotten a worse wound.

Ephraim prepared himself to receive another slash from Chrom, only to notice another thunder towards him, again, he jumped laterally before attacking Chrom once more.

Alfonse tried to stand up, however the pain he felt was too much to allow him to do that. He could hear thunders falling either near or far... until he heard the sound of a horse. He raised his face to see Roy.

"Come with my you want to live!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Alfonse barely managed to get on the horse before Roy ordered it to move since another thunder was about to attack them.

Both the king of Renais and Ylisse continued their combat. Ephraim blocked a vertical attack with the shaft in order to thrust to the face inmediatly after Chrom created an opening. Siegmund left a large cut section on Chrom's cheek as he inclined his head. However Chrom also used this to slash against, Ephraim now had an interesting X wound on his chest.

They continued like that for at least a minute until each one got a little away from the other.

Ephraim coughed in pain and smiled. He used his hand to clean some blood from his chin. "Before I came to Askr I hadn't meet any other person who could stand this much fighting against me wielding a sword besides Seth... and now I've met two persons like that. You're amazing!"

Chrom also cleaned some blood which was near his Exalt mark. "It's an honor, I suppose."

Ephraim started to thrust the faster as he could, something Chrom didn't was very good at dodging.

* * *

Robin was less tempting to generate more as she had already used her sword many times and she wasn't sure if it had much energy left. Even with all the damage she had caused and how many soldiers she had taken down. It was pretty obvious to her she had lost this fight... The Askarian tactician had good resources in his army... not only she hadn't never seen magic like that, she also never saw another swordman so similar to Chrom... she'll have to think how to deal with all those things, it had been pure luck she had her own card up her sleeve, otherwise this fight would have ended faster.

"Lissa, play it, it's time to retreat!"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Chrom and the Emblians who hadn't got either captured or killed reacted instantly at the sound that filled the place. All of them began to escape. Even though Ephraim attempted to accomplish his mission, Chrom got saved by two cavaliers that strangly had the same colors in their armors that Forde and Kyle.

The king of Renais sighed and placed his left hand on his chest... "That was a tough one..." he needed a healer immediately.

He walked back towards where all the army was reuniting.

* * *

Sharena ran and hugged her brother the very moment she saw he was lying on a rock while a the same healer once ago had cured Kiran and Amelia's wounds.

"Brother, are you okay?!"

Alfonse growled, sighed and tried to force an smile. "Don't worry, sister..."Alfonse closed his eyes in frustration... he couldn't believe he was about to say something like that to relax Sharena. "...P-P-Ponchito is fine..."

"Awwwww!"

Kiran laughed at this. Then he turned to see Amelia. "Well done, Amelia, continue like this and just like me, you'll become a decent soldier in at least three months."

"It's good to know that, sir Kiran!"

"Well, I'll see you later... I gotta find how many casualities we suffered..."

Kiran walked and asked where Anna was.

* * *

After taking a deserved rest, the order of heroes continued advancing. According to the map, there was a town close and it would be good to get supplies.

"60 soldiers... some of them were from Evelyn's army... DAMN IT!" Kiran generated a cut on a tree before he continued pedaling.

"Relax..." said Anna, patting him on his back.

"Better caress my hair... urgh... maldita Robin (curse you Robin)..."

"O-Okay..." Anna did what Kiran told her... Kiran began to blink a few times until he actually decided to purr like he usually did when Corrin or Sharena patted him.

"You gotta find a way to counter her Levin sword. It's not easy though, Robin herself had troubles doing that when she and her friends faced the mad king Gangrel... or that's what Alfonse told me time ago."

"Mad king Gangrel?... why do I have the feeling he's just a pathetic version of Kefka?... anyway... the problem is no idea appears in my mind..."

"Take your time, you don't need to do it right now."

"... Right..." Kiran growled and pedaled faster.

Kiran didn't say a thing, he prefered to spend his mental energy at getting ideas... he got one... but practically speaking it was a very difficult plan. Could he got a better plan?

* * *

When the heroes saw what happened to the town they couldn't believe it...

Kiran, Amelia, Lucina and Anna walked thorugh the streets, looking at the houses... or better said, what used to be houses.

"Cabrones de mierda... (Bastards motherfuckers...)"

"T-This... did bandits do it?" asked Amelia.

Lucina gulped "P-Perhaps the Risen?..."

Anna shook his head "I don't think so, this is not the first time Embla does this."

Kiran's rage increased. "Scorched earth tactics... these pendejos (assholes) are trying to destroy the food and anything that could be useful for us... they are like the Russians..."

"Yes..." Anna nodded... "Wait... Russians?"

"Rusia es the biggest nation of my world. Scorched earth is one of their favorite tactics... like that time they fought Napoleon, the Russians managed to defeat the French army by not fighting at all. They let the Frenches to walk into Russian territory but they didn't let them get any resource. By the moment the Frenches reached the capital, which the Russians also destroyed, most of the French soldiers had starved to death... it got worse in the retreat since the winter arrived and the Russian winter is considered the second worst one of the planet, only surpassed by the Antarctic one."

"I never heard of that kind of tactic..." said Amelia.

Lucina was having flashbacks of her horrible future and didn't say anything else.

"So you also have history in that brain of yours... well, fortunately we still have enough supplies and... having lost 60 soldiers it allows us to ration them better... considering they have control of Ylissetol, probably they are burning every town between the capital and us... we will have to take a longer and more curved path if we want to get more food."

"I don't think we have other option at all... don't dare to drink any water from the well, obviously it will be poisoned."

* * *

 **Fuck... I had three tests, not only one as I expected... three... the second one was designed to measure my knowledge about statistics, psychology and language... and then the third one was about Japanese... I hope that explains why it took me so long to release this.**

 **As I said, Ephraim was pretty much the real protagonist of this chapters. I figured out he would have flashbacks about Selena in this kind of combat. I just hope the fights I described were good ones. Also, this was just a foreshadowing of his imminent epic battle against Chrom!**

 **If you're wondering who the hell Kefka is, he's the villain in Final Fantasy 6. Technically speaking he's the most successful villain in the whole Final Fantasy series.**

 **While people tend to believe it was the winter what defeated Napoleon and Hitler, it is not really the case. If you look for information you'll discover the French invasion to Rusia started on June 24 and ended on December 14. The winter is like a bonus, but not a decisive factor at invading Rusia.**

 **Maybe some of you noticed my new Avatar image, I also uploaded it to Fire Emblem Heroes Reddit yesterday. It was the same friend who made that sketch of Kiran with the Master Sword that drew the new image for me (I don't really believe in gods, but if one of them actually exist, please bless that dude). It shows a younger version of our Kiran wielding the Four Sword (better known in Spanish as the Espada Cuádruple (Quadruple Sword)) and being hugged by Nino, whom is Kiranito's girlfriend in this case. As you can guess, he's from a different timeline where he got summoned as a 13 years old boy.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews that I need to write a new chapter of GATE and Megaman StarForce:**

 **Half-BeastDragonSoul2013:**

 **Actually... you guessed rightly the 90% of my idea.**

 **And I know, I mean, even when they finally brough back Fjorm it was only to torture her by using the fallen heroes... at least in the bridal paralogue she had a good time.**

 **Guest:**

 **When dealing with bastards like Embla Kiran does not really want to be merciful.**

 **Blexan22:**

 **That Luigi nickname has a background. It has something to do with Kiran's brother.**


	27. Chapter 26

**World Of Awakening Part 2.5**

It was dinner time... or at least that was the perspective for the Order Of Heroes due crossing the gate that suffered a time gap regarding the movement of the sun.

Normally the Askarian prince would go by himself to the point they were going to eat, but his condition after the lighting didn't allow him to walk alone very much, his burns were gone, that's true, but the insane pain was still there. That explained why Alfonse leaned on his sister and Kiran.

"Cute scars... those are one of the best Lichtenberg figures I've ever seen."

Alfonse's skin was filled with cicatrixes that, interestingly, actually looked like a lighting... branchs of a tree would be another good example to compare them with. The worst part wasn't that though, the Lichtenberg figures dissapear after some time... the part that got affected forever was Alfonse's brain...

"The time when mom gave us that pony! when we went to Jedburgh and you discovered how much you wanted to become a swordsman! don't you remember any of those?!

"Sorry, Sharena, but the answer is a no..." Alfonse sighed in frustration.

The healer had tested pulse and asked Sharena to test Alfonse's memory capacity... while his heart was perfectly fine... no matter how much his sister tried, Alfonse couldn't remember anything about his first seven years of life.

Kiran shook his head and ordered Sharena to stop. "Our minds work with electricity, a perturbation in the natural flow can damage our neurons. Being those the basic component of our the brain, this was pretty much the least worst thing that might have happened to him... you're actually very lucky, your sword and gloves were the ones that got the attack and not your head... otherwise I would be surprised if you even remembered who in the hell you are.

Sharena gave one of the saddest expressions she ever had... Alfonse, on the other hand, was curious about something. "Is there already a lightining inside our heads?"

"No, a lightning is much times stronger, the enough to generate 1.21 gigawatts to send a time machine to the future..." Kiran laughed a little and then continued. "Forget the last part, I was kidding, anyway, our brain barely creates 100 watts. Considering a gigawatt is a billon of watts... yeah... that's at least 10 millon times the energy you use to live... also, remember me to get one of those swords, Tesla would kill to get one!"

"Gods... you mentioned something... neu... neu..."

"Neurons..." said Sharena.

"As I said, their the basic component of the brain, they transmit and process the information we got. Think about them as points where the threads of the cobweb are connected. The more neurons and connections the brain have the more effective the it is."

"And they use electricity to send information." guessed Alfonse.

"That's right. Actually, if I could cause some weak electric pulses, I could help you to improve your intelligence and memory, even change how you feel, from happines to saddnes, things like those, I mean it is cute to say you love your girlfriend with all your heart, but the feelings are here. "he placed his left index finger "In our head... however, in your case, that lightning is much much much powerful than 100 watts and that's obviously fucking dangerous."

Alfonse smiled in surprise, Sharena however... hearing this was making her doubt about something... "B-B-But where is the soul then? if our feelings are... electricity... where is..."

Kiran shook his head again. "Without wanting to be pessimistic, I don't think souls even exist in the first place, Sharenita." He shruggled. "My conscience is product of the interactions and processes that take place in my brain... without energy, I'm dead, and without neurons, I'm dead, too. I don't see a way how our consciences could survive the deaths of our physical bodies."

"B-B-But that's... that's..."

This time it was Alfonse who answered. "Sister, as Kiran told me time ago... the reality does not care about what we prefer... if we consider it horrible or beautiful it's irrelevant."

"Hey, well said! and knowing that makes me say: fuck it, I don't want to be buried, yeah yeah respect to the one we loved and all that stuff, but that prevents my rests to become an excellent fertilizer for plants. Long live the plants, after all, it's thanks to them that we can breath the air withour dying!" Kiran smiled.

"...okay?" Alfonse would have scratched his hair if he wasn't still waking with the help of Kiran and Sharena. Sharena herself was scared, but she prefered to do not say anything else, even during the dinner.

Alfonse was very serious and seemed to be reflecting. Kiran enjoyed his coffee and spicy food.

Both tried to cheer Sharena up, it barely worked after they hugged her.

* * *

To normal villagers (if they were still in the destroyed town) it would have been very strange to see an entire army sleeping when the sun had only reached the center of the sky.

Everybody in the army was sleeping... well, almosy everybody.

Kiran had brought from the battlefield a blood sample of a dead soldier he himself had killed... and he wanted to compare it to other samples.

"Are you really sure you need my blood?" Needlesss to sat that Nino wasn't exactly comfortable with the request... right, he had ordered her to face her own children, right, but this was... perturbing.

Kiran caressed the girl's hair "I need just a little, don't you have a scab or anything where to get it from?"

Nino rubbed her left arm. "Well... actually I don't... but well, lend me a knife."

The cut was tiny, the enough to allow a single blood drop to fall on the glass sample holder. The girl got confused when Kiran also cut himself. He quickly clarified. "Since I'm an alien to all of you, I also want to compare my own blood."

During minutes Nino watched the scientist analyzing and writing down.

"You may leave now... I mean! not that I _want_ you to leave, but aren't you sleepy?"

Nino smiled. "No, I would like to see through that... micro... micro..."

"Microscope."

"Microscope! yes!"

"If you say so... mmmmh..."

Kiran's face showed many expressions, confusion, surprise, intrigue... then he finally said something after a while.

"You know? when I had the time to pay attention to the blood of my enemies... I always wondered why it had some silver color... barely noticiable but it has it. To me it's weird since mine is perfectly red."

Kiran stood up to let Nino to sit and see.

The first sample was her own. She had to admit this was very very interesting, those red dots gave the color to the blood? there were also a few silver dots... that wasn't weird to her, the red and kinda silver blood was the normal.

The second one belonged to that dead man... the color was... darker and those silver dots weren't there...

The last one was Kiran's blood... very similar to hers... but it lacked of silver dots.

"You told me every life form has a thing called quintessence, right?"

Nino already an idea of what he meant. "You're saying... those silver dots are..."

"Yeah, that's the conclusion, otherwise I have no idea of what it is. As you also said, it dissapears once the death has taken you away."

This brought back a doubt that made Nino suffer a little. "Kiran... if... if you don't have quintessence... how are you... living?"

"Who say I cannot live without that? I comprehend that as far as you know, all living creatures have quintessence. The problem is ¿why do you think quintessence is what gives life when perhaps it's the opposite? life generates quintessence. For example, blood itself cannot exist without a living creature producing it, can it?"

Nino rubbed her chin. "True."

"Why does it vanish after you die? what exactly is it? where did it come from? I don't know yet. However, the silver color and the fact it is "life energy" or anything like that makes me think it is based on carbon and silicon."

"What are... those?"

"Elements. I don't know if somebody told you that the elements are water, air, fire and earth, but that's not exactly true. They are compounds, the water is two atoms of oxygen and one of hydrogen. Carbon is a very special element, it is the base of any kind organic life... however many people theorized that silicon could be an alternative element to generate life as they share characteristics. They managed to create life based on both things... I guess the same happened here without human help a long time ago."

"A-Amazing..."

"Actually, we don't breathe air itself, we breath oxygen. The same thing do the fishes, however instead of a nose they use something called gills. As stupid as it may sound, if they don't use their gills appropiately, they may drown."

"T-That's the reason why they die when you take them out from the water, right? their gills aren't designed to breathe air!"

"They aren't adapted" he corrected. "Life is not designed, it adapts itself to its enviroment. It's called evolution. When an animal is born with a weird feature, if it gives to the being an advantage over the rest to survive, it is more possible that being is gonna have offspring than the others. Once many weird benefical features are obtained after many generations, it comes a moment when the new beings are unable to breed with the others, then you can say a new specie has been created."

Nino's smile was big... very big... then she noticed something. "To breed?"

"... Nobody told you how babies are created, right?"

"Em, no..."

"Okay, I'm gonna reveal you the secret. In case anybody asks, it wasn't me the one who told you. I learnt it when I was seven years old by reading a book and I'm perfectly fine so there is no real reason to hold that information from you."

"D-Deal."

Nino wasn't exactly happy once she finally left... however Kiran didn't care too much about it, he was more focused on thinking that the girl also had told him a mage managed to create human like life using that compound... the heroes would be mad if they discovered he wanted to experiment and to discover by himself if that actually was possible... he needed it to determine if that was true... if that wasn't just a plot his mind created for this... world that he still didn't know if it was real... or an illusion...

* * *

 **Something the game ignores with the magic resistence (that is only a game mechanic rather something they would actually have considering normal weapon can still hurt them) is the effects a fucking lightning causes when it hits a person, it is a serious thing... I mean, remember how powerful those shits are? Why do you think Tesla wanted to create his famous but non-existent death ray? You can search using google images of Lichtenberg figures, they are amazing and scary. However I'm not very sure if they appear inmediatly or after a while, the websites I visited didn't make that clear to me so that's why they weren't mentioned in the previous chapter.**

 **As I said, in this universe, quintessence is what allows this characters to have souls... but it only creates a copy of their minds after they die and the copy must find another being to merge with it. This means our main character does not have one. Robin gets very affected by this, since he/she died by disintegration after killing Grima, the copy didn't get generated. I pretty much do this because the final was an insult to me... he/she came back to life because of friendship and love power? no mames (don't be kidding)! I mean, even the fanfics that show us what happens to Robin after that does not really show anything that would tell us those things have a physical power or anything. DualBloodLines gave us an scenario where Robin and Grima are alone in a dark place and Robin must resist until Grima dies so he can leave... and even that to me is like he had to have a final fight alone against the monster rather having a test to determine how powerful his bonds with his friends and girlfriend are... like the end of Final Fantasy 7. Cloud and Sephiroth have a metaphysical final battle. Only them, Cloud has not way to be helped by his friends there. Due all this, every Robin in this version that decided to kill Grima is gone forever... FOREVER! Why would Naga tell him/her she could come back then? she was lying, she obviously prefers that Grima remained died than having to deal with him in the future again, especially because the future children are there!**

 **Since I read a long time ago that scientists managed to create a life form using Carbon and Silicon I thought it would be a good combination to be the famous compound that allows you to create organic artificial life. I'm not gonna accept the concept that kind humans have more quintessence though, I mean, seriously, that's just bullshit, everybody has almost the same amount... The compound can be found in blood but it is more common in other parts of the body, and unlike Negal, who didn't know the composition of the compound, Kiran may actually create quintessence by himself if he got enough material of each element (I mean, not already, he has only guessed and he's not sure, but I know he's right).**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 **The only person in Embla that deserves mercy is Zacharias.**

 **Yeah, I was aware that comparing Kefka to Gangrel is an insult to Kefka... but I really wanted to make the reference!**

 **EthanDragonRider:**

 **Without mentioning that I already have to write three stories at the same time, I'm not sure if I really want to write a whole new story about Kiranito. I mean, I have a more simple idea to show him in this one. Also, I would be more eager to write something like: The Atheist and "The Goddess"**

 **Any grammar error or something you'd like to mention?**


	28. Chapter 27

**World Of Awakening Part 3**

Kiran really loved to use his dream universe to have fun and relax, especially after a very hard and stressful day. However, due the difficult situation he was going to deal once he and the order fought Robin again... this time it was really necessary to spend the most time as possible making new tactics... without affecting his science time, too.

Snapping his left hand, the outer space transformed into a similar copy of the battlefield where he had met the Ylissean tactician. A mental copy of the woman materialized. While probably the next time he would try to assault a town... but what he wanted to test was something different.

The last time they had a combat, Robin had very well organized defenses, to destroy them would mean to send to their death to many of his soldiers and there wasn't any guarantee that it would work in the end. But, again, what he wanted to experiment was...

How to counter the power of that damn Tesla sword.

The copy Robin raised the sword and quickly a thunder attacked fell from the sky... and it would have hit Kiran... however the scientist used a shield with quartz to protect himself.

Updating the shields of the army with some insulating elements... plastic didn't exist in this universe... yet, quartz and glass were the only options available for him... but due their characteristics... they wouldn't resist more than two lightning attacks in the best scenario... that plan wasn't exactly very practical or cheap.

A second thunder almost hit Kiran, but this time it got redirected by a lighting rod in front of the scientist, the energy travelled through the metal until it reached the floor and pretty much dissapeared...

It was a shame he didn't know how to redirect the lightning so it would attack its caster... no, he'd prefer to redirect it towards the Emblians... he didn't want to kill Robin or make her lose her memories, especially considering Alfonse and Lucina told him that Robin probably had amnesia already, not being able to remember anything about her life before Chrom had found her in a field.

He began to wonder if she had a kiddnaped child... his mind automatically changed what he was seeing, now what the scene showed a tiny grave... being hugged by Robin herself... crying...

This would happen if he won against the heroes of this world... however, it had to be done... he must stop Embla... and he would make them pay for this.

The whole scenario disappeared, becoming once more into the starship that always represented his mind. He now had a plan.

* * *

Due the difference of the time zone, the order of heroes had to travel in the middle of the night. It was that or wasting the time. Torches helped a lot... Kiran realized that perhaps inventing the electricity once vaccines were avaiable would be a good option... he had so many things to replicate but he still wasn't very sure which ones were the most important.

As Anna suggested, they weren't doing a straight trip towards Ylisstol. Their course probably would leave them near to the frontier with Plegia.

"How are our supplies?" asked Kiran.

"We still have enough food for five days." Anna responded.

"Are they well protected? a single attack with fire magic to our cart would leave us without nothing... I mean, the enemies are probably sleeping right now but, you know."

"I can increase the amount of mages protecting it."

"Good... mmmh... I was thinking that using my telescope we could discover what supplies to Ylisstol... we could repay them with a similar coin... not that I really want to, but..."

"I'm not sure if I like the idea... oh! I was forgeting, some of my sisters are here, too. They will sell us everything we need once we arrive at that town." Anna pointed to a village marked on the map.

Kiran felt fine knowing they weren't too away from the local people. Then he got a question. "Your sisters have crossed the gates?"

"How do you think it is possible that we are in all the worlds?" smiled Anna.

"... No, seriously, are you the nurse Joy?... forget it... anyway."

* * *

Alfonse rubbed his forehead. The feeling was... strange. He hadn't slept very well but at least the pain and those lines in his skin were almost gone... gone, just like the half of his memories.

Even though he still loved his sister, and he loved her a lot... he felt... disconnected from her. It wasn't a mistery, all those times they played as kids, the laughs, the towns they had visited and all those things her sister mentioned... nothing of that was inside his brain... actually, now he wasn't sure how his father and older brother looked like...

He was now able to stand up and walk by himself and thanked it a lot... but he knew he had to do something.

Alfonse placed his hand on Sharena's shoulder. The princess turned to see him... and, as expected, her eyes went wide for a second and she tried to look away.

"Sister... listen..." again, perhaps using that cursed nickname again might work. "Ponchito... Ponchito loves you very much, I may have lost my memories, and I'm not sure how important were all those moments to you but... I got an idea. Would you like to go to all those places we visited? we could play as if we were kids again."

The princess didn't move her head but her voice did appear, it had a very low tone "D-Do y-y-you really mean it?"

"Of course I do!... I mean, if you want it, we can start once we can see the sun once more!"

"T-That would be nice... may we play hide-and-seek?"

"Was that your favorite game? I don't... em..."

Sharena giggled. "Don't remember, yeah yeah... and no, my favorite game... was this?!"

Alfonse backed off when his sister's hand assaulted his neck, however that didn't stop the tickles.

"Aaaah! hahahaha! you wanna play rude, eh?!" Alfonse wasn't going to let her win this. He quickly held Sharena's hand and placed his left hand where her axilla and began to move his fingers.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sharena tried her best to free herself, it didn't work as in less than ten seconds Alfonse was tickling her on her axilla and neck.

Their play time didn't last too much as both noticed many soldiers watching them, especially since it was still night and they were making much noise... but once the day was there once more, they would play more, much more.

* * *

"You weren't kidding..." Kiran scratched his hair, seeing a copy of commander Anna in front of him. Her clothes were different, right, but...

The sister of Anna smiled at him... it didn't help his own Anna was hugging him and, not matter how muche he tried, he couldn't escape from Anna's claws.

"So, boy, what's your name?"

"Kiran... Kiran Enríquez López..."

The strange pronunciation of his last names confused the other Anna. "Enr..ik... Lo.. ez?"

"Enríquez López..."

"A very large last name, I never heard of a noble family with that one."

"He's not a noble." Askarian Anna corrected. "He's a villager who became a hero, the smartest hero of them all actually. Oh! and those are two last names."

Kiran's reaction was to shook his head and ashamedly look away. "You're all overvaluing me... I'd wish to have half the brain that Issac Newton, Tesla, Darwin, Galileo and other heroes had."

"Two last names? that's weird... but he's making you very rich, right?"

Askarian Anna proudly showed to her sister ten bags filled with golden coins. "And he hasn't ran out of ideas yet!"

The Ylissean Anna gasped. She rubbed her eyes, as if she thought all those coins were an illusion.

Kiran, however, was mad due a certain detail regarding the money. "Hey! half of that belongs to me!"

"But as your future wife it also belongs to me, just like you!"

Kiran frowned and yelled. "I NEVER ACCEPTED!"

Askarian Anna giggled. "Oh don't worry, you'll eventualy fall in love with me... after all..." Kiran growled a little when he felt a kiss... he didn't know that was about to become into one of the less important things to concern about... he felt another person hugging him...

"Hey... sister... would you mind to share him with me?"

...

...

...

"¡NO PUTAS PINCHES MAMES! (DON'T BE FUCKING KIDDING!) ¡NO! ¡AY! ¡NO! ¡NO!" Kiran struggled as strongly as he could... until he actually managed to get free. Kiran always liked running, and since he became a soldier it was a lot easier for him... it helped a lot to hide himself inside stores before the two sisters noticed which one he chose... it turned to be a library... at least he didn't enter making much noise.

"Eplidusc..."

"Eh?" Kiran turned to see a little boy by his side.

"¿Rodpe sarap birol a im?"

Kiran didn't understand anything, what allowed him to determine the kid wanted a book from a very high bookshelf was the kid's finger. He just gave it to him.

"Schuma casrag." then the boy left, walking towards the counter in the entrace of the place.

Kiran then remembered he was only hearing English due the translator and it only worked for Askarian... that still made him wonder why Spanish was ancient Askarian... perhaps it had something to do about how many languages he knew?

He shook his head, it wasn't time to be in science mode... science mode... that actually reminded him that he should buy more metal to create the artifacts he needed for his plan.

* * *

Robin rubbed her forehead a lot... she was inside her tent, being watched by some Emblian guards in order to confirm she was working. Even if she didn't like that strategy used on the land, and actually it were the Emblians who destroyed and burnt everything... the Askarian army didn't fall for the bait. Now she had to considerate those very powerful mages in the "enemy" side... and the very fact that other prince was just as powerful as Chrom, and that lancer was even more dangerous... strangly, Virion was in their side... and... Lucina, too... if Robin was honest, she never expected to see her again, she had dissapeared after the final battle against Grima.

Her Levin sword was a huge advantage and she would try to use it better the next time. Her primary targets would be those green haired and blue haired mages. Standing on the roof a house would make her a harder target for normal soldiers and the archers she had would protect her well.

The lancer, somehow, was impossible to hit with the lighnings, it meant she would prepare a tiny axers squad to take him down. She wrote down everything. A not very functional memory system could ruin everything... and while the damage to her brain that didn't allow her to remember her mom or what was her life like before meeting Chrom wasn't natural... she didn't want to take a risk...

More and more ideas crossed her mind... but she still needed to reveal a mystery. How the Askarian tactician managed to get information about her strategies a half of hour before the battle? while she was sure he and she had similar ideas regarding how to deal with a battle, the new report she got mentioned the other tactician, known as Kiran, was able to predict the strategy his foe was going to use everytime... nobody had captured a spy from the Order Of Heroes.

How it was possible? could it be just a lot of luck? As one of the most important rules of tactics said, the more you know about your enemy, the better... and in this case, she didn't have much information about Kiran.

Robin felt a headache... if only... if only she was free...

* * *

 **Okay, now only this and the next one is gonna be the whole battle... there was nothing much to do, since they used scorched earth tactics it meant they were trying to avoid fighting the Order Of Heroes the most as possible. There weren't many things that I could show you that don't break the law of conservation of detail or that aren't a repetition of something we've already seen.**

 **It does not help I still have a writer's block case... or at least the good ideas are becoming scarce... I considered writing that Naga appeared in Kiran's dream world to explain him Tiki was on her way to help them... until I remembered there's a very big ocean separating the Mila Tree and Ylisstol so it wasn't a good plan. I mean, something that happens when we read an Awakening fanfic is that the author causes a time skip and we usually forget that travel should take at least one month, perhaps two, if it was three... well, that would mean their planet is a bigger than ours, that does not necessarily means it contains more mass (allowing the gravity to be similar to ours), people usually thinks the bigger the object the more mass it has... but that's not really the case. A black hole may have the same size of the sun but it contains much more mass.**

 **Actually, I kinda really need the planet to be bigger, otherwise it would be a hell to put all the continets the games has showed to us into a single earth analog... I'm not gonna consider Warriors... and perhaps Three Houses neither. In our planet, technically speaking, we have 8 continents (if we consider North America and South America as two and we remember there is a sunken one where New Zealand is right now) so the idea of many continents is not stupid... the problem is the FE continets usually are as big as Asia. I mean, I know the lore says they are different worlds but to Kiran it would be very strange to be able to visit at least 3 different planets. (I'm not even sure if Thracia and Genealogy Of The Holy War happen in a different continent of those I already know: Magvel, Elibe, Valm, Archanea and Valm/Valentia...) And that's without the continet of Zenith, where Embla, Askr, Muspell and Nifl are.**

 **And talking about the Zenith continent, or continents, better said... looking at the map at the background of the game and what the FE wiki displays... I think Askr and Embla share the giant island of the East side, Askr the north part and Embla the south part. Nifl and Muspell are in the biggest land, you can travel to Nifl from Askr if you take a ship to the north, while Muspell is to the west of Embla. Being that middle part between Muspell and Nifl the fifth kingdom Surtr destroyed before attacking Nifl. The giant island on the northwest is uninhabited (but who knows... in 500 years many things may change... I mean! I said nothing!). At least I have to admit the map creates some n** **atural frontiers.**

 **If you are puzzled due Alfonse remembering he has an older brother. You need to recall he told to Kiran he was the oldest sibling... alive. It's another detail I add to this to make it more realistic, as I've already said, many people died by diseases, perhaps some of our characters had more siblings we don't know about, Lyn may had one... or maybe not...**

 **Oh, one more thing... maybe many of you noticed that the concept of souls used for this story won't work very well with the book 3... that's because Book 3 is not gonna be part of this. This is gonna end with the book 2 and then the chapter 500 years after. I don't like book 3, honestly it is a lot of bullshit to me. That and the fact making the book 3 would obligate me to write at least 150 chapters and... no. That's too many.**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Half-BeastDragonSoul2013:**

 **Yeah, pretty much. Actually, I have an idea that I'm going to use in the end of all this, but I won't say anything.**

 **Slavkow766:**

 **No creo... eso implicaría que tengo que hacer algo como la ciudadela de los Ricks, si bien la idea me gustó al principio... siento que de retrospectiva puede destruir la tensión de ciertas cosas.**


End file.
